Johto Quest
by HiperKitty
Summary: Being edited. Plot shall remain the same, but with the writing part much improved. After all, I did start writing this when I was 14 and let's just say my English writing has improved since then... I hope -.-' Chapter 4: finished. 25 more to go...
1. Pokémon! I didn't choose you!

Hello to all of you reader out there that took your time to read this. First of all, I want to thank you for visiting my story and hopefully this interest's you enough to continue. It's the first story I've ever wrote so I really hope it turns out ok -.-'

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon ©Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd., 4Kids Entertainment, Nintendo & Pokémon USA.

* * *

It was quite a warm day on that morning of June; a gentle breeze swayed the transparent curtains tickling the face of a young brunette girl. The girl went to pull the curtains to the side and allow the summer air inside the house. She took a moment to observe the peaceful view that was New Bark Town. A couple of familiar faces walked nearby, all with a kind smile on their faces. The young girl's own face brightened up when a small group of Pidgey's flew above the ceiling of the house.

"Dyllan, the match is going to start!" Joe, professor Elm's young son said with enthusiasm.

Dyllan smiled in return, going to sit next to the young boy. Dyllan Gains was a 16 year old girl from Viridian City located in the Kanto region. Every year, for the past 7 years, she'd be going to New Bark Town in Johto to spend the summer with her aunt. She actually loved staying there, for everything, her aunt, the friends she had made and the overall environment – it was so much better then the one back home.

"Waa! It's a Salamence!" Joe shouted, his finger pointing towards the television.

Dyllan giggled. "A great powerhouse, but it takes more then that to win. Let's see how this dragon handles the Mamoswine his opponent just called."

Joe seemed not to understand what his friend was implying, a great Pokémon like Salamence? One of the greatest dragon-type monsters out there fall victim to a Mamoswine? Sure, Mamoswine wasn't a bad Pokémon, but to his knowledge, Salamence was way better.

The match between the two adversaries began and Salamence didn't waste any time to show off his great dragon-type moves. However, the great mammoth countered with a Protect move. He promptly followed by summoning hail into the stage and thanks to his Snow Cloak ability, Mamoswine was now harder to see and hit.

Joe pulled a face while Dyllan a smile. The young boy actually thought his friend could be right but the match had just begun and he knew Salamence would win in the end.

The Dragon Pokémon flew around the hail, getting hit in the process. His trainer called a command which Salamence proceeded to execute. A Focused Energy surrounded the magnificent body of Salamence as the Dragon rammed into the hail storm, finding and striking down the Mamoswine with a critically hit Fire Fang.

Joe cheered for the Salamence but there were many shouts coming from the crowd on the TV. The camera focused on the silhouettes trapped inside the Hail and to everyone's surprise, Mamoswine – despite having been seriously injured – held the Salamence by his tail down. The flying dragon struggling to break free; was already preparing a Dragonbreath to shoot at his opponent, but cancelled once he met the Iced Fangs of Mamoswine – freezing his entire body on the spot. Salamence was then defeated.

Joe stood with his mouth gaped, which Dyllan closed with a hand. "So, was I right or what?"

The young boy shook his head and eyed the brunette. "How did you know Mamoswine was going to win?"

It was Dyllan's turn to shake her head. "I didn't know, but since we're watching league matches I assume both trainers know what they're doing." She raised a finger in wisdom. "Though Salamence may be a magnificent Pokémon, Mamoswine has the type advantage if using Ice attacks. It was all a matter of knowing how to counter Salamence's powerful moves and strike down."

The boy seemed to understand. "You sure know a lot… Why haven't you become a trainer yet, Dyllan? You could've started last year and daddy even wanted to offer you with a Pokémon. Why did you refuse? Don't you like Pokémon?"

"Easy now, a question at a time!" the girl tried to calm the young boy down. It wasn't exactly a subject Dyllan liked to talk about, she understood the boy's curiosity, but she really didn't want to talk much about it. "First of all, of course I like Pokémon. Besides babysitting you, I help your father, professor Elm in his laboratory sometimes. I didn't begin my journey last year because I didn't feel ready, ok?"

An easy reply, she could've said so much more then that but since what she said was also true, she wasn't going to prolong the conversation.

Joe actually wanted to say something else, but they were all interrupted with a shout coming from outside: 'DYLLAN!"

A broad smile was immediately drawn in Dyllan's face as she quickly recognized the voices. Here suspicions were then confirmed when she opened the window do see three figures waving at her - Kris, Ethan and Lyra.

"Come down here!" Kris shouted.

"We're going to Elm's lab to get our Pokémon! You didn't forget the three of us were starting today did you?" Lyra winked.

Ethan pulled a cocky smirk. "Of course she did, it's Dyllan we're talking about after all," his arm rose upwards towards Dyllan. "At least come down here to see us off 'she who doesn't like us enough to join our quest'."

Dyllan giggled. "Of course I didn't forget, I simply thought you guys would go a bit later… but I guess you're all exited to start. I'll be right down."

Dyllan grabbed her backpack, Joe tagging along saying he too wanted to see them off. Out of the house and down the stairs, Dyllan was reunited with her friends. Lyra immediately hugged her.

"We're going to miss you! I really wish things would be different and you could also come with us."

A bit surprised at first, but Dyllan also retrieved the embrace. "It's ok… I'll be sad of course, but I know the three of you will become great trainers."

Ethan placed both hands inside his blazer. "Let's go, the professor is already waiting."

Joe entered the lab first, being greeted by most of the assistants until he ran to his father's arms. Professor Elm was sitting in a desk observing something in a microscope; he greeted his son warmly, doing the same to the incoming teens.

"Ah, so you have come," he was quick to point a table behind him with a set of three Pokéballs on top. "I have already prepared everything for the three of you. I presume you still remember what I said about these Pokémon and that you have already chosen your starters?"

Kris firmly nodded. "We have professor. It wasn't hard to agree who would get what starter."

The professor seemed pleased, rising from his seat and going to release the Pokémon inside the Pokéballs. Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile were summoned, squealing with happiness of being outside. The professor presented them.

"These are your starters; I hope you've chosen wisely."

Dyllan crossed her arms, causally leaning against a wall, curious as to what starter each of her friend's had chosen, since the night before they refused to reveal as punishment for not going with them. Lyra, a girl the same age as Dyllan. Due to her grandfather passing away last year she hadn't been in the mood to begin any journey. Now, along with her friends, she was more then ready to start the adventure of her life.

Her arms reached forwards and she chose her starter. "I'm picking Chikorita as my first Pokémon!"

The grass-type smiled, accepting the embrace from her new trainer. Ethan and Kris moved forward at the same time, the two were fifteen equally and had been waiting for that moment for as long as Dyllan knew them. The two nodded at one another and simultaneously chose their starters. Cyndaquil for Ethan and Totodile for Kris.

The choices had been made and professor Elm, along with his assistant, was already there to present them with the latest version of the Pokédex and five Pokéballs. The three took and stored the items in their bags, thanking the professor in the process.

"Now listen carefully," Elm begun. "The three of you represent this Town and I know you will achieve great things in your journey. Search far and train hard but always remember to keep your feet grounded. Never loose sight of your goal, ok? I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you professor." They shout in chorus.

The professor then suddenly folded his arms and faced Dyllan. "So, I see not even your friends convinced you to start a journey this year."

"Trust us, we've tried," said Ethan, both girls confirming with a nod. "She says the same excuse over and over again…"

"That she's not ready?" Joe guessed in all innocence.

There was an agonizing silence in the air for what seemed like forever, until Ethan broke it. "Yeah… that she's not ready."

Lyra walked towards Dyllan, getting a hold of her right arm. "Come on, come see us off!"

**X**

It took everything that Dyllan had in her to prevent the tears from falling. There they were, the three persons she considered her best friends, leaving New Bark Town. She was sad, she couldn't mask that. She had her aunt and she would be busy taking care of Professor Elm's son and the lab, but it just wouldn't be the same now. One last thing she had to admit was that deep inside herself she was jealous. Jealous of seeing her friends accomplish something she could never have, jealous of the adventures, friends and places they would see.

But above everything she was happy; after all, she too knew how much they wanted this adventure.

Dyllan grabbed both her arms as her head slowly dropped. "I-I…" she began to stammer, but managed to compose her voice in the end. "I wish all of you the best of luck!"

The three smiled –sadly no doubt. Ethan raised a thumb up towards the hurting girl. "Thanks Dyllan, we promise not to disappoint you."

"Keep a good watch on the TV for you'll be hearing about us!" Lyra said cheerfully.

Kris wiped a tear in disguise, smiling right away. "And this concludes all of our farewells… Dyllan, best of luck to you too. We'll definitely see each other again."

And the three turned their back at New Bark Town, leaving towards a new beginning in their lives – a journey of a lifetime. Dyllan watched them until their silhouettes were gone. From there she returned home where she was greeted by her aunt and the two had lunch together. Dyllan and her aunt spoke a lot during their meal, mostly her aunt calming her down about her friends.

After lunch, the young girl went to the lab where she helped professor Elm take care of trainer's Pokémon.

"Dyllan I have a favour to ask you." Dyllan turned to the professor curious in what could it be. "Do you think that you can go to the house of a friend of mine and pick up a package that he has for me? I just received a call from him and he seemed really happy about something."

The young girl dusted her hands, "I don't mind it professor." She already snickered, for she knew practecly nothing could make professor Elm leave the lab. "Where do I have to go?"

"You actually know him," Elm smiled. "It's Mr. Pokémon's house. You've been there before with my assistant, right?"

"Y-yes…" she couldn't help her surprised expression. Indeed, she'd been to the house in the past – once. Not to mention it was a bit distant from New Bark. "Does someone take me there by car or something?" she had to ask.

The professor smiled at that point, returning to his chair where his computer was.

"Actually, no. We are far to busy to send any of my assistants to go there. But I'm aware of the wild Pokémon out there and of course I don't what you to get hurt," his smile grew wider. "Your little friend will accompany and protect you."

Dylan stepped back as he finished. A smile grew in her face as well but just as quickly faded away.

"Pi-pi!" came a squeak, and a Pichu came running into Dyllan's arms. Small sparks coming from its pink cheeks in pure happiness.

"P-professor Elm… I… really don't know…" Of course she wanted it. Travel with her friend even if just for a while – to have that trainer feeling. But she couldn't, it just wouldn't be fair...

"Nonsense!" he spat. "I'm sure that your parents wouldn't mind you to have a Pokémon for a few hours. Besides, why do they even have to know that you had a Pokémon?"

Dylan looked up at the professor; he winked at her smiling. Dylan thought for a moment about the situation. The whole thing was very tempting for her. That Pichu had been found by Dyllan herself when she first went to Johto to spend the summer with her aunt. He was terribly hurt, his life slowly fading away from him. She took him in to the professor she'd met that same day – professor Elm. He stayed up all night and all day taking care of that little Pichu. Dyllan had also stayed behind, praying for his recovery. His condition was horrible, but he survived – That Pichu had survived and from then on, he and Dyllan had remained good friends.

"You're right professor!" she shouted, starling Pichu. "As long as they don't hear about this, I'm sure it won't hurt. Mister Pokémons House, was it?"

The professor laughed. "That's the spirit! I even think that your aunt will be happy with this. But don't worry; I'll inform her of your leave. You should departure right away as you will take at least two days to go and come."

Dyllan mentaly pictured the route in her mind. The professor was probably right, by foot it would probably take her that long. "You up for it, Pichu?"

"Pii-pii!" he leaped to her left shoulder, comfortably sitting there.

Dyllan was given some basic matearials for her short journey. Mostly food and an oversized rain jacket should the weather radicaly change. When ready, she was accompanied by Professor Elm and his assistant outside where they wished her a good travel.

The young girl left but held her pace at the outskirts of New Bark Town. She rested a hand above her chest, feeling her heart beat with joy. She eyed Pichu. "Ready?"

A nod was all she needed before stepping inside the road.

* * *

**A/N:** Here it is, the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it and leave a comment :)


	2. Miracle

Ok. At first this was included in the first chapter. But I figured out that it made it way too long!

Enjoy this chappy and please give your opinion. I would like that :3

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon ©Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd., 4Kids Entertainment, Nintendo & Pokémon USA.

* * *

Route 29 was a fairly easy road until Cherrygrove City. Both Dyllan and Pichu were rather exited to be there together. The thing that excited the young trainer the most was watching the few trainers in the area. They were new, no doubt, most of them were trying to capture their very first Pokémon like Rattata or Sentret. She hoped to watch some of them battle, but she regrettably she had no time for that.

"Let's see..." Dyllan looked up the road ahead of her. "I think we have to go up here, then turn left and it's a straight walk to Cherrygrove," she eyed the little Pichu and smiled. "I'm guessing a two hour walk."

The yellow Pokémon laughed at the girl's poor physical resistance.

The two kept walking and after a while Dyllan felt somewhat disappointed that not even one wild Pokémon had tried to approach them. She had secretly wished to use Pichu in battle. For such a little guy he sure did ok in battle. She had actually used him once last year against a young trainer who wanted to test a new Pokémon he had just captured – A Weedle if her memory wasn't mistaken.

Sure it wasn't a powerful Pokémon, but still, it lost so easily to Pichu. Dyllan knew his moves well to know what to use in battle. In fact, her specialty really was Pokémon moves. She practically knew what each and every Pokémon out there could learn and she was also well familiar with type advantages and disadvantages. But despite all this, she clearly lacked battle experience.

At some point, Pichu leaped from her shoulder to the ground and began walking ahead of her. The two were reaching a gate that lead to route 46. It was commonly heard that different type of Pokémon lived beyond that gate, Pokémon a bit harder to raise, but since many aspiring trainers liked challenges, it was a frequently visited place.

Dyllan then noticed Pichu had come to a sudden stop. He had a serious almost worried face in him, ears twitching occasionally.

Dyllan stared ahead, but saw nothing. "Why are you stopping? We still have a lot to walk."

Pichu paid her no mind, rushing to climb a nearby tree, running to one of the branches. He placed a hand above his eyes, staring into the horizon for quite a while – his ears seemed to be in alert as well. All of a sudden his complexion changed, becoming a very scared one. He jumped to the ground yelling at Dyllan and pointing ahead of them.

Dyllan looked, becoming alarmed when her feet felt the ground shaking. She became nervous, and when her eyes finally saw what Pichu had already seen – she felt her soul leaving her body.

"What is that?" she yelled. "They're huge!"

A group of Tauros ran in their direction on a rampage. They didn't seem to make any intentions to stop any time soon. Pichu began running with Dyllan following promptly behind. The Tauros were fast and they soon caught up with Dylan and Pichu. When they realized they were in the middle of the stampede; Dylan yelled at Pichu in panic.

"Pichu! Jump to my arms!"

Pichu didn't seem to have heard her and kept running. The little Pokémon then looked back, noticing that the Tauros were just above his shoulder. Scared, Pichu charged his energy and unleashed it on some of the Tauros. The Tauros stopped for a moment, trying to recompose from the shock. Pichu and Dylan took advantage of the opportunity and continued running. The Tauros stared at them and with anger and frustration; they charged after them, only this time, their intentions were really to hurt them.

Dylan didn't know where they were going, but she had to find a way out, and fast. Dylan saw that they were running on a wide field, perfect for the Tauros to get them; she yelled at Pichu to turn right to cross a small wood in order to get away from the stampede. They did so and when they got there; Dylan also noticed that it was a dead end. They were on the top of a cliff and there was no other way to get out of there. Pichu turned around, but the Tauros had found them. Pichu stepped back to Dylan's legs. Dylan knew that they were in high critical position, but a decision had to be made.

"Do we even have a chance at fighting all of them?" she asked, feeling her hearth beat heavily. "I don't know what to do..."

Pichu backed even further away when hearing her words. He did not want to fight them. He knew his limits, defeating all of the Tauros was an impossible task to ask of him. But to their further misfortune, as Pichu was backing away, he failed to notice the edge of the cliff. He slipped and fell. Dyllan let out a panicked yell, not thinking, she jumped right after Pichu, managing to reach him and protect him in her arms.

The Tauros approached the cliff hearing their screams, but after a short wile they were gone. There was no river down there, just rock hard soil. What had happened was pretty clear for the raging Pokémon. The Tauros turned around and left the place.

The cliff was very high and there was no water running in that area, only hard soil. A few meters away from the high mountain were Dylan and Pichu. Pichu was between Dylan's arms; she had tried to protect him. Their bodies were motionless and there was no sign of breath. They were dead. Her first attempt at an adventure had ended that way; she should've had predicted. After all, there had to be a reason for her parents to prevent her from having one.

Silence covered the dusty air, but a light breeze was felt. Small whirlwinds were raised out of no where, quickly picking up sand. A shadow came from between the storm. It approached Dylan and Pichu with its red shinny eyes. It was tall and revealed to be white. It examined both the Pokémon and the Human. A white light surrounded the creature and it lowered his head touching Dylan and Pichu. A flash of light covered both of them. When it was gone, so was the mysterious creature. Pichu moved his ears and slowly opened his eyes, to see Dylan in front of him. She was breathing to his relief. What a crazy human she was… Still she tried to protect him from the fall. Pichu got up and looked around him; he needed to find help quickly. He heard the sound of a motorcycle and ran to the road. He saw a woman in a blue uniform riding the bike and caught her attention. The woman stopped her bike and stared at the panicked Pichu. She decided to follow him and soon came across Dylan.

"Oh my!" She ran up to the girl. "What happened?"

The Officer picked Dyllan up and went to the bike, placing Dylan in the passenger's side. Pichu hopped up and the Officer set way for the nearest hospital. The Officer exceeded the speed limit and quickly got to the hospital of Cherrygrove taking Dylan into their good hands. At that point Dylan opened her eyes and saw Pichu on top of her; she also saw some people in white around her and then she passed out.

_A younger Dylan sat in front of a television watching her favorite cartoon. But despite this, she didn't seem happy, on the contrary, she was pouting and seemed slightly angry. She watched from the corner of her eye an older teen placing things inside a large bag. She made a grumpy sound and continued watching the cartoon. The teen, a tall boy, laughed at her. He calmly approached her side, placing a comforting hand on her head. He said a few unheard words that Dyllan seemed not to like, for she ignored him and seemed even angrier. The boy sighed, rubbing her head one last time before returning to his packing duty. Dyllan once again watched him with the corner of her eye, only, there was sadness in them._

"ah!"

Dylan got up with her heart beating fast; she was sweating. After a while of trying to calm herself down; she laid down again in the white bed that she was in.

"Hate these memories..." she murmured to herself.

The young girl stared at the ceiling and with a jump got up after realizing that it wasn't the one from her house. She looked around her and saw a big window at her right. The room was simple; it had a complicated machine near her, a table on her left side and a sofa in front of her. Dylan spotted lights glowing from the window, so she got up and went to the window. It was night and she founded herself in a City. She saw some cars moving around in the pacific roads. Not many buildings in that area. After spotting some familiar things, Dylan could only conclude that she was in Cherrygrove City; there was no other city or village between New Bark Town and Cherrygrove. She remembered running with Pichu from the Tauros and that they had jumped from a cliff. Dylan looked at herself; she had her ankle wrapped up with white soft material. She knew that she had to be in a Hospital, but she couldn't quite remember how she had gotten there. She turned to her bead and spotted a yellow ball near her pillow. She smiled knowing that it was Pichu and got relieved knowing that he wasn't harmed. Dylan jumped to her bead and observed the sleepy fluffy yellow Pokémon.

It was a different Pichu from the regular ones. It had more fur and a scar across his left eye. The scar had the shape of a thunder and its fur was messy. The little Pokémon sighed and rolled around once. Dylan pulled the sheets to her and the Pokémon. She laid her head in the pillow and slept with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

yeah it's smaller than the previous one. Things will be revealed little by little :) I promise to explain the Tauros in the future!


	3. The first Pokémon battle

Here's another chapter! I'm actually a bit surprised how I wrote so fast considering I have exams to study for... oh well, that just shows how much I want to waste my time doing that -.-'

I hope you enjoy this chapter

…..

The morning ray of lights hit Dyllan's bed intensely, making the young girl awake with the bright light. Dyllan stretched herself into a sit position yawning. She knew that it was soon, probably 8 in the morning or so. She evilly eyed the light colored curtain, wishing for it to be black so she could've slept more.

About half an hour later, the door suddenly opened and a woman in white entered with, apparently, her breakfast. The woman noticed Dyllan.

"Already up? Aren't you the early bird" she smiled, placing her food on the nearby table a reaching for Dyllan's right arm. "Let me check you up, dear."

She was obviously the nurse. She was quick to remove the sheets from her causing some chill across Dyllan's body. She examined her ankle and changed the silk band. After giving Dyllan's breakfast, the nurse told Dyllan that she had twisted her ankle, but that it would heal very quickly.

"You were lucky to come here that fast. You should thank the Officer when you see her." the nurse informed her.

"Officer...?" Of course someone had to have brought her to the hospital, but Dyllan couldn't remember anything.

"Yes." The nurse smiled realizing the girl's amnesia. "She might come here later. I believe that your Pokémon also played a big role in your recovery."

Dyllan glared at Pichu, who was still very much asleep. He seemed tired.

"What did he do? He looks exhausted."

The nurse thought for a moment. "From what I heard, he was the one who caught the Officer's attention to help you." the woman once again gave in to a smile. "And he never left your side ever since you got here. Even when the doctor was treating you he refused to wait outside."

Dyllan couldn't help but smile. She knew Pichu for a very long time and the two were truly good friends. But still, up until that point she didn't know how much he cared for her. She had to quickly clean a few tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"Then… I owe my life to Pichu, right?"

The nurse laughed and nodded at her. She then left the room leaving Dyllan eating.

Dyllan was in the middle of her breakfast, when Pichu started moving his ears. The small Pokémon stretched itself; yawning loudly.

"Good morning sleepy-head." Dyllan greeted him.

Pichu looked up at her and smiled. He jumped to her lap and Dyllan hugged the little yellow ball. She was having a warm feeling crossing her body. It was nice to know that Pichu cared for her, that Pokémon were actually friendly creatures. They were like humans, with all kinds of emotions and personalities.

Someone knocked at the door and a doctor entered followed by an Officer that Dyllan knew that it had to be the one that took her there.

"And how are we feeling this morning?" The doctor greeted, touching her ankle.

"Much better, thank you." She assured, turning to the Officer next. "And it's also because of you isn't it? Officer…"

"Jenny!" The tall woman pronounced loudly. "I'm Officer Jenny and, yes, I was the one who broth you here."

"Thank you" Dyllan was sincerely thankful.

The Officer smiled at her. When the doctor finished examining her; he concluded.

"You can leave whenever you want. It will leave a nasty bruise, but we healed the wound perfectly! Just don't force it to much in the first hours, deal? It's best to prevent another injury, since it's very fragile at the moment."

The young girl lifted her leg in the air, moving her ankle around. "That's awesome!" she was pleased. "Can I leave now? No offense, but I have an errand to take care off." She quickly remembered.

The doctor laughed and tapped Pichu's head.

"You're free to go. Just try to be more careful next time; I know that you trainers are all adventurous and want to do all short of crazy things, but really; you can do all that and still be careful.

Dyllan smiled; she knew that she wasn't a trainer but the doctor didn't have to know that. She got up from bead and waited for them to leave so she could get rid of her patient outfit and change to her more normal garments. When she reached the entrance hall, she met up with Officer Jenny once again. She asked the woman if she had heard anything about the herd of wild Tauros. While she knew what Dyllan talked about, she too still had no idea what caused the Pokémon to act so violently. Apparently Dyllan hadn't been the only one harmed in the Tauros rampage. Two other trainers, a little boy and one Pokémon had also been injured.

Dyllan bowed, thanking the Officer once again for saving her life. She left the hospital and thought for a moment. She and Pichu fell from a really high place. The two shouldn't be standing there with just bruises on their bodies. It was strange, to say the least.

As Dyllan walked with the purpose of leaving Cherrygrove, she came across a familiar face. The person didn't notice her while entering a building that she saw to be the Pokémon Center. She quickly ran up there, Pichu following behind without really understanding her rush.

Once inside, she glanced around and spotted who she wanted at the balcony. She walked up to him.

"Ethan!" she cheered, giving the boy a fright.

"Dyllan?" his face was one of great puzzlement. "What are you doing here?"

Dyllan frowned. "Great way to say hi to a friend..." she playfully sighed pretending to be disappointed. "I'm running an errand for professor Elm. How about you? Where are Kris and Lyra?"

Ethan laughed, understanding the situation. "They are already heading towards Violet city. We agreed to meet there since I wanted to stay here and focus on something." noticing Pichu, he crouched to give the little fury creature a pet on the head. "So, where are you going?"

"Mister Pokémon's house. He has something for the professor."

"I see," Ethan turned to the balcony when hearing nurse Joy calling his name. He proceeded to thank the nurse and retrieve two Pokéballs from her. "Say, before you go, how would you like to have a battle with me?"

This shocked Dyllan. "What?! Are you crazy?! I don't have any Pokémon to battle you!"

Ethan pulled a face. "I see one next to you," he pointed towards Pichu. "Come on, I just got a new Pokémon and I want to test him in battle."

Dyllan couldn't help herself but laugh. "Don't be ridiculous, Ethan."

Now he was starting to get annoyed. "It's not like you haven't used him before! Stop being a pain in my behind and come and help me."

And with those words he left the center. Dyllan felt herself becoming nervous. She eyed Pichu.

"You want to battle Ethan? I have no idea what kind of Pokémon he caught in the wild."

Pichu's eyes crossed Dylan's, he seemed determined. Dyllan quickly caught his enthusiasm and the two also left the center.

Once outside again, Dyllan walked to where Ethan was and he led her to a remote place where they could battle without destroying anything.

"This seems like a good place," he looked around satisfied. "Good for you?"

Dyllan also looked around pleased. "Yes. Well, you know I'm going with Pichu so, you might as well make the first move."

Ethan laughed. "That's the spirit!" he took a Pokéball in his hands and enlarged the device. "Here comes my choice."

The ball hit the floor, opening and revealing the Pokémon inside. It was tinny, with many different colors in his feathers. The one's on his head were brown and messy, on his back they were black, becoming somewhat red on the wings and white on the stomach area. Dyllan knew that Pokémon.

"Meet Spearow, my new Pokémon." Ethan introduced.

Dyllan showed little emotion. "Well... you do know Spearow is a flying-type, right?"

"And Pichu is an electric-type... I graduated school you know?" Ethan gave her an odd stare.

"I know, it's just... fine. I'm sure you know what you're doing."

The boy gave her a reassuring smile. Both he and Spearow eyed one another and Dyllan noticed some discomfort in Spearow. If she were to bet, then Ethan had just recently captured that Spearow and the two hadn't bonded yet. She could use that to her advantage.

The battle began, and the bird Pokémon flew up and aimed Pichu with his sharp beak. The little electric mouse avoided the first encounter by swiftly running to the side, but was unable to avoid the second hit performed by a very quick Spearow.

Dyllan shouted for Pichu in concern as Ethan continued his Peck command on Spearow. Dyllan observed. Ethan's Spearow was fast and never before had she and Pichu battled together. In terms of type advantage, she had it, the problem was hitting a fast moving target. Now that she thought about it, Ethan was already training for a type disadvantage situation like that and was using Spearow's speed to counter that. Unfortunately for Ethan, Dyllan knew a thing or two when it came to battles foe watching over and over on television.

"Steady." she commanded, making Pichu hold still in his place.

Pichu eyed her once and after a quick reassuring nod from Dyllan, he waited for Spearow to come. The bird flew around in the air,aiming down to an unprotected Pichu. He descended at high speed, beak aiming perfectly at the mouse that was his prey.

"Thundershock!" she shouted.

Pichu swiftly charged and electrified the bird Pokémon just a few inches from him. Due to the closeness, Pichu's attack had been beyond super effective. It was a one hit-K. O.

There was distaste in Ethan's face as he returned the inured Pokémon inside the pokéball. Contrarily, there were shouts of happiness coming from Dyllan and a arm running Pichu.

"Alright we did it! Nice going, thanks for trusting my command Pichu!" she hugged and squeezed the electric mouse who was also in joy.

Ethan approached his friend and offered a hand shake, which Dyllan gladly accepted it.

"My fault, maybe it's too soon to be risking type disadvantages in battle." he admitted.

"Dyllan smiled. "I don't think it's bad to be thinking about a situation like this. It's bound to happen. But I do think you should probably befriend your Pokémon first and gain its trust before entering battle." she shrugged. "But that's just me."

Ethan laughed. "No, you're right. I will be more careful next time. Anyways," he threw his hands inside his pockets. "You should probably keep heading for Mr. Pokémon's house. Got quite a walk ahead of you."

"Why don't you come with me up there? Violet city is on the same road."

"Yeah, but I have to heal my Pokémon again. Probably challenge a couple of trainers and only then will I head up to Violet city to meet up with Kris and Lyra." he sighed rather heavily. "I have to tell you, being the only guy in the group is quite boring. I'm thinking of inviting another male trainer to join us and make things a little easier for me."

Dyllan had to laughed rather loudly. "I hear you. Well then, I do have to get going. It was nice seeing you once again Ethan."

"You too Dyllan." He saluted her. "Good luck to you!"

Dyllan remained in her position as she watched Ethan return to the Pokémon center. She smiled to mask the pain of not traveling with her friends.


	4. Slow progress

Ok, just two more chapters and I promise that the adventure will start!

I'm doing this, so that people can get to know a little about my character Dyllan. I think it's important to understand her struggle in beginning her quest.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dyllan followed Ethan inside the Pokémon center. Ethan was already handing his pokéball containing his Spearow to Nurse Joy, feeling surprised when turning around to see Dyllan.

"Well, I figured I may as well keep you company while you wait for Spearow to heal."

Ethan crossed his harms, a hint of a smile on his face. "How kind of you..." he gestured towards a couch. "Let's sit over there."

Dyllan inserted a coin in a vending machine and out came a bottle of fresh water, she promptly handed it for Pichu to drink. As she sat next to Ethan, she couldn't help herself but asking him.

"Why did you use Spearow if you clearly knew I only had Pichu to battle with?"

The boy shrugged. "I knew the risk."

Dyllan shook her head. "You were by far the best student in your school. I know that. Even if I only visited you guys during summer, I know everyone asked you for battling tips and strategies." she sighed. "So why?"

Ethan couldn't help himself from laughing. "My decision really left you that curious? Well," his eyes met the ceiling. "If I want to become a respectful trainer then I have to be the best in any situation." he then shot Dyllan a serious look. "Even in type disadvantage matches. But I get it, it was still too soon for me to be taking those risks. I haven't even bonded with my newly captured Spearow and it's going to be harder for me to do so after this loss."

She had to agree. "I see your point. I'm no expert, but perhaps you should teach Spearow some specific moves to counter electric-type and even rock-type Pokémon."

Nurse Joy called Ethan to get his healed Pokémon back. "That's exactly what I intend to do." he smiled at her. "See you Dyllan. I'm going back to the place where I captured Spearow for some bonding and training."

Of course, he had to leave, he was on a journey. "Good luck Ethan, hope to see you on television very soon."

The boy smiled proudly. "Be sure of that!"

Ethan left the Pokécenter. Dyllan smiled as she picked up a water filled Pichu in her arms. Once again she felt sad for not following her friends. She shook the thought from her head. No use thinking about such things.

She thank Nurse Joy for everything she had done for her and left the Pokécenter. After a few minutes, Dyllan found the exit to route 30.

"Route 30..." she read the sign. "Mister Pokémon's house is this way Pichu. We'll be there in a few hours."

She began her walk along the road. After an hour the two reached a house. Dyllan couldn't remember seeing that house the last time she was there, however, she did pass by car that last time.

The young girl observed the house as she moved along. It was a small house with no second floor. It had a beautiful garden around it and in the backyard Dyllan could spot a few Apricorn trees. By now Dyllan was far too distracted with the beautiful Apricorn that she failed to notice Pichu approaching a pink ball on the ground near the house.

The small yellow rodent smelled the pink round thing and tried to play with it, only to his surprise, it moved on its own. Startled, Pichu slammed it with his left paw. The ball moved again, but it seemed disturbed or annoyed, it rolled over Pichu hitting him. Now angry, Pichu replied the attack with a thundershock. As the electric attack hit, the pink ball uncurled and revealed to be some kind of Pokémon who cried in pain.

It was then that Dyllan noticed. "Pichu! Stop that!" she ordered while running towards him.

At that point the house door opened and from it came a young girl running. Pichu held his attack as the girl grabbed, presumably, her crying Pokémon. The girl had long black hair tied in two pig tails, the pig tails moved fiercely as she faced Dyllan.

"Who are you?" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger. "Why did you attack my Pokémon?! Does it look like a wild Pokémon from these parts?!"

"Dyllan raised her hands defensively. "No, no! Not at all!" she bowed. "I'm so sorry. Pichu acted on his own here. I'm not a trainer."

Pichu watched and mimicked the bow apologetically.

The girl eyed the two. Her Pokémon had stopped crying. The shock hadn't been too strong, it had only scared her Pokémon. The girl approached Dyllan.

"Fine, fine. No harm done." she took her hand to raise Dyllan from her bow. "Not a trainer hu? Then what are you doing on this road with a Pokémon?"

"Just doing an errand." she smiled. "Hi, I'm Dyllan."

The girl seemed surprised. "Oh, Casey..." both shook hands. "This is Igglybuff."

Dyllan seemed exited. "An Igglybuff?! Never saw one before, how cute!"

The baby Pokémon blushed, she seemed pleased with the compliment.

Casey laughed. "She's an attention seeker."

Dyllan smiled. "Listen, is there something I can do to make it up for this misunderstanding?"

Casey shook her head smiling also. "Don't worry. Normal baby Pokémon behavior. I'll take Igglybuff home and nurse her."

Dyllan bit her bottom lip. She couldn't help but feeling responsible for Casey's Pokémon getting hurt. "Well... if you say so. Then I better get going."

"Good luck. And be careful, many trainers come here looking for a challenge." Her eyes frowned. "Rookies aren't usually the brightest of trainers."

Dyllan laughed, thanking Casey for the hint. She left, waving back at the dark-haired girl. The rest of the path was surprisingly simple. She encountered a few wild Pokémon that she easily handled with Pichu. She enjoyed it. Traveling and battling with Pichu by her side. She sure could get used to that life.


	5. One choice One dream

Finally!! I managed to take care of whatever it was blocking me from updating

Ok, here we'll get to know a bit more about Dylan. Enjoy!!

Darn, darn I always forget to do the disclaimer! I don't own Pokémon or any of their characters. But I do own MY creative characters!!! Ahahah! Cough… cough…

Please enjoy yourselves.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After a few hours she reached Mr. Pokémon's house. She sighs in relief and knocked at the door. A far voice called out, ordering for her to enter. Dylan smiled and entered the house. Sitting in a table there was Mr. Pokémon with another person. He got up as soon as he spotted her.

- Why if it isn't Dylan! Professor Elm told me that he had sent someone to come here, but he didn't mention you! Please come in and have a seat.

Dylan broadly smiled at the rich elder. She hugged him as it had passed a very long time since the last time that she had seen him. She liked Mr. Pokémon; he was a very kind man that Dylan held great respect. Dylan turned to the person that was visiting Mr. Pokémon. He was wearing white and he looked like a scientist. At Dylan's eyes; he also seemed wise.

- Hi! I'm Dylan.

The man got up and shook hands with Dylan.

- Professor Oak! Pleased to meet you Dylan.

Dylan gasped. She could not believe that she was actually in the presence of the great professor from Pallet Town. She blushed and smiled at him.

- I'm sorry professor. I hadn't recognized you at first glance. I wasn't really expecting to find you here in Johto.

- You left Pallet a week ago and you already don't remember me? Very typical of you!

The professor laughed with Mr. Pokémon. Dylan's face got beat red. Professor Oak noticed her small Pichu and confronted her about it.

- Say Dylan. How come you have a Pokémon? –He picked Pichu up. – You don't like the Pokémon that we have in Pallet?

- Professor Oak wait!

Dylan tried to warn the professor about Pichu's behavior towards strangers. But it was too late and Pichu shocked the Professor. When Pichu was done, the professor fell to the floor.

- I… see... this one has a functional problem.

Angry with the comment, Pichu shocked the professor again.

After a good five minutes Pichu stopped his attack on the professor and the three sat down at the table with Mr. Pokémon.

- I don't want to take much of your time Dylan. So here's the item that I want you to give to professor Elm. –Said that, Mr. Pokémon handed an egg to Dylan.

- An egg?!? –She denounces surprised.

Pichu approached the white egg smelling it. Mr. Pokémon laughed in a poor way.

- I understand that I could have delivered that myself. But I'm an old man and walking isn't as easy as it used to be.

- I didn't mean that… It's just I thought that I was getting something really important!

- But that is important. –Interrupted professor Oak. – Studding Pokémon birth is always important to acknowledge more stuff about Pokémon! Many things have changed during these past three years, but even so, Pokémon remain a mystery for all of us. Every detail that we can learn from them is more than welcomed.

Dylan nodded, understanding what the professor was saying. Indeed, a lot had changed since the raise of the new Pokémon champion. Trainers would now start their Pokémon journey between the ages of 14; 15 and 16. From what Dylan had heard, the trials of becoming a Pokémon champion had become tremendously difficult. Yet; she couldn't care less. That was something out of her reach.

- Well… I have to return home and give the professor the egg and Pichu.

At her words professor Oak wondered. He gave Dylan a confused look.

- You're giving Pichu? ... Isn't he yours?

- No. –Dylan shook her head. – He was only borrowed to me, in order to reach here safely. You know that I'm not allowed to have pokémon right? I believe my parents have shared the accident with you.

Professor Oak got an expression of intense dislike. He knew about Dylan's past and the accident that she was referring to, but still, he could not accept her parents preventing her from having a Pokémon. From what he had seen so far, Dylan and Pichu seemed to get along. He was of opinion that everyone should have contact with a Pokémon. With a grin on his face; he rose up and removed a red object from his pocket.

- Dylan! I here by declare you an official Pokémon trainer!

Mr. Pokémon was caught by surprise, but not as much as Dylan had been, even Pichu was surprised.

- What are you talking about professor?!! –She trembled. –I-I can't have Pokémon! My parents would kill me! You know that!

- Yes I know that. –He replied smiling. – But Dylan, you love Pokémon. I find it very unfair for you to not follow your dreams because of a past accident. I understand your parents concern, don't get me wrong. But they should also believe in you and allow for you to follow your own path.

His kind and wise words had touched Dylan; she was holding herself from getting up and grab the pokédex that the professor was holding, and just say 'Yes professor you're right! I should follow my dreams and not look back!'

If only it wore that simple.

Many thoughts crossed Dylan's mind at that particular moment. She didn't know what to do. Her wish was to accept the offer, but by doing it so; she would have to carry with the consequences. Professor Oak knew that Dylan wouldn't make a decision there.

- I understand your fear. –He stored the pokédex in his pocket. He then turned to her completely changing the subject. – Let me give you a ride home. You'll get there before night fall; you must be exhausted from walking all the way here.

Dylan gave the professor a shy smile and nodded accepting his ride. She hugged Mr. Pokémon again and left his house. Professor Oak went inside his white van; Dylan smiled to herself as she had missed seeing the vehicle. Dylan entered along with Pichu and both carried on to New Bark Town.

Pichu had his head outside the opened window; he was delighted to feel the wind. Professor Oak couldn't help himself but to examine Dylan. Her body was there, but her mind had wondered off. The professor knew that she had been thinking about his proposal ever since they left. He was surprised with himself too. It wasn't normal for him to actually invite a person in becoming a trainer. There was something different about the young girl next to him. Dylan lived in Pallet Town for most of her life. He wasn't familiar with her previous home, but he knew about most of Dylan's past. Her mother used to work as a Pokémon researcher in his laboratory; her father was a former Pokémon TC (Trainer Competitor). A Trainer Competitor is someone who battles other trainers, with the purpose of pointing out their mistakes, build up their battle strategies and making sure that they are good candidates for the Pokémon league.

Both of them have given up their jobs. Dylan's mother was now a housewife, while her father worked at a supermarket. Their whole lives had changed ever since the accident. They also had developed a great fear for Pokémon, since they played an important role in the accident. With fear that the same could happen to Dylan; they forbid her of going anywhere near Pokémon.

Maybe that was why he had reacted the way he did. Maybe he felt sorry for Dylan. She moved to Pallet when she was seven. She was a curious little girl; she would often pick inside the lab through an outdoor window. It always made the professor smile whenever she would do that. He used to invite her in, but she would just walk away although she clearly wanted to enter. After a couple of years in that 'go or don't go' Dylan finally stepped inside the lab with the professor.

Her eyes went wide when she saw the Pokémon inside the lab. She would never touch them, but observe them from afar. Her favorite moment in the lab was when trainers went to get their first Pokémon and travel. She had witnessed many of those moments, including the one of Ash and Gary.

The professor was smiling broadly and Dylan wondered.

- What's so funny professor?

Professor Oak woke up to reality. He had gazed off. He glanced at Dylan and smiled again.

- I was remembering your little peek-a-boos outside the window of my lab!

- Why are you remembering that?! –She shouted embarrassed. – I was very shy at the time! Besides… you know.

- Indeed I do… - He mentioned in a caring tone. – Dylan… Do you still remember your brother?

His question had caught her off guard. Her heart accelerated as she heard the question. Pichu turned his attention to her as, he too, wondered. Dylan swallowed hard and bowed her head.

- Why… Why the sudden question?

- I don't want to bring back any pain to you Dylan. –He replied. – But you were very small when the accident happened and I was wondering if…

- I relive that day almost every night! –She interrupted. – I was… six, but it seems as it occurred yesterday… I can almost hear the sounds… the agony… the fall… the screams… and the long silence afterwards... Like I was there.

Dylan grabbed her chest tight; her heart was aching. Pichu's eyes glowed at her story; he touched her hand with tender. Dylan looked down at the yellow Pokémon. It was funny to see how their relation had changed so fast. At first; she didn't want a Pokémon. Pichu didn't want to go with her, but now, they cared for each other. They were an item, if one was aching so was the other. Dylan didn't want to leave that Pichu, after all they went through, leaving the Pokémon was going to be hard. She knew that it was easy for someone to get attached to a Pokémon, but she didn't knew that it could be this fast.

They reached New Bark Town around the end of the day. The professor exited the van and went to the other side to open Dylan's door.

- Ok Dylan! You're home.

Dylan had a smirk stamped in her face, the professor wondered. She pulled her head straight forward and announced to the professor.

- Professor Oak. – She says firmly. –I here by to accept your offer and become a Pokémon trainer!


	6. The adventure starts

After this chapter the REAL adventure starts!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dylan opened the door to the Pokémon laboratory. She walked in professor Elm's direction with confidence. The professor saw her and so did her aunt, who apparently was also there. Professor Elm did look surprised in seeing professor Oak along with Dylan. Dylan approached professor Elm's desk and greeted her aunt.

- Hi aunt! What are you doing here?

- I was hoping to find you here. –She replied. - I assumed that this would be the first place that you would go, once you arrived.

Dylan smiled. Professor Elm got up shaking hands with professor Oak. He turned to Dylan curious.

- So Dylan, did Mr. Pokémon give you the package?

- Actually it's no package. –She said giggling and taking out the egg from her back pack. – It's an odd egg!

Professor Elm took the egg exited. He placed it inside a glass capsule and returned his attentions to both Dylan and professor Oak.

- I don't want to be rude, but why are you here professor Oak?

- I believe Dylan might answer you that! –He pronounced overwhelmed with an inner happiness.

Dylan's cheeks roused a bit; she was also feeling nervous. Pichu jumped to the top of the desk jumping around in some short off happiness. Both her aunt and professor Elm stared at Dylan, both confused and very curious. Dylan was determined in doing what she had in mind; she was only afraid of their reaction, especially her aunt. But she had a feeling that her aunt wouldn't oppose.

- Aunt, professor Elm. – She started. –I want to become a Pokémon trainer!

Professor Elm was stunned with the sudden change of mind; her aunt gasped. Professor Oak approached trying to explain better her decision.

- I was at Mr. Pokémon's house when Dylan got there. I know Dylan for quite a long time and I know about her past and present problems. So I wondered why she had a Pokémon with her, after she explained to me that it was just borrowed I figured out that that was the perfect opportunity for Dylan to try and contact with Pokémon. I offered her the chance of becoming a Pokémon trainer and, for my own surprise, she accept it!

Pichu ran into Dylan's arms cheering. Dylan grabbed him up giggling, although she had most of her attention on her aunt. Professor Elm seemed happy with the news, but her aunt was a bit concerned. She looked up at Dylan and timidly smiled.

- My darling, nothing would make me happier that seeing you fulfill your childhood dream… -She paused for a long moment. – However, your parents might not feel the same way.

- I know that aunty. –Says Dylan with tenderness. – To be completely honest with you; I wasn't thinking in telling my parents when I made this decision.

Shock took over everyone in the room, except for Dylan of course. Her aunt couldn't find any words to come out, professor Elm adjusted his glasses and pondered about it for a second.

- That… wouldn't be such a bad idea. –All attentions turned to him. – I mean; Dylan is on summer vacation. She can travel the World for three months which is more than enough to accomplish a few things.

- I know it's possible for her to hide it from her parents, but where will she put the Pokémon afterwards? -Asked professor Oak, yet, he seemed interested in the suggestion.

- Here of course! –Shouted professor Elm. – Like every trainer does; their Pokémon come to the lab. And they can stay here for whenever Dylan visits.

Dylan and Pichu couldn't help but to smile at each other. It was good to know that they really cared for her, even her aunt started to show some interest in the conversation. After some time of discussion; they all came to an agreement. Her aunt turned to Dylan giving her the conclusion.

- Very well young lady! I'm allowing you to go and keep this a secret from your parents! You must return to New Bark Town before the last day of your summer vacations and you will leave your Pokémon with professor Elm here at the lab, are we clear?

Dylan was holding herself from jumping in excitement.

- Yes! Yes! We are clear! – She throes Pichu up and grabbed him again. – Pichu! We're starting our journey tomorrow morning!

- Evening!! – They shouted in chorus.

Dylan entered her aunt's house along with Pichu, after thanking professor Oak for all his help and support. Her aunt glared at her; she had never seen Dylan so happy. Dylan had gone up stairs to prepare her pack for the long trip. The phone rang at that moment and her aunt picked it up.

- Hello? – She asked docilely. When she heard the voice on the other side of the line; her face was carved with a nervous look. She lowered the phone and shouted out. –Dylan! Could you please come down here?

Dylan ran down the stairs very energetic. She looked up at her aunt; she realized immediately who was at the phone. A nervous feeling crossed her body. Dylan grabbed the phone and tried to sound as normal as she could.

- Hi mom! –She shouted. – Yes I'm having a great time with aunty! –She started by answering the typical questions. – How's dad? -She knew the answer, but she was buying time so she could figure out something to say to her mother. – That's great! Listen… There's going to be a volcanic trip tomorrow! – Her aunt chuckled at her despair of making up something. – I signed myself in mom. It's going to be great! We're heading towards… -She looked around trying to make up a name, her aunt whispered to her an answer. – Indigo Plateau! –Her mother went silent for a while; Dylan realized that she had just said the mountain which behind is the Pokémon league. She glared at her aunt, who shrugged her shoulders. – Hu? I can go? Really?! Thanks mom! Be sure to call on my cell phone, so that we can talk! Bye and thank you!

Dylan put down the phone and jumped around in happiness.

- I'm going! I'm going! See?! Everything will work out great!

- Yes, at least for a while. –Her aunt then warned her. – You'll have to make up another excuse if you want to keep traveling! This 'trip' that you're supposed to go, would probably only last a week to the max.

Dylan nodded; she knew about that. But she had a lot of time to figure another lie. She returned to her room, once up there; she saw Pichu lazing in her bed. She went to him smiling. He must've been tired from the night at the hospital. Dylan finished packing and also went inside her bed ready for a good night sleep.

This time she didn't dream with the typical boy. No nightmares for a change, but a sweet dream where she found herself in the middle of an arena ready to face the Pokémon champion.

Dylan's clock rang at seven thirty in the morning. She brutally swigged her arm hitting the clock and making it fall to the ground and brake. She ended up falling asleep again.

Dylan is awaken by two small hands shaking her arm. She opened her eyes in a very slow-motion. She yawned and turned around in bed.

- What are you doing Pichu? ... –She complained. –Get back to sleep.

Pichu jumped out of the bed and went to a desk near it. He managed to turn on the television and a man started to speak from it.

- _… That was just amazing! Wasn't it folks? It looks like Charmeleon got completely beat up by Cubone! And with that amazing battle, we conclude our live broadcasting of 'Trainer's View'! Until next time! And have a rest of a good day._

- That's odd… - Muttered Dylan to herself. – I though that show would only start at two … Yikes!!

Dylan jumped from her bed after realizing the time. She had never dressed herself as fast as she did that day. Pichu would only stare at his newly trainer. Dylan grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs towards the door. On the way there; she noticed that the door was opened and that near it was her aunt with a wrapped up sandwich. Dylan left picking up her lunch without saying a word. The 'I told you so' smile in her aunt's face was very clear.

Professor Elm, for everyone's surprise, was outside his lab and walked over to Dylan as soon as he saw her.

- Well, maybe we should've made a bet in how you were going to be late. –He chuckled. – Here's your pokédex and five pokéballs for you to start. Also, if you need anything please don't hesitate to call.

- Thank you so much professor! – She says hugging the professor. – This will be the best summer vacation ever! I'll make sure to give news. Pichu, you ready?

The little Pokémon sparked. Dylan set way out of New Bark Town and into her adventure.


	7. Set pokéball and Fly!

Hurray! Dylan finally starts her adventure :)

And in a good way I might add!! Just kidding lol

Enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Route 29:**

Dylan had crossed this path before, many times in fact, so she had no problems in doing it again. She wouldn't get lost. Thoughts of their miracle survivor with the Tauros crossed Dylan's mind. There was something not right with that story. She saw the high off the cliff that both fell from, it was like a straight route for death, yet, they survived with just a few scratches and a twisted ankle. Dylan was not the type of person that believed in luck, but she couldn't find an explanation for it and decided to let it go for now.

- To be truly honest Pichu, I really don't know what I am going to do in this trip. –Pichu looked up at her not very surprised. – Maybe I should challenge Gym leaders… Hey look!

Dylan pointed out to their front; Pichu followed her movement and saw a Pokémon. It was small and brown, it looked like a bird. Pichu wasn't very impressed with it. Dylan removed her pokédex to identify the Pokémon.

_Pokémon Pidgey. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. Pidgey is a peaceful Pokémon that prefers not to fight._

- Interesting… -She returns the pokédex to her pocket. – I've seen other trainers done this before! Pichu watch!

Dylan ran forward catching the small Pidgey's attention. Pichu stayed back observing his trainer's actions; he sat down on the grass almost like he was a bout to see a movie. Dylan removed a pokéball from the side of her pack and enlarged it. With strength she threw it at the Pidgey who didn't move.

- Ha! This is easy! I got… hu?

Her pokéball flew above the Pidgey landing quite far from where he was standing. Dylan had missed. The Pidgey looked back at the pokéball then at her; he made a mocking sound at her and then flew out of there. Dylan was frustrated and picked her pokéball up. She turned around only to get even more embarrassed; her Pichu was rolling in the grass loudly laughing at his trainer.

With flames burning in her eyes Dylan scolded Pichu.

- That is not funny! –Her temper only made Pichu laugh even harder. – I'm going to catch that Pidgey even if it is the last thing I do!

With that she left at a high walk. Pichu eventually got up and followed her. After a short walk they spotted Pidgey again. He was searching for food on the ground. Dylan approached the little Pokémon trying not to be seen. When she got as close as she could; she pulled herself out of the tall grass yelling.

- Gotcha now!! –She threw her pokéball at the Pidgey and this time it hit him. – Yes! I caught it!

Her cheerful happiness would soon go away as the pokéball opened releasing Pidgey. The Pokémon flapped his wings to the ground creating a small whirlwind that made Dylan fall. Again Pidgey made a mocking sound and left. Pichu giggled from afar. Dylan turned to him with a groan.

- If you're so smart why don't you go and get it?!

- Pichu- Pi! -Yelped her Pokémon running after Pidgey.

Pichu caught Pidgey just a few meters from Dylan. Pichu used his thundershock making the flying Pokémon land. Pichu ran up to Pidgey but was thrown back with the Pokémon's sand-attack. Pichu shook out the sand in his eyes and quickly continued his pressure on the Pidgey. With a spin Pichu hit the flying Pokémon with tail whip. At this point Pichu shouted at Dylan; she threw the pokéball with elegance capturing the Pidgey for the third time. The pokéball moved a good five times before the middle red light disappeared. Dylan was kneeled near the pokéball.

- Well? How do I know that it won't come out?

Pichu slapped himself in the head. He picked up the pokéball and cheered happily. Dylan realized at that moment that she had just captured her first Pokémon ever.

- I caught it? –She grabbed the pokéball rising it up in the air. – I caught my first Pokémon!

* * *

After a short walk Dylan sat at a big rock. Pichu followed her up and stared at the pokéball that held his new partner. Dylan picked it up and smiled.

- What do you say we see our new Pokémon?

Pichu sparked cheerful. Dylan threw the pokéball up releasing Pidgey. The little bird Pokémon flew above them in a circle then landed near Dylan and Pichu. Pidgey examined his new trainer and Pichu. Dylan clapped her hands exited with her new Pokémon.

- Hi Pidgey! –She says tapping the Pokémon's head. – I'm Dylan and this is Pichu, pleased to meet you!

Pidgey flapped his wings happy. Pichu played along with Pidgey as Dylan unwrapped her sandwich and started to eat it. She admired both her Pokémon from the rock. She thought that was funny how they got along with each other; she was also surprised with herself. She had just walked a few meters from New Bark Town and she already had caught a Pokémon. Sure it hadn't been easy, but she would soon get the hang of it. The battle between Pichu and Pidgey also came to her mind. She saw Pichu use a different move with his tail. She grabbed the pokédex to see what kind of move it was. Tail whip was the answer she got; Dylan wasn't very familiar with Pokémon moves and that could be a problem for her.

- Ok guys, let's get going.

She continued down the road with her Pokémon. When Cherrygrove was beginning to reveal in front of them, another Pokémon caught Dylan's attention. She knew this one well as her aunt didn't like them.

- Hey it's a Caterpie! – She removed her back pack. –Pidgey go get it!

The bird Pokémon flew to the little insect. It awaited orders from his trainer, but after a long wait he didn't receive any. Pidgey looked back at her; she was with a pokéball in her hands ready to throw at the green Pokémon.

- Come on Pidgey! You have to attack it so that I can catch it!

A long silence covered the area. After a while Dylan realized that she had to command her Pokémon.

- Oh… Ok I get. –She concluded a little embarrassed. – Pidgey use your… uh… attack with sand?

Dylan had no clue of her Pokémon's moves. Pidgey sigh and turned to the green Pokémon, but it was gone. Surprised, Dylan started looking around in search for the Pokémon, but a mocking laugh caught her attention.

- That was the funniest thing I've seen in years! –Says a boy coming out of the tall grass. – I also never saw a rooky trainer that bad.

- Hey! Who asked for your opinion?! Who are you?

- Bryan. –He says confident and approaching Dylan. – I really don't have to ask if you're a newbie, I already know the answer.

Dylan sneered at the white haired boy and turned her back on him.

- So what? We're all newbie's at some point!

- Hey don't get me wrong! I just thought that maybe you could use some help.

Dylan turned to Bryan. He had white hair and a sporty look; he was also tanned, suggesting that he had been to the beach often. The boy had cute green eyes a little covered up by his bangs; he seemed nice making Dylan trust him.

- I'm Dylan. –She extends her hand. – Sorry for being that brute… It's kind of embarrassing being that bad at Pokémon!

- No problem! Like you said, we're all newbie's at some point. I was nearby when I saw you trying to catch that Caterpie. When I saw that you didn't do a thing to attack the Pokémon, I thought 'Yeah, that's a newbie right there!'.

Dylan bowed her head, hearing the boy. He smiled at her touching her shoulder.

- But hey, I see you already caught a Pokémon so that's good! We better get to Cherrygrove first and rest there, I'll teach you anything you need to know once we're there.


	8. A lesson in both Pokémon and life

Why do I always forget to do this?!

I don't own Pokémon! If I did, I'd be dead rich and at this moment I would be on a tropical island burning under the Sun and drinking coco!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Cherrygrove City:**

Both teens entered the City of Cherrygrove. Bryan asked Dylan if her Pokémon needed any rest; she looks at both of them and concludes that they are fine. Bryan smiled and made signal for her to follow him.

They reached a public beach and Dylan wondered about it. Bryan said for her to trust him; he would teach her a few stuffs as he had said earlier. They walked through the sandy beach without their shoes. The day was beautiful, not a cloud disturbed the big blue sky and the sun bighted intensely. Bryan took Dylan as far from the people in the beach as much as it was possible. They were near a small cave where the sea was lapping gently. Pichu and Pidgey took the opportunity and went for a quick dive at the sea, leaving Dylan and Bryan behind. Bryan removed his sports jacket, leaving him with a white simple t-shirt. Dylan also removed her white vest and both teens sat in the sand.

- Can I make you a question? –Asks Dylan politely.

- I believe that's already a question. –He replied smiling. – But I'll allow you to make another.

Dylan rolled her eyes.

- I want to know why you decided to suddenly help me. You don't know me.

- That's true. – Says Bryan thoughtful. - To be honest, not even I know the answer to that, but I most likely felt sorry for your clumsiness…

Dylan fell behind in the sand. That was not the answer she wanted to hear. Bryan laugh and got up. He stretched himself and whistled at her Pokémon.

- Come on guys! We're about to start our lesson!

Pidgey flew out of the water and Pichu caught one last wave before going out. Unfortunately the wave was the one that got him and Pichu was rolled all the way back to shore. Pidgey flew him by laughing; Pichu shook himself and went for Dylan and Bryan. Dylan also got up ready for her Pokémon lesson.

- Very well. I'll start by the basics, as I assume that you don't know them as well.

Dylan gave Bryan hostile glares; he seemed unfazed by them though.

- I'll teach you the basic triangle. Grass type Pokémon have advantage on Water types, as Water type one's are strong against Fire types and Fire Pokémon are good against Grass type one's. You got that?

- It makes sense. So each Pokémon has an elemental weakness?

- That's right! You're understanding! – Says Bryan satisfied. - Let's see another example, like both your Pokémon.

Pichu and Pidgey stare at each other. Bryan went behind them and kneeled.

- Pichu is an electrical type as Pidgey is a flying/ normal one. That means that Pichu will have the type advantage on Pidgey.

Pichu put his tong out at Pidgey annoying him. Bryan laugh and got up.

- However, just because a Pokémon has some advantage, doesn't necessarily mean that it will win a battle.

- It doesn't? –Dylan was showing interest in what she was learning. – Ah, you must mean the move that every Pokémon has! Teach me that! I have no clue what kind of moves a Pokémon can have!

- I kind of noticed. –He replied almost amused. – And yes, I'm referring to their attacks. You're a smart girl I'll give you that credit!

Dylan smiled confident. Finally; she was hearing something good coming out of his mouth.

- Well… Pokémon moves differ from Types to each Pokémon individually. So as you can see there are many of them. I'll give you something once we get to the pokécenter, it will help you with that problem.

Dylan raised an eyebrow at Bryan. Did he just say 'we'? Dylan figured that he was most likely a trainer and like every trainer would spend the night at the center.

The sun was burning above them and soon they started to feel very hot. Bryan removed his shirt.

- What do you say we take a break? A dive would feel very good right now.

- You're right. –She says also removing her grey shirt. Bryan stared at her, but soon noticed that she had her bikini under the clothes. – Raise you to the water!

That said she quickly took out her skirt and ran to the water along with her Pokémon. Bryan smirked and removed his pants accepting her challenge. Dylan though she had the advantage on Bryan, but the boy was fast and soon caught up with her and even beat her diving first into the water.

- How did you do that?! –She shouts.

- As I have told you, just because someone has advantage doesn't necessarily mean that they will win!

With that; Dylan jumped into the water. The upper part of her bikini was yellow with a white flower print as the lower part was all red, like Bryans shorts, only he had a cool white print on each side of the shorts.

They lost track of time once in the water, only realizing that it was late when the sun started to set. They got out of the water picking up their clothes and heading for the pokécenter. There, Nurse Joy recognized Dylan and Pichu.

- Oh you're back! –She said intrigued, yet, happy.

- Yes we are! And with the news that I'm becoming a Pokémon trainer!

Dylan made a small jump happy. Nurse Joy smiled and showed them a room, where they could spend the night. The room was quite big, considering the place. It had a large window and two bleaches. Pichu jumped to one of the bleaches ready to sleep.

- Don't even think about it! –Giggle Dylan. –We still have to take a bath to remove the salty water. Come on you two.

- Ask the Chansey down the hall for towels. –Advised Bryan.

- A Pokémon works here? –She asked, but afraid of Bryan's answer.

- Of course. –He replied with a long sigh. – I'll take a bath too.

Both went to the Chansey that Bryan had mentioned and went to their separate bathrooms for a shower. Dylan took more time inside, since she had to wash both her Pokémon. When she finished; Bryan was already inside the room in his bleach. He had picked the upper one, leaving Dylan with the other. Dylan noticed that there was a large brown book on top of her bed.

- What's this? –She pick the book up intrigued.

- It's a book. – He replied trying to amuse himself. Dylan gave him a long stare; Bryan smiled and answered properly. – That book has all Pokémon moves known so far. If you read a little every night, you will learn how to battle in no time.

- Thank you Bryan. –She said sweetly. Bryan glared at her smiling before turning around to sleep.

Dylan went inside her bed, Pichu followed her inside and Pidgey comforted himself at the side of her pillow. She opened the book and watched the introduction. She saw 'flying and electric moves' and went to those pages in order to learn something about the Pokémon that she already had.


	9. A new member

Another chapter and another companion!

I don't own Pokémon! Yay I remembered to say this!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bryan was at a dinning table having his breakfast, offered by the Pokécenter. He looked at a clock nearby intrigued.

- 'Its 9:30 AM… Does she sleep that much?'

He shook those thoughts off and finished eating. He walked inside the room and immediately looked at Dylan's bed. There she was, sleeping like a rock. Her Pokémon were long awake. Bryan smirked and pulled the sheets from her, making her roll all the way to the floor. Dylan yelped and got up trying to recompose herself. Bryan was laughing hard at her.

- Why did you do that for?! –She yelled at him.

- Have you seen the time? –He replied with a smile. –It's almost ten! We have to get going.

Dylan sneered and fell back in bed. Bryan sighed and sat near her.

- Listen… the sooner you start walking the faster you can get to your destination. You don't want to be those trainers that take a whole year collecting Gym badges do you?

Dylan got silent. He was right, not that she had hurry in battling for badges, but she had to make as much as possible with her time limit. Once it was over, so was her journey. She got up and cutely smiled at Bryan.

- I'm sorry. I'll get dressed immediately and eat.

- Very well. –He nodded. –I'll wait for you there.

He left the room and Dylan started getting dressed. Dylan walked out of the room along with both her Pokémon. She went to the dinning room, where she ate as did her Pokémon.

She thanked Nurse Joy once again and left the center with Bryan. The white haired boy examined Dylan for a while and raised an eyebrow.

- Why do you keep your Pokémon outside?

Dylan looked at her Pokémon, in fact, she had never retrieved them.

- I believe it will be easier and safer to travel with them on their pokéball, hu? –She giggled.

Dylan retrieved Pidgey and pointed Pichu's pokéball at him. The red light shout out of it, but Pichu avoided it. Dylan stared at him and tried again. Pichu kept dodging the red lights yelping.

- Pichu! What are you doing?!

The little yellow Pokémon cutely growled at her. Bryan figured out the little Pokémon and kneeled near him.

- I believe your Pichu doesn't like to be inside pokéballs.

- Is that ok? –Asked Dylan storing the pokéball.

- Yes. –He got up. – Some Pokémon just can't stand being trapped. It's very unusual to see that, but not impossible.

- Very well then! -Dylan picked Pichu up. – Looks like you're traveling by foot!

Pichu hugged Dylan happy. Bryan passed them by and said for them to start walking out of there. Dylan followed him and when she got the courage; she asked.

- So you're coming with us?

- Well; we're going in the same direction. –He stopped and glared at her. – Unless you don't want my presence.

- No, no, no! –She shouted. –I'm honored to have you with us! I think that you're a good influence for me, I can learn a lot from you.

Bryan smiled satisfied and both teens left Cherrygrove City, the home of cute fragrant flowers.

**Route 30:**

Route thirty was a simple road to cross. Bryan warned Dylan that she would most likely have to cross paths much harder, such as, mountains, seas, desert, but for his surprise; she seemed exited about it.

They were near the house that Dylan had passed by the other day. She wondered if Casey was around and decided to walk closer. Pichu jumped from her back and started running into a blue lake. Dylan ran after him as did Bryan, they spotted a blue haired young girl fishing.

- Casey! –Shouted Dylan recognizing the girl.

The girl looked up at the running teens, but at that moment, her fish line pulled.

- Woe! I got one! –She yelled surprised.

Pichu got near the girl as she stood up grabbing the rod tightly. Dylan and Bryan arrived at that moment; Casey was having a hard time pulling the bait out. They nodded at each other and helped Casey by holding on to her and pull. The strength of the three was too much and a white fish was dragged out of the water.

- This one's mine! – Shouted Casey throwing a pokéball to the ground.

A pink Pokémon revealed and Casey ordered her for a pound. The Pokémon, Igglybuff, gave the opposing foe a hard fist in the side of his head. Being out of water, the other Pokémon had his moves limited, still he gave Igglybuff a hard blow with tail whip. The little pink Pokémon swallowed like a balloon and double slapped the Pokémon savagely. Both Dylan and Bryan were impressed with the little pink Pokémon and a bit disturbed for such a little Pokémon have a bad temper. Casey retrieved her Pokémon and threw a pokéball at the opposing Pokémon. The pokéball hardly moved and the Pokémon was easily caught.

- Alright! – She jumped in happiness. –Finally I caught a Pokémon!

Casey picked the pokéball up and stared at Dylan and the other boy with a confused look. Dylan presented Bryan to her and briefly explained that she managed to become a Pokémon trainer and decided to pass by to see how she was doing.

- How nice of you. –Replied Casey with a smirk. – Well, congrats to you Dylan! Looks like lady luck decided to play with you a little.

- Yes. But to be truly honest; I was thinking in what you said to me before! – Casey seemed confused. –You know, about your father having a hard time in letting you leave the house.

Casey chuckled; she knew what was coming.

- If you're thinking in making him change his mind, forget it! He's too stubborn to listen to anyone.

- Can't I at least try?

- Why the interest? –Replied Casey not understanding Dylan's actions. – I only gave you a short cut to Mr. Pokémon's house and you want to solve my problems?

- I'm sorry… - Said Dylan a bit shy. – I was just trying to help. I thought that you were a good person and maybe I could do something…

Casey couldn't help but to smile at Dylan; the girl had good intensions. Bryan poked Dylan's head and suggested.

- Why don't both of you do a favor to each other and battle?

Casey seemed interest in his suggestion; Dylan groaned at Bryan and ended up accepting it. Both girls improvise a field and went to their respective sides; Bryan was the judge.

- Very well ladies, I see both of you have two Pokémon so that's the limit we'll use. Start!

- Go Igglybuff! – Casey's Pokémon was thrown to the battle field.

- Let's do this buddy! Go Pidgey! – The flying Pokémon was released with grace.

Casey ordered her Pokémon to use pound. The Igglybuff jumped high at the flying Pidgey, however, Pidgey was faster and dodged the hit. Dylan was impressed how high the pink pokémon could go. She knew that she would have to be careful.

- Pidgey tackle!

Pidgey flew in Igglybuff's direction with speed; he hit the Pokémon hard making her roll on the ground. Igglybuff quickly recovered from the attack and ran into Pidgey for another pound.

- Pidgey avoid it with sand-attack! –Yelled Dylan.

Pidgey's wings agitated to the ground and a wind rose with blinding sand. Igglybuff was trapped in the middle of the storm unable to see anything.

- Stay calm Igglybuff the sand will go away soon. – Informed Casey.

For the blue girl's surprise Igglybuff was suddenly hit, moments later again and the attack kept going until the stormy sand was over. When Casey was able to see her Pokémon, it was laying down on the floor unconscious.

- What just happened?! –Exclaimed Casey confused.

- Did your Pidgey just use quick attack? –Asked Bryan; Dylan nodded happy. – I see you've been doing some reading, very impressive combination. Igglybuff can't battle! Pidgey picks up the victory!

Dylan and Pidgey celebrated for moments, the battle wasn't over yet. Casey returned her Pokémon and threw her newly captured into the lake. The fish Pokémon made a jump outside the water and fell back in. this time; it was Dylan with a field disadvantage. Dylan's Pokédex revealed the Pokémon as being a Goldeen. Pidgey flew above the lake trying to spot his opponent. But was starlet as Goldeen jumped out of the water hitting Pidgey with a powerful horn attack. Pidgey managed to support the damage and regain his balance; Dylan had to act fast. She ordered Pidgey to use gust. The bird Pokémon flapped his wings creating a small tornado in the water. The tornado caught Goldeen as he was spinning around in the vortex. Dylan was feeling very confident in her victory. But at that moment a tall man rushed into them.

- What's going on here?! –He fearsomely yelled. – Casey! What is all of this?!

* * *

The three teen were taken inside Casey's house. They sat in some blue couches and Casey began talking. 

- I was just using my knew Pokémon daddy. –She said grabbing her arm.

- Knew Pokémon? –He questioned with a very serious tone. – Since when do you have more than one Pokémon?

- I caught a Goldeen earlier. It was easy daddy! I think I'm getting the hang of this and…

- Don't say another word Casey! –He interrupted her. – Stop inventing schemes to leave home! –Casey bowed her head at her father's harsh words. The man glared at Dylan and Bryan. –Who are they?

- My friends… -She replied with a trembled voice. –This is Dylan, that's Bryan and this is her Pokémon Pichu.

Both teens bowed at the man. Dylan glanced at Casey; the girl was clearly with an unhappy face. Dylan couldn't understand her father's problem in letting her leave, since it wasn't in Dylan's nature to see things pass by; she confronted Casey's father.

- Can I ask why Casey can't leave?

Casey gasped at hearing Dylan; Bryan stared at her perplexed but didn't say anything. Casey's father gave Dylan a hostile glare and replied her.

- Why should I let my only daughter face our dangerous World alone? I learned life's naked truth the hard way; I don't want that for my daughter.

- Yes but –Persisted Dylan. – I believe that you are doing her much more harm by keeping her here.

Casey's father had an unusual expression in his face. Casey was with her head in hands wishing for Dylan to shut up; Bryan, on the other side, seemed curious in hearing Dylan. Dylan gave a long sigh and continued.

- I… I'm not supposed to be here also. –The three focused on her words. – My parents also don't let me go out. For different reasons, but still if they find out that I'm here I'll be in big trouble.

- Then why are you defying your parent's orders? –Asked Casey's father; he seemed interested.

- Because I'm able to make friends along the way. – She picked Pichu up showing him to Casey's father. – They will help me throughout my journey and will always be there for me, I'm sure of it!

Pichu and Dylan hugged each other tight. Bryan was smiling at Dylan; he thought of her speech very impressive. Casey wasn't sure in what to think, but she couldn't help smiling; her father seemed touched; he rose up and stared at his daughter serious.

- You promise to be careful? –He announced with no emotions.

- Hum? ... You mean… -Started Casey as her heart started beating faster.

- Yes! –He shouted. –You can go, but only if these two promise not to leave your side!

Casey got up in a jump and hugged her father thanking him over and over. Bryan got closer to Dylan and whispered to her ear.

- You did good…

Dylan was smiling; she had really done something good. Now, another person would experience the joy of traveling with friends and fulfill their dreams.


	10. The journey continues

I've been lazy; therefore this chapter is small…

I'll make it up for the next one:)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Outside, Dylan and Bryan were waiting for Casey. Her father had told them to stick with her all the way and they promised to do so. Dylan's mobile phone rang and she picked it up not paying attention to whom it could be.

- Hello? – Her face then chalked white. –M-mom! Hey how are you? The field trip? ... Oh, yeah! It's great! I made two friends already! –Bryan couldn't help but to stare at Dylan. – They're Bryan and Casey, they're both very nice. Oh yeah mom, this trip might take a good two weeks… how come? Because… we're going inside the cave of Indigo Plateau to explore and learn more about it. The people responsible for this trip are very responsible so you don't have to worry one bit! Tell dad I say hi, bye mom!

Dylan hung up her phone with a sigh of relief. Bryan leaned against the house wall.

- So you lied to your parents about this trip uh? – Dylan didn't reply to him; she wasn't in the mood to hear another of his jokes. – If you did that, then there must be a very strong reason for them to reprehend you, but if you think that you're doing the right thing, then it's none of my business to meddle in.

Dylan nodded thanking for him not to push the subject any further. Jumping out of the door house, Casey revealed to them.

- I'm ready! –She shouted happy. Casey was wearing a white top with light blue circles. A knee length white skirt with equal white sandals that atached her ankles. Her blue hair was pinned in a pony-tail. – Let's get going you two! I can't wait to start this already!

At her command the three departed from Casey's house and continued down route 30. Dylan was disappointed for not being able to finish her battle with Casey; she was sure that she would win. Along their path, Casey informed them a little more about her. She was born on August 15 and was 14 years old. Her father was a proud Hiker and her mother worked in Indigo Plateau and would only go home twice a week. She had no brothers or sisters and was happy for that. Her dream is to become a Pokémon Trainer Competitor.

- You want to become a Trainer Competitor? –Asked Dylan surprised.

- Yes. –Replied Casey. – They travel a lot and they are respected everywhere!

- It's not an easy job you know. –Advised Bryan calmly. – You will have to struggle a lot in order to be recognized and actually start your own Training business. There aren't many T.C.'s out there.

- I know that! –Shouted Casey; her voice could be frightening at times. – But who says that I'm not going to make it? I'll work hard to reach my goal! –She mockingly stared at Bryan. – What about you? –Bryan raised an eyebrow at her. – Why are you in this journey? You want to become a Pokémon Mater like Dylan?

Dylan was instantly intrigued; she had never questioned herself about Bryan's presence. In fact, she didn't know much about him, so hearing out a little would only do well.

- I want to become an Elite Four; you have a problem with that?

Casey laughed amused.

- And you're telling me to work hard?! You'll have to suffer in order to become part of the Elite! – She smiled at the two. – Every year there's a tournament held just for Elite Four's wannabes. To this date none have managed to enter. It's normal I guess; the other Elite are in the business for many years. There would have to be another League to give these people a job.

Bryan gazed off and continued walking along the road. Dylan followed him along with Casey. Still, they laughed at each other, as they all had big dreams. One to become a Pokémon Master, another to travel the World as Trainer Competitor and one to be recognized as an Elite Four. They were very ambitious teens.

After a few long hours Dylan asked for them to take a rest. They respected her and sat down in the lawn. Dylan's Pichu climbed up a near three and ate, what it seemed to be some kind of fruit from it.

- Hey Pichu be careful! –She got up. – That thing can be poisoned!

Bryan and Casey laughed at her naivety. Casey got up in a jump and approached the confused Dylan.

- Those are wild Berries! Pokémon eat it all the time, it's their favorite food.

- Oh, yeah? –She stared admired. – Then I probably won't have to worry too much with food for my Pokémon.

As they turned back a young boy was standing in front of them. He had black hair, a little oily, wearing green shorts and a simple blue shirt.

- Hi! –He said. His voice was of a young boy before going through puberty. – I was wondering if you would like to battle.

- Sure! –Replied Dylan exited. She went near the boy. – You want to go two on two?

- Not you loser!! –The boy shouted annoyed. He pointed at the sitting Bryan. – I'm talking with him!

Bryan stared at the boy surprised. Casey was holding Dylan from killing the boy. Bryan nodded accepting the challenge and grabbed one of his pokéballs.

- Do you have good Pokémon? –He asked enlarging the pokéball.

- You'll see just that! –Replied the boy confident

The boy threw the first pokémon. Dylan grabbed the pokédex to examine. It identified as being an Ekans, the purple snake growled intimately. Bryan smirked and unleashed his Pokémon. This would be the first time that either girl would see his Pokémon. The pokéball revealed a dark dog with a skull on the top of his head. Dylan's pokédex examined the Pokémon as being a Houndour; both girls were impressed with it.

- Let's start this battle already! –Shouted Bryan as he noticed that his opponent had become nervous at the sight of his Pokémon. – Houndour commence with leer!

The black dog gave the foe Ekans a fright with his leer, making Ekans out of guard. Houndour took the opportunity and cast ember on the purple snake. Ekans cried in pain from the burns inflicted to her.

- Ekans hang on! –Shouted the boy. –Use your Poison Sting now!

Ekans opened her mouth and many needles were thrown at the Houndour. He managed to avoid most of them, but there were so many of them that he eventually was hit. Fortunately for Houndour and Bryan, the Ekans was still young and her poison was very week not affecting Houndour.

- Houndour finish it! –Ordered Bryan convinced to end the battle.

Houndour used Ember again and Ekans was hit with the heat of the flames. The snake pokémon fell to the ground incapacitated of continuing. Her trainer recalled her and instantly threw another pokéball.

- Another one? –Asked Bryan convinced that the battle had ended. – Very well then.

His other pokémon was a Beedrill. Bryan withdrew Houndour and unleashed another Pokémon of his own. It was smaller than Houndour and with big ears. Casey shrieked and announced that it was an Eevee, a very rare Pokémon.

- Beedrill use Fury Attack! –Ordered Beedrill's trainer.

The bee Pokémon charged against Eevee and hit it multiple times with both his sharp needles. Eevee flipped to the ground hurt.

- Eevee are you ok? –The Pokémon got up nodding. –Good, use Sand-attack!

The little fox created a storm of sand so fearsome that Beedrill had no other choice but to land. Eevee took the opportunity and hit Beedrill with a strong Tail Whip. Beedrill was knocked back and before it could react, Eevee rushed to the Pokémon and gave a hard Tackle to the stomach. Beedrill was sent off flying to the other side. Bryan had won. The trainer withdrew Beedrill and shook hands with Bryan before leaving. Dylan went to Bryan very impressed.

- Uau! I didn't know that you had such spectacular Pokémon! –She picked his Eevee up admiring the little Pokémon. – Do you have any others?

- No. These are about it. –He stored Eevee back to the pokéball. – I hope you learned something from the battle Dylan. –He rubbed her head. –We better get going if we want to find a good place to sleep.


	11. Dylan Gains

This chapter is dedicated to Fire Blast123! Because I like his story and I consider him a friend :D

Dylan: Oh great!

Hiperkitty: What?

Dylan: Less screen time for me that's what!!

Hiperkitty: Are you kidding me?! You're the main character! Everything's about you!

Dylan: Not in the last chapters! First there was Casey then Bryan had almost and entire chapter just for him! WHERE DO I FIT IN?!!

Hiperkitty: You talk a lot in this chapter…

Dylan: … That will do… For now!!!

(This is fun. Talking to your own characters. Weird but fun ;P )

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Our teens walked as much as they could before the sky started to turn bright orange. It was time to find a safe and comfortable place to camp. Bryan went to get wood for the fire; Casey took out a pack of sauces. Dylan had a bottle on her hand; she was examining it.

- What's that? –Asked Casey getting up and heading for the brunette girl.

- I believe it's a tent. –She replied.

Casey raised her eyebrow; she had never seen a tent that small. Dylan threw the bottle to open grass and, as fast as the eyes could see, a red tent formed right in front of them. Casey was mouth open staring at that.

- Impressive… It's quite a big tent Dylan. –She said obviously trying to get inside.

- Yes. You and Bryan can sleep in it too. –Replied Dylan smiling.

The girls put their bed-sacks inside the tent; Dylan's Pichu seemed curious with the tent. Bryan arrived with the woods; he gazed at the tent impressed.

- Looks like we're going to sleep well tonight! – He announced.

- My parents don't allow boys inside my tent! –Shouted Dylan smirking; she was teasing Bryan.

- Your parents also don't let you have Pokémon. –He replied. – Maybe I should tell them how disobedient you are!

Bryan chuckled as Dylan fumed. Bryan was preparing the camp fire when a green haired boy ran across it.

-HEY!! –Yelled Bryan.

The boy stopped and turned to Bryan; he saw what he had done.

- I-I'm sorry! –Started the boy. His voice sounded strained. – I'm in a big hurry! I'm terribly sorry!

The green haired boy continued running. Bryan got up frustrated. Dylan couldn't help but to smile to the fact that Bryan would have to do all over again.

The moon showed its pale light high above the three teens; they were eating and talking to each other. Their Pokemon's were out too, except for Casey's Goldeen. Pichu, Pidgey, Igglybuff and Eevee were playing with each other as Houndour rested beside his trainer. The Pokémon were playing tag and it was up for Pichu to do the catching. The yellow Pokémon started running after the others. He spotted a pink color between the tall grasses and ran after it. He jumped thinking it was Igglybuff, but when the pink color turned around it revealed to be another kind of Pokémon. Pichu and the opposing Pokémon yelped and hit heads with each other.

Pichu got up rubbing his head; the other Pokémon was still on the ground rolling the eyes. Pichu called upon the other Pokémon; they reach him and also spotted the falling pink Pokémon. Pichu quickly explained to them what had happened and Igglybuff put the Pokémon on Eevee's back. The four Pokémon went to their trainers in the fire camp. Dylan was the first one to spot them; she also saw the little pink Pokémon in Eevee's back. She got up and went to them.

- What is this? –She picked the little Pokémon up. – It looks hurt.

Bryan and Casey also went to her. They gazed at their Pokémon as they did everything they could to explain them what had happen. They came to the conclusion that Pichu had accidentally hit the Pokémon; Dylan gave her Pokémon an awkward stare; Pichu shrugged his shoulders suggesting that he hadn't done that on purpose.

- Let's take it inside the tent so it can rest. –Suggested Casey.

They didn't hesitate to follow her suggestion and entered the red tent.

- Wow you guys really hurt it.

Bryan pointed out as he put the little Pokémon between Dylan's bed.

- Wait… why is it staying on my bed? –Asked Dylan trying not to sound mean.

- Because it's fun to torture you. –Admitted Bryan in a surprising calm voice.

Dylan didn't respond but she was starting to dislike Bryan's attitude. Casey placed her hand in the little Pokémon's head; she sigh in relief to find out that it didn't had a fever. She placed a pink long blanked on her shoulder and went outside followed by Dylan and Bryan next.

* * *

The three teens were sitting scattered around the fire. The flickering orange that glowed from it provided ample illumination. Dylan's Pichu was sleeping deeply at her side; she would pat along his furry little body once in a while. They talked about their previous topic of the day, their future achievements. Bryan; he wanted to become an Elite Four in order to be recognized and respected everywhere. Casey; she wanted to become a Trainer Competitor so that she could travel all over the World.

- And you want to become a Pokémon master right? –Asked Bryan to Dylan.

She went silent for a while. There was a small refreshing breeze that stroke every once in a while. The night was calm and not a single cloud covered the pretty bright stars above. Dylan randomly smiled.

- I don't intend in becoming a Pokémon master!

They weren't exactly surprised with her revealing. After all; she was escaping her parents and they all knew that sooner or later she would get caught and even if she wasn't, after the summer vacations her journey would end.

- You're from Pallet right? –Asked Casey.

- Yes. –Dylan had a puzzled look. –How do you know?

- You look a lot like your father… Paul Gains right? –Dylan blushed at Casey's observation.

- You're the daughter of the famous Paul Gains?! –Shouted Bryan incredulously. – For real?! The Paul Gains?

- Yes. –Replied Dylan a bit bored. – I might as well give you a full description of myself. Dylan Gains, age 15. I lived most of my life in Pallet Town back at Kanto. My mother, Maria Gains, used to work as a researcher in various labs. My father, as you already know, is the former world famous Trainer Competitor.

- You lived most your life in Pallet? – Asked Bryan already imagining his next question. – Did you get to meet …?

- YES!! –Shouted Dylan almost predicting his question. – I know both Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak! I also know more people from there…

- Yeah but only Gary and Ash are worth knowing… -Casey said almost dreaming of them. – Many good trainers leave from Pallet, maybe you'll be another one of them!

- Eh-eh! We tend to cause some trouble too! –Dylan said blinking at them. – One of my friends from Pallet was recently evolved on the explosion of S.S. Anne.

- THE S.S. ANNE EXPLODED?! –Shouted Bryan and Casey in unison.

- You guys didn't know? –Dylan couldn't believe them. Pichu rose up disturbed with their shouting and went inside the tent grumping. Dylan smiled and refocused her attention at them. – It was broadcasting live when we were at Casey's house… I happened to saw him pass by the cameras.

- Oh great! I was planning on getting a small vacation on that cruise! –Casey said very sullen. –Who's this friend of yours? I'm gonna kill him!

- He's name Zach. –Answered Dylan sweat dropping. – He became a trainer shortly a week before I did. I really doubt that he had anything to do with the explosion… according to the news it was Team Rocket!

At the name of the famous bandit group they stared at her.

- Team Rocket's back?! –Bryan seemed concerned.

- Relax; I think they're only in Kanto. –Dylan yawned. – Wow! Guess that's a sign for me to go to sleep!

- Yeah let's call it a day. –Agreed Casey.

They put out the fire and went inside.


	12. Deceiving Looks

Not my best chapter I'll admit!! But I had no inspiration and I had to make something envolving this!

**Bryan**: She's right! This is a crappy chapter.

**Casey**: Good thing she doesn't own Pokémon.

**Dylan**: Yeah and for that we pay the price!

**HiperKitty**: You know… You guys really don't have to agree with me… But seriously is it that bad?

**Unison**: YEP!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next day, the little pink Pokémon opened its eyes and stared at its surrounding place. At its side there was a back length brunette girl, near her there was a small Pichu. At the pink Pokémon's left there was another girl, but with blue hair instead and near the tent exit was a white haired boy with a tan. The little pink Pokémon got scared and let out a loud cry.

They all got up in a jump, starlet by the sudden loud sound. They covered their ears and noticed the small pink Pokémon crying. Pichu approached it and tried to talk. The pink Pokémon stopped crying and listened to Pichu; he tried to calm down the Pokémon by making it understand that they meant no harm.

- What kind of Pokémon is this any way? –Asked Dylan as she pointed the Pokédex at it.

_Cleffa, a very rare Pokémon that is told to bring happiness to who sees one of the kinds. It is said that this Pokémon is connected with outer space somehow._

- Is this real? … - Asked Dylan giving a glare at the small Cleffa. – Space?!

The small Pokémon was very frightened by all the three teens surrounding it. It turned around covering the eyes to, apparently, protect from them. Pichu approached the Pokémon examining it. It turned the Pokémon to Dylan and the others in a way of saying that they were trustworthy and that there was no reason to be afraid.

- I wonder if it's a wild Pokémon. –Asked Bryan to the girls.

- Who knows? –Replied Casey. – What do you think Dylan?

- Do you have a trainer? –Asked Dylan to the Pokémon.

Bryan and Casey sweat dropped. Pichu said something to the Cleffa and it nodded at Dylan. They all concluded that it had a trainer after all.

- Well… -Dylan picked the Cleffa up. –Let's go search for your trainer then!

- Are you serious?! –Asked Casey blunt.

Dylan nodded with a smile and left the tent. Bryan and Casey looked at each other; Bryan shrugged his shoulders and also left. Casey gave a long sigh and exit.

- So Cleffa –Asked Dylan looking at the Pokémon. –How does your trainer look like?

The little pink Pokémon stared up. She started talking, but obviously neither of tem could understand. Pichu then tried to translate it by doing some mimic. He went to Dylan's shoulder and placed a hand around her head.

- I believe he's saying that the trainer must be around your high Dylan. – Pronounced Casey.

Pichu yelped and went down. Cleffa kept talking and Pichu picked up some green grass and placed it on his head.

- He also has green hair! –Concluded Casey.

- The boy that bumped into me! –Shouted Bryan. – Remember the boy that destroyed the fire place that I was preparing?

- Yeah, that was funny! – Provoked Dylan. –Well then; he probably isn't too far.

- He must have to find a place to sleep. It was already late when that happened.

They nodded at Casey and the three packed up the camp and started searching for Cleffa's trainer. They looked everywhere, from tall grass, to bumpy rocks, trees and even nearby rivers. There seemed to be no sign of the trainer. They had been looking for almost two hours and their hope of finding him had decreased.

- I'm sorry Cleffa… -Said Dylan caringly. – He just doesn't seem to be around.

- Hey guys! –Shouted Casey running towards Dylan and Bryan. – I think I found him!

Her announcement brought a smile to Cleffa. Dylan and Bryan followed her up a road and found a green haired boy near a cave. The teens walked up to him.

- Excuse me? –Asked Dylan as the boy turned around. - I believe we found your Pokémon!

Dylan showed Cleffa as the Pokémon let out a cry of happiness. The trainer slapped himself in the head; he seemed annoyed.

- Do you have any idea how hard it was to get rid of that pink ball?!

He caught everyone in there by surprise including the little Cleffa.

- Wait –Bryan stepped forward. – You abandoned it? Such a little Pokémon?!

- That's horrible! –Shouted Dylan. –How could you do that?!

- Look… -He started. – I'm a Pokémon collector. I collect only rare Pokémon; that Cleffa was given to me as an egg. At first I was imagining that it would contain a rare Pokémon like Elekid or something, so imagine my face when Cleffa came out!

- You're gonna see your face once I'm thru with you!

Dylan was going to the boy but Bryan grabbed her.

- Easy Dylan; he's not worth it.

- Then if you won't take care of Cleffa then we will!! –Shouted Casey very convincing.

- Suit yourselves… -He said as he turned around to walk away.

- Hey wait a minute! –Yelled Dylan releasing herself from Bryan.

The boy stopped and turned around.

- What now?

- Why don't you battle me right here and now?!

Dylan had just challenged the boy and his grin suggested that he had accepted it.

- Very well, but only if each of us use one Pokémon and… - He smiled and pointed at the sad Cleffa. – You have to use Cleffa!

Cleffa trembled at her former trainer. Dylan looked down at Cleffa and knelled next to her.

- What do you say Cleffa? – The frightened Pokémon looked at her. – Do you think that I could be your trainer and we both show this guy what you're all about!

Pichu got forward and cheered Cleffa on. The little Pokémon's eyes glowed brightly. Cleffa then smiled and jumped to Dylan happy.

- That's the spirit! – Said Dylan also happy.

Dylan then turned to the boy with Cleffa by her side.

- Very well I'll use Cleffa as you asked. She's my Pokémon now! –Dylan pointed at the green haired boy. – But first tell me your name!

- Very well, my name is Erin. I'm 15 years old and just recently started as a Pokémon collector. –He gave Dylan a harsh glare. – But don't underestimate me Dylan! You're in for a big loss! Go Slowpoke!

A pink Pokémon with four legs was revealed on the field. Dylan knew about this Pokémon, they were rare but her mother once told her that they were lazy too.

- You're the one who's going to lose! Cleffa go!

Cleffa timidly walked to the battle field. It was a shy Pokémon, no doubt about that and Dylan could have some trouble with that.

- Alright Slowpoke use your water gun!

Slowpoke opened his mouth and a shot of water was thrown directly at Cleffa.

- Cleffa minimize!

Cleffa went smaller to the size of a been and the water gun missed her. Cleffa then went to her normal size giving out a long sigh of relief.

- Hey! –Shouted Erin angry. – Dylan is the one battling not you!

He was talking about Bryan that was the one who told Cleffa to use that attack. Dylan looked back at Bryan.

- I appreciate your help Bryan but he's right. I'm the one in battle not you. Alright he won't help anymore. _I know there's an attack that most of these Pokémon can use._ Cleffa use Metronome!

Cleffa swung her small arms and focused hard. A sudden yellow light appeared and a lightening stroked Slowpoke. The power was very strong making Slowpoke instantly lose his senses.

- What was that?! –Shouted Erin pointing at Cleffa.

- Did that Cleffa just use Thunder? –Asked Casey at Bryan.

- Talk about luck…

- ALRIGHT CLEFFA WE DID IT!!! –Cheered Dylan while holding on to the very tired Cleffa.

Erin retrieved his Pokémon and walked over to Dylan.

- I didn't know that Cleffa was capable of such power… -He stopped in front of Dylan serious. –Give me my Pokémon back!

His statement left everyone there in disbelieve. Dylan turned away.

- Sorry… but if I do recall you abandoned Cleffa and for that it's considered a wild Pokémon again, therefore… -She turned to him. – Anyone can have it!

- Are you really taking my Cleffa?! –He groaned. – Fine! But this won't be the last that you hear from me!

Erin walked away from them into Violet city direction. Bryan and Casey went to Dylan.

- That I did not expect! –He observed. He confronted Dylan seriously. – So, are you really keeping Cleffa?

Dylan looked down at the small pink Pokémon. It was clearly sad for being abandoned by its trainer. Dylan knew that that Cleffa was very shy and fragile; it wouldn't survive in the wild alone.

- Cleffa… -Dylan kneeled next to the Pokémon. – What do you say you and I stick together?

Cleffa stared at Dylan. Out of nowhere Cleffa smiled and jumped to Dylan's arms cheerful.

- Looks to me like a 'yes'. –Said Casey smiling.

- And I have a new friend! –Concluded Dylan.


	13. Blown by the wing!

Well I'm going on vacation today so I won't update for a whole week!!

So I decided to leave another chapter before leaving. Consider it a gift!

Please enjoy :)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Violet City:**

After a short walk our friends finally reached Violet city. Dylan was amazed by it; she wanted to take a course around, but her friends pushed her to the pokécenter first. Once there, the three of them went to the reception desk and Bryan called out to nurse Joy. The red haired woman appeared with the usual smile in her face. Dylan gasped.

- Hey! –She pointed at the nurse. – You look just like the nurse from Cherry Grove!

Casey, Bryan and even Pichu sweat dropped. Nurse Joy couldn't help but to giggle at Dylan.

- Well that's because we are related! –She showed Dylan a picture full of nurse Joy's that looked exactly the same. - We all graduate to become Pokémon nurses! It has been like this for quite a long time.

Dylan's eyes went wide at the picture. She then felt a little embarrassed by it; she was probably the only person on Earth that didn't know that.

- Er… That's nice! Could you take care of our Pokémon? They might be tired from all that walking.

- No problem at all! It will be very quick. You can lunch at our cafeteria while you wait.

- You don't have to say that again! – The three shouted in unison.

They sat in a table at the cafeteria eating their lunch. Bryan looked at Dylan; she was gazing around the cafeteria like she was searching for something.

- Is something wrong Dylan? –He didn't resist in asking.

- I though I would see some people here… -She replied. –My friends that left New Bark Town should be here… Maybe they already left.

- That's possible. –Said Casey with her mouth full. – After all they left before you.

- True, but I really wanted to see how they were doing.

- You're bond to encounter them during your journey. –Said Bryan trying to cheer Dylan up. Something unusual for him to do. – You're all going the same path.

- Yeah you're right. –Another subject cane to her mind. –Hey Violet has a Pokémon Gym right?

- Oh yeah almost forgot. Here in Violet you can challenge Falkner the master of bird Pokémon.

The way that Bryan pronounced those words caused a chill on Dylan.

- Is he that good? –She asked not very confident in Bryan.

- You have a small advantage on him with your Pichu. –Started Casey. – But yeah he's that good! Good luck for you!

Casey's voice might've been cheerful, but there was anything good in what she had just said. They went to get their Pokémon after eating; they were glad to know that the Pokémon had eaten as well and left the pokécenter. Dylan went straight for the Gym. She busted inside the Gym without a warning causing some attention to the people inside.

- I came to challenge your leader! –She shouted trying to sound intimidating.

- He's on the roof teaching some kids about bird Pokémon. You might want to wait a lit… -Before the man could finish; Dylan went inside an elevator for the roof top. Bryan and Casey hardly made it to the elevator on time.

- WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!? –Shouted Casey at Dylan. – HOW ABOUT PREPARING YOURSELF BEFORE THE MATCH?!?

- Oh please! –Said Dylan laid back. –Like you said; I have the upper advantage on him with Pichu!

Pichu made a forced smile at his trainer. Bryan glared at Dylan.

- This is a Gym leader that we're talking about Dylan. They are very skilled at what they do. Underestimating them is a bad idea.

- Relax! –She said confident. – I'm the daughter of the famous Paul Gains! I'm bond to have success!

- … Now that's a side of her I didn't know… -Whispered Casey to Bryan.

* * *

The elevator stopped at the top of the roof and the teens started walking into a small crowd's direction. There were kids sitting on the floor as a man with dark blue hair stood up with a bird like Pokémon on his arm talking to them. Their attentions moved from the man to Dylan and her friend as they approached them. Dylan stepped inside. 

- Which one of you is Falkner? –The man standing up presented himself as being the one she looked for. –I want to challenge you into a battle!

Falkner's expression didn't change one bit after her shouting. He calmly set his bird Pokémon flying and confronted her with his arms crossed.

- I'm in the middle of a class, so if you don't mind coming here later; I'll gladly accept your challenge.

- No way! I want a battle now!

- HEY WE'RE IN A MIDLLE OF A CLASS HERE! –A girl wearing a school uniform rose up in a storm. – NOW BEAT…

She was interrupted as the other kids started to ask for the battle. They wanted to see the bird Pokémon in action and not just hear about them. The angry girl sat down again. Falkner nodded at the kids.

- It's your lucky day. We'll battling right here and now for the Zephyr badge!

The kids got out of the way so there would be enough space for them to battle. Falkner grabbed a pokéball and confronted Dylan.

- First we might as well introduce ourselves as a referee comes here. I'm Falkner leader of Violet's Gym. What's your name challenger?

- Dylan Gains from Pallet Town! –She thought for a moment. –Actually I started from New Bark Town…

- Your name reminds me of someone… Do you have anything to do with the famous trainer competitor Paul Gains?

- You bet I do!! –She shouted proud. – This will be my first Gym challenge!

- Your name means nothing to me as I'm only interest to see if you have the same skills as your father. –At that point a referee arrived from the elevator and was ready to judge the battle. – Very well let's start this! We'll both use two Pokémon to decide the match! Go Farfetch'd!

A brown bird Pokémon with a stick on his mouth was summoned into the field. Dylan ordered Pichu to go and battle.

- Pichu start things with you thundershock!

Pichu jumped high and unleashed his lightening attack on the opposing foe. But Pichu's attack missed as Farfetch'd disappeared suddenly. Pichu landed and noticed that Farfetch'd was running around at a high speed.

- This is a little move that I like to call agility. –Explained Falkner. – Now watch as I combine another attack with this devastating move! Use your fury attack!

Farfetch'd hit Pichu a few times with his hard beak. Pichu tried to protect himself as much as he could, but Farfetch'd was far too fast for him to predict his moves. When the attack ended Falkner was surprised to see that Pichu was still up.

- Your pokémon is tuff I'll give you that credit. But I doubt that he'll survive my next attack!

Farfetch'd removed the stick from his beak and slashed Pichu hard with it. Pichu didn't stand the critical hit and was unable to get up. The referee presented Farfetch'd as being the winner.

- Concentrate Dylan! –Shouted Bryan from afar. – Fight speed with speed!

- Right! –Dylan grabbed Pichu. –You did a good job, but now it's time for Pidgey to do his thing GO!

Dylan's own bird Pokémon was broth into the match.

- Pidgey use you sand attack!

Pidgey quickly created a small whirlwind of blinding sand. Falkner ordered his Farfetch'd to land so it could protect from the storm. But when it ceased Falkner was obnoxious to find his Farfetch'd unconscious on the floor.

- What just happened?!

- Having an accurate vision my Pidgey can see well even in a storm! So he attacked your defenseless Farfetch'd multiple times with quick attack!

A surprised cheer was heard from the kids as Bryan and Casey stared amazed at Dylan for pulling that move on. Falkner withdrew his pokémon and grinned at her.

- So you do have skills. I'm glad for that, but it's time to show you why I'm called the master of the skies! Go Noctowl!

Another bird Pokémon was broth out by Falkner. This one was slightly bigger than the previous and had, what it seemed to be, reindeer like horns on his forehead. The Pokémon let out an intimidating cry; Dylan knew that this one was more powerful then the previous.

- Noctowl take her Pidgey down with your mighty wing attack!

Noctowl flew up to Pidgey and successfully hit him with his wing. Pidgey was knocked to the floor, but quickly got up again and unleashed his sand storm once again.

- That trick won't work twice!

Noctowl's eyes glowed red and he was able to spot Pidgey. His eyes glowed more bright as he used his confusion attack. Pidgey was trapped by the psychic power and was unable to move. Noctowl approached him enough to finish everything with another wing attack. Being a weaker level Pokémon, Pidgey couldn't take another powerful hit and fell to the hard roof tired and unable to move.

- Pidgey can't battle anymore! The winner is Falkner! -Announced the referee.

Dylan couldn't believe herself. Her first match against a Gym leader was a failure. She withdrew her Pidgey back to the pokéball. She was very disappointed with herself. She understood at that point that her name had anything to do with her skills, it was time to let go of her father's shadow and start working for real. Bryan and Casey approached her.

- Hey don't worry. –Comforted Bryan. – You did well for your first match.

- Yeah you should be proud of yourself! That move that Pidgey did was awesome!

- You know they're right. –Falkner interrupted. – That was a good match for a beginner. I shouldn't expect less from the daughter of Paul Gains himself. I have to say that I never expected to see anyone from the family interact with Pokémon again… This is a surprise.

- You're not going to tell my dad are you?! – Shouted Dylan worried.

- That's a strange proposal… but no I'm not. Although I would like to see your father in action once again. –Falkner smiled at Dylan and placed a hand on her shoulder. – You seem like a good trainer that only lacks a few knowledge. Tell you what, how would you like a rematch?

Dylan stared at Falkner exited. The others were confused to see Falkner ask that to a trainer, it wasn't like him to do that.

- I would love to battle you again! –She agreed.

- Wonderful, but there is a small catch… - Now he was starting to sound more like himself. – You have to go to the Pokémon School here in Violet!

- SCHOOL?!?!

* * *

**Dylan**: You have to be kidding me… 

**HiperKitty**: What now Dylan? ...

**Dylan**: SCHOOL?!? You're going to put me in school?!

**HiperKitty**: Yeah, you have a problem with that? It was either school or jail!

**Dylan**: ……………………… School's fine!


	14. School fight!

Thank you for Drake22ice for taking his time to read and review. Tkx Drake:)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- NOOOOO! DON'T MAKE ME DO IT! PLEASEEE!

Dylan finds herself being dragged by her friends Bryan and Casey inside the school gates. For some reason she didn't want to go and her attitude was starting to get under Bryan's nerves. He let go of her suddenly making her fall.

- Why are you being like this? What's the problem? It will even help you in becoming a better trainer!

- Have you seen those kids? –Questioned Dylan getting up. – They're smart! I'll abash myself between them!

- Abash hu? –Said Casey wile smiling. – See? You're smart too! If you know expensive words then you'll get along just fine between all of these wiz kids! Now go!

Casey pushed Dylan inside the school gates while Bryan rushed to close them to prevent Dylan from getting out. Without a word they left the place.

- Guys? Hey guys! Don't leave me here!

Ignoring her shouting, both teens kept walking. If the gates weren't so tall Dylan would've climbed out of that place. Annoyed with herself and her luck; she though she might as well enter the school building.

It was big and it seemed that the kids were already in class. Before entering the building; Dylan noticed a paper taped to the window of the entrance door. It would read "Field trip day! All students will experience the wonders of Violet city! Violet gym in the morning, followed by Sprout Tower after lunch."

Now Dylan had understood why all those kids were at the gym. She asked a man that passed her by where she could find her class; he pointed the direction and she walked until she reached a large door. Swallowing hard she opened the door revealing herself to the students.

Judgments glares crossed her body, but not a sound was heard. A man wearing a ballerina costume swung to Dylan.

- Heloo my dear! –The man freaked Dylan out. – You must be the trainer that Falkner told us about! Come iiin!

The man kept spinning until Dylan sat at her desk. He then went to his desk and started the class.

- My dear! How rude of me in not asking! Would you mind getting up and tell us more about yourself?

- R-right! –She rose from her desk. – My name is Dylan Gains; I live in Pallet Town but I started my journey from New Bark Town. I'm 15 and my hobbies include reading and stay at labs with professors.

Again, not a sound was heard in the room. Dylan felt very uncomfortable with the whole situation as all eyes were on her. She sat down again and a red head girl next to her broke the silence.

- Is Gains really your last name? –The girl asked suspicious.

- Yes… -Dylan knew exactly what they wanted to hear. – I'm Paul Gains daughter…

The girl eyed her suspiciously. Whispers disturbed Dylan.

- Alright kiddies! We still need to learn another chapter before going to Sprout Tower! –The man wrote some stuff on the black board. – Today we'll see how to make a battle a lot easier!

The subject made Dylan interest. She couldn't phantom if he had chosen that subject on purpose, but she needed to pay attention. The man explained that status could turn a battle around. Like paralyzing; poisoning or burning and opponent were good battle strategies. Dylan took note of all she had heard, but the girl next to her kept giving her hostile glares. Dylan tried to ignore her most of the time, but since she wasn't made of stone she snapped.

- WILL YOU STOP STARING AT ME?! –She yelled getting up from her desk.

The girl also got up. She was wearing a school uniform, had back length red hair, freckles on her cheeks and wore glasses.

- I wouldn't been doing it if you hadn't lied! –She yelled back.

- Excuse me?!

- Yeah right. Like Paul Gains would ever let one of his kids leave on a journey with Pokémon! You just said that to sound intimidating!

Both girls fumed and Dylan couldn't believe that that girl had just called her a liar. The professor went to the middle of them

- Now, now! There's no need to shout! Karen why would Dylan lie?

- As I said! To sound intimidating! – The girl groaned. – LIAR!

- Oh that's it! Let's battle!

- You asked for it punk! I choose Ledyba!

A red bug appeared on top of a desk. The students seemed exited with the battle, but the professor was shouting for them to stop. Ignoring his warnings Dylan called out her Pichu.

- Alright Pichu let's do this!

The kids just stared at her skeptical. Dylan couldn't understand why her Pichu wouldn't go. She looked around her but didn't see her Pokémon anywhere.

- Pichu? –She asked to the empty. – Where'd he go?

* * *

Pichu is licking a chocolate ice cream on Bryan's back as they walk around Violet.

- Hey Pichu good thing you came with us instead of being on that boring school hu? –Asked Bryan to the mouthful electric mouse.

- Just because your trainer has to do boring stuff doesn't mean that you have to do it too! Good thing you got us!

- Pichu-Pi! –Sparked Pichu cheerful.

* * *

Karen sweat dropped at Dylan.

- So… you're gonna attack me with your (cough) 'mighty Pichu'?

- Very funny! No I'm not! I don't know where he is! –She admitted although she suspected that he was with Bryan and Casey. –I'll use another of my Pokémon instead! Pidgey I choose you!

Her bird Pokémon came out. Ledyba also flew up to Pidgey's level.

- Alright let's do this! Ledyba tackle!

The bug Pokémon launched itself at Pidgey, who dodged the attack easily and hit the Ledyba with his own tackle. Ledyba quickly regained his balance and at the orders of his trainer, unleashed his supersonic attack. Wave circles hit Pidgey but didn't seem to do a thing.

- What does that do? –Questioned Dylan.

- Why don't you find out for yourself? –Replied Karen with a mocking sound.

- Whatever. Pidgey strike with quick attack!

For some reason Pidgey started flying around in circles not paying attention to his trainer. Dylan looked at Karen, as the girl had a smile stamped in her face.

- What did you do?!

- Supersonic its an ability that when it hits confuses the Pokémon. Your Pidgey doesn't know what he's doing and won't listen to a word you say. – Dylan gasped at hearing those words. – Ledyba finish him off with comet punch!

Ledyba's small paws glowed intensely as the bug Pokémon rushed to the swirling Pidgey and hit him multiple times with the comet punch. Pidgey then fell to the floor not being able to continue.

- Pidgey return. I'm not done yet! Cleffa go!

Dylan's newly Pokémon was broth out for the first time. Cleffa stood on top of a desk in the middle of all those kids. She felt scared and ran to Dylan.

- What's the problem Cleffa? –Cleffa pointed at the kids. - … You don't like crowds… -Cleffa yelped in agreement. Dylan sighs – Just close your eyes and I'll be your guide ok? –Cleffa stared at her trainer confused. Dylan blinked at her. – Trust me it will work!

Cleffa went to the middle again, this time with her eyes closed. Karen refused to comment Dylan's action and ordered her Ledyba to strike with a tackle. The bug flew in Cleffa's direction for a direct hit. When it was about to strike, Cleffa minimized and avoided the hit.

- That's it Cleffa good going! –Cheered Dylan. The other kids seemed impressed also. – Now use metronome!

Cleffa got back to her original size and danced around her hands. They glowed brightly and Ledyba was hit with a swift attack, making him fall to the floor. Dylan ordered Cleffa for another metronome and this time Cleffa's back glowed like wings and she stroked Ledyba with Aerial Ace. It was a K.O. hit. Karen withdrew Ledyba.

- That was tuff luck you know?! –Karen was fuming. - I've been easy on you, but now I had it! Let's end this!

Karen removed another pokéball and threw it to the floor.

- What Pokémon am I to face now?

* * *

**Dylan**: Why didn't you finish the battle?

**Hiperkitty**: Cause if I did, the chapter would be too long.

**Dylan**: Oh bugger! I wanted to see if I would win!

**Hiperkitty**: …

**Dylan**: …

**Hiperkitty**: …

**Dylan**: … I'm gonna win right?

**Hiperkitty**: ………………………………………


	15. Sprout of the beggining

Well I caught a cold and now I'm staying home bored to dead… so I decided to update :)

Don't forget to review and point out any possible mistakes. After all, nobody's perfect! –lol

Ouch… I have been forgetting to do the disclaimer haven't I? …

**Erin**: Can I do the disclaimer?

**Hiperkitty**: … Sure why not?

**Erin**: Sweet! Hiperkitty doesn't own Pokémon for the sake of us all! She only owns a few characters like the annoying thief Dylan; the stupid Bryan; the boring Casey; the hated Karen; the meddling kids Megan, Josh, Carl and her best creation ever! The adoring and handsome me! Erin!!

**Hiperkitty**: ……. You're fired………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A beam of light was shot from the pokéball and a round bubbly Pokémon was sent to the improved field. It looked like a fat blue mouse, with a long tail and a blue ball at the end.

- Marill! –The trainer identified her pokémon. – Use your water gun!

- Ahhh! An attack already?! –Shouted Dylan in a state of great disorder. – MINIMIZE!!

By an inch or so, Cleffa managed to avoid the shooting water beam. It regained her original size releasing a sigh of relief.

- CLEFFA WATCH OUT!

Cleffa looked forward only to get hit be another water gun that shot her against the wall.

- You didn't really expect for me to give up this easily did you?! The same trick won't work twice!

Her Marill shot another jet of water at Cleffa's direction. Cleffa slowly got up recomposing herself and got aware of the danger she was in. With a frightened yelp her small hands glowed and an orb of light surrounded her protecting the little body from the water gun attack.

- Protect?! –Shouted Karen in disbelieve. – How lucky can your little pink ball be?!

- Apparently a lot… -Admitted Dylan. – Alright Cleffa let's see how lucky you really are! Metronome!

Cleffa's hands glowed again and the little Pokémon released a storm of leaves that hit Marill viciously. Karen's Pokémon was hit directly and fell unconscious to the floor. Karen withdrew her Pokémon and stared at Dylan with an evil look.

- That is annoying! –She yelled. – This was just a lucky match you know?! How is it possible for your Cleffa to use such powerful attacks at such a weak level?!

- Hey back off! You're just angry cause you lost! –Dylan picked her tired Cleffa up. – Don't listen to her, you fought well.

An outdoor ring was heard.

- Well thanks to your little battle our time is up! –The professor meddled in. – Looks like it's time to go to Sprout Tower. –The kids got all exited with the news. –Then we'll return here to finish our lesson!

- AWWWWWW!!! –They moaned in unison.

Dylan and Karen glared at each other. The tough of being together for another minute didn't exactly trill their minds.

* * *

Sprout Tower was a tall building with many floors. The exterior itself didn't really impress Dylan. It was the inside that did. A magnificent wood pool swung from a side to another right in the middle of the Tower. 

- Ah! This is beautiful! –Admired Dylan staring up at the pool trying to see the end of it. –How is this possible?

- The swinging movement represents the Pokémon Bellsprout's behavior. –Dylan turned around to see a bold man wearing a traditional kimono. – Also this place is sacred to many trainers.

- Really? How so?

- Trainers visit this spot because it reminds them of the start of their journey. –The man smiled at Dylan. –You a trainer?

- Yes Sir. I'm Dylan. –She extended her hand.

Karen busted in standing in front of the man.

- Excuse my clumsy companion; she doesn't know how to behave in the presence of a wise master! – Karen bowed at the man.

Dylan was confused with her action. Karen got back up and looked at Dylan.

- This is a sensei you idiot! A master of enlightenment! You don't shake hands with people at this high level!

Karen kept scolding Dylan; however she wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying as she saw Bryan and Casey walking around the Tower with her Pichu on Bryan's back.

- Excuse me; I have to take care of something.

Dylan walked out on Karen making the girl even more annoyed. Dylan reached Bryan and Casey; her Pichu spotted her and jumped to her arms in an ecstatic rush.

- Hey Pichu! –Dylan hugged her Pokémon. – Did you have a good time?

- Of course he had a good time! He was with us! –Mocked Casey walking up to Dylan with Bryan. – How was school?

Bryan couldn't help but to grin at Dylan. The hazel eyed girl ignored the sarcasm in the question and answered back with a grin of her own.

- It was good actually! I learned a few tricks that might help me in the next battle with Falkner. Oh! And I even had a battle and guess what? – A moment of tension was created. –I WON!

Although they didn't say it, it was clear in their faces that they were impressed by the news.

- This Tower is something else hu? –Asked Bryan changing the subject.

- It is! –Agreed Dylan. – I was told that trainers come here because this place reminds them of the beginning of their journey. I wonder why?

- It's too complicated for you to understand. –Provoked Bryan. – And I don't feel like explaining it to you!

- YOU'RE AN IDIOT YOU KNOW THAT?!!!

Bryan and Casey joined the school group at Dylan's disapproval and they walked to the upper floor. Their teacher explained the history of Sprout Tower and it origin. Dylan was bored to dead by all of it. She wanted to learn in how to become a better trainer, not how buildings were made.

- I wonder if they'll notice my absence. –She whispered to herself and Pichu. – I bet if we take a quick walk and return by the end of the excursion; they'll never notice!

Pichu yelped tagging along the idea. Dylan stayed at the back of the line and when it was safe; she turned away. Wile running out of kids; she accidentally bumped against another person and both fell.

- S-sorry! I didn't see you there! –She apologized.

- Great! First you take my Pokémon and now you want to kill me!

The voice sounded very familiar to Dylan she got up to her knees standing in front of the person that she had bumped. It was a green haired boy that Dylan had encountered not long ago.

- Erin?! –She shouted in disbelieve. – What are you doing here?

- I'm passing through Violet City and like everyone else I decided to take a look at Sprout Tower… what do you care?!

- I don't. I just didn't expect to see you so soon. –She answered bitterly. –Anyways it was nice seeing you bye!

Dylan got up and walked away with her Pichu followed behind. Erin also got up and followed her.

- Hey! I still want my Cleffa back you thief!

- You should've thought about that before abandoning her you insensitive creep!

- Well… I changed my mind! Therefore Cleffa is mine again!

- It doesn't work that way.

Erin kept following Dylan around the Tower arguing with her about Cleffa. Dylan started to wonder if she should've stayed back with the others. Both of them are now walking along a corridor. There's no one in sight. Erin wouldn't stop scolding Dylan and she wondered what had she done wrong to have so many people scolding her. Then she reminded that she had rejected her parent's orders and left home on a journey knowing that they would never approve such thing. Maybe this was her punishment.

- … then I'll make you work as a maid for the rest of your life in an old people's place! And if by then you still don't return my Cleffa I'll…

- ERIN STOP! –Dylan snapped. – For the love of everything! Please just stop! I'm not going to return Cleffa! You left her in the first place got it?! I rescued her and now she's with me!

Dylan kept walking forward only to bump against, yet another person. Only this time she was the only one to fall.

- What's with me today?

- Pichu-pi! –Moaned Pichu; he was tired of falling all the time with her too.

- Watch where you're going little brat! –A frightening male voice echoed thru Dylan's ears.

Dylan looked up and saw a tall man also wearing a kimono, but this one had frazzled black hair.

- Sorry … -She simply said.

The man gave her a look and walked away passing by Erin ignoring him. The man then walked inside a room.

- That wasn't very nice! –Observed Erin.

Dylan ignored completely the fact that Erin was being polite and having moral thoughts. A sudden scream came from the same room where the man had entered. Dylan got up in a jump.

- What was that?!

- I think it came from the room!

That instant moment the previous man left the room taking Sensei with him. The Elder seemed unconscious.

- We have to go! –Shouted Dylan while running at the same time.

- Are you nuts?! We have to call the police! Hey wait! – Erin followed her.

Dylan hadn't thought about her action. Maybe it would be best to call the police. But it could be too late when they arrived and it was up to her to see what was going on and who that man was.

* * *

**Unison**: AWWWWW!!!! 

**Hiperkitty**: What happened?!

**Bryan**: You stopped at the best part!

**Casey**: I was starting to feel the adrenaline! (Cries)

**Dylan**: Why would you do that?!

**Hiperkitty**: I'm sorry. But the reason is always the same. If I were to finish this 'adrenaline' chapter it would be far too long and boring to read… I already think that is a little big!

**Dylan**: But why?

**Bryan**: You stopped at the best moment! And you take forever to update!

**Casey**: If you weren't sick at home you wouldn't update!

**Hiperkitty**: …….. (Completely ignoring the fact that that's true.)


	16. Don't mess around with Pink!

Finally an update! I've been REALLY busy and haven't been on the computer that much.

This chapter is… big. Sorry about that! But I like this chapter :)

**Casey**: Since we rarely appear on this chapter I demand me and Bryan do the disclaimer!

**Hiperkitty**: … Sure… who am I to stop you? I'm just the writer… I only tell the outcome of things…

**Bryan**: Is that a treat?

**Hiperkitty**: … Maybe…

**Casey & Bryan**: Hiperkitty doesn't own Pokémon so you can all sit and relax and enjoy the story of course!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dylan and Erin ran after the mysterious man along the corridor, but lost track of him when he disappeared into a curve that turned left. It was another corridor and it had door along the path as well. Dylan suspected that he had entered one of them.

- Pichu can you tell which door he entered? – She questioned her buddy.

Pichu nodded and got down on his four paws smelling the ground like a dog would do.

- No offence but that's something a Growlithe or a Houndour would do… -Said Erin with a gruff voice.

- Now's not the time for argues Erin! –Dylan shot back. Pichu yelped at them and pointed to a door at the right side. – Well what do you know. –Dylan smirked at Erin. – Looks like Pichu found something after all!

Erin sneered. Both entered the door following Pichu. Behind the door there were stairs leading upwards. Pichu ran up the stairs in an ecstatic rush. Dylan and Erin sat off at a run. Once they reached the top they found themselves on an ample square room. The pillar would also reach that floor and it kept swinging to the sides like they had seen. Besides the pillar in the middle there was a picture of a Bellsprout with something written on it. But they didn't have the time to see it, because the man they were looking for was there.

- Hey you! –Shouted Dylan getting the man's attention. –Let go of that man! Just who are you?!

The man smirked almost amused. He placed Sensei on the floor and out of nowhere, removed his kimono.

- Maybe this will help you figure out who I am!

As the kimono fell to the ground; Dylan, Erin and even Pichu went on a state of shock. The man was wearing a full black suit with white gloves and equal white boots. And what identified him was the big letter 'R' printed in red in the middle of his chest.

- NO WAY! –Shouted Erin taking a step back. – These guys were supposed to have disappeared three years ago!

- Team Rocket?! –Yelled Dylan confirming the identity of the man.

- Very perceptive… Yes Team Rocket is back and this time we're here too stay! Yes we were banned three years ago… but for that time being we've been preparing ourselves for the ultimate goal! – His voice was deep, his tone superior.

Dylan shivered at the man's words. She thought that Team Rocket had only appeared in Kanto, but apparently they were here in Johto as well. What ever they were planning this time, it couldn't be good.

- It doesn't matter that you guys are back! –She yelled trying to show that she wasn't intimidated by him. – Ash will banish you like he did three years ago!

The man started to laugh inwardly, but then he released a strong laugh that echoed in the room.

- You really think that HE could actually do that twice? – The man took out what it seemed like a remote control with a big red button in the middle. – I've wasted enough time with the two of you! –He pressed the button.

A sound was heard from the outside and it kept getting closer. Then, the roof of the tower was destroyed revealing a black helicopter with an 'R' imprinted on both sides. The three got down on the floor to protect themselves from the strong wind caused by the helicopter's helices. Dylan looked up and saw a long haired blonde woman piloting the machine. She was obviously working along with the other man. The man picked the Sensei up again and grabbed the stairs that were thrown down of the helicopter.

- It was nice meeting the two of you! Too bad we couldn't even catch each other's names!

The helicopter started to ascend, however something was preventing it from moving.

- What's going on up there?! –The man groaned.

- I don't know! It's not obeying my commands! –The woman replied.

Both Rocket members noticed that the helicopter was surrounded by a blue force. The man looked down at the teens and saw Dylan standing up with a Cleffa using some kind of psychic attack. She had a smile on her face.

- The name is Dylan Gains and you two aren't going anywhere! –She threatened. –Now Pichu stop that helicopter using you thundershock attack!

Pichu went closer to his target charging up his energy. The man sweat dropped at what was coming and hesitated.

- I'm not letting you do that! Go Shuckle!

A turtle like Pokémon was sent to the ground. It was a red shell with many wholes which the Pokémon came out, only two whole remained empty. However they were soon filled with two green vines that snatched Pichu and prevented him from succeeding his attack.

- Pichu! –Dylan yelled over. – Let go of him you creep!

- Don't worry I doubt his Pokémon can handle two of our own!

And as he spoke; Erin released his Pokémon. But this time, a different one that Dylan had never seen. It was like a fat brown worm with small wings on the back and bug eyes. The end of its tail reminded Dylan of a snake.

- What kind of Pokémon is that? –She asked curious.

- A very rare one! –He said proud of himself. – I caught it on dark cave right before you challenged me! Now let's see what it can do! Go Dunsparce and use your intimidating glare!

The Pokemon's eyes glowed red and two beams of the same color were shot at the opposing Shuckle. The red shell Pokémon froze and Pichu took the opportunity and released himself from the constrict.

- Alright! Now we're talking! Pichu continue with your attack!

Pichu released his thundershock at the helicopter that also got the two Rocket members. The man was forced to let go of Sensei, but Erin managed to catch him just in time. Dylan ran up to him to see if he was ok.

- Is he going to be alright? –Asked Dylan to Erin.

Like answering to her question the bald man trembled and slowly opened his eyes. He saw the hazel eyed girl and the green haired boy in front of him.

- Y-you… -His voice failed. – Thank you…

Both Dylan and Erin smiled at the man relieved to know that he was safe. But that feeling would soon go away as two vines grabbed them and draged their bodies on the ground. When it stopped they saw that the man's Shuckle was the one holding them and that its trainer was still there.

- You pathetic little brats! – He shouted very angry. – How dare you interfere with team Rocket?! I'll teach you both a lesson that will make you regret your actions today!

His Shuckle's constrict grabbed both Dylan and Erin with more strength making them scream in pain. An electric attack stroke Shuckle and it let go of its victims. The man saw that the girl's Pichu was abusing his luck.

- So you want to protect your trainer? – He said while pulling a face. – How determined… Shuckle finish this one off!

His Pokémon now used it's constrict on Pichu. The electric mouse managed to avoid the first attempts by using his quick attack, but Shuckle managed to grab him. It was now wrapping Pichu with strength hurting the little Pokémon's body. Dylan struggled to get up and saw what was happening to her Pichu.

- Let him go … -She said with a week voice. Her Cleffa went to her sadly yelping. – Cleffa get back. You'll get hurt as well if he sees you…

- She might help you! –A voice called out. Dylan saw the bald man on his knees shouting at her. – Tell your Pokémon to use its enlightenment power! That will distract them and give your Pokémon the time to counterattack!

- Power… of enlightenment? ... –Dylan was as confused as ever. – What does he mean …?

- Shut up old man! This doesn't concern you! – A rumbling sound was heard downstairs.

- JACK! –The woman yelled from the helicopter. – We have to go! The police must've already gotten here!

- Not now Garnet! – He replied also yelling. – I won't admit these brats leaving without paying the proper price!

Shuckle squeezed Pichu harder. The Pokémon was almost fainting.

- PICHU! – Dylan cried out.

Cleffa couldn't stare any longer at the scene. Her trainer suffering by seeing her buddy being attacked, but unable to do anything. Even Erin was unconscious and also unable to battle. And without orders of his trainer, Dunsparce wouldn't do a thing. Cleffa had seen enough.

- Cleffa- cle! –She yelped running towards the danger.

- Cleffa don't! –Warned Dylan, but Cleffa ignored her trainer.

The little pink Pokémon stood in front of the tall black haired man determined. The man didn't resist in laughing.

- What is this? A pink ball is going to stop me? How amusing. Shuckle erase this bug before it really pisses me off!

Shuckle let go of Pichu that fell on the floor very tired. His vines swung in Cleffa's direction at a high speed. Cleffa trembled and used her metronome. She glowed in a bright white color and unleashed a flash of light that covered the entire room making everyone blind for seconds. When the light faded the man looked at the little Pokémon; Dylan managed to crawl to her Pichu but her vision went to her Cleffa. She was still glowing in the same previous color.

- What's happening? –Questioned Dylan to no one in particular.

- She's evolving… -Erin said as he started to recompose himself.

The light kept shining stronger and Cleffa seemed to have gotten bigger. When the light disappeared, it left a taller pink Pokémon with cute wings on her back.

- Clefairy? –The Pokémon yelped examining herself.

- Ah! She's so cute! –Dylan yelled over.

- This has been a really bad day! –Jack moaned. – I had it with you!

- Oh yeah? Guess who isn't thru with you yet?

Her Pichu rose up in front of the man and released a thundershock that sent the man all the way to the helicopter. Pichu charged again and released another electric attack and blasted off the helicopter with both Rocket members.

- I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD'VE LEFT!! –Screamed Garnet.

- SHUT UP!!

* * *

- Dylan! –A voice came. 

Dylan looked back and saw Bryan and Casey running up to her, followed by some cops and other elders in that tower.

- Master! Are you alright? –One of the men asked.

- I'm fine thanks to these two.

Dylan smiled happy.

- Sensei… -She started. – What did you mean by power of enlightenment?

- Exactly what your Clefairy just used… Flash. It's a very powerful light attack that can illuminate even the pitches black cave! It might come in handy.

- Looks like I'm gonna congrats you twice Clefairy! First you learn Flash and then you evolved! You really do have tuff luck!

Clefairy yelped cheerful and started jumping around energetically. A female officer approached Dylan.

- Excuse me. Did you get a good look at who caused this?

- Yes… -She hesitated for a while. – It was Team Rocket!

Everyone in the room was in shock as Dylan had been when she first found out. The blue haired officer took the description that both Dylan and Erin provided to her.

- Thank you for your cooperation. If you remember anything else that might help us solve this case please look for me under the name of Officer Jenny.

- We'll do! –Assured Dylan.

They left the tower to the outside. Dylan was happy to touch solid ground again, but wasn't too happy to find out that the day was beginning to dim. She would have to wait until tomorow for her match. She first was scolded by her classmates for ditching the tour like that. Erin addressed her once more.

- You know… You're not such a bad person.

- I have to say the same about you!

- Yeah… - Erin picked Clefairy up. -But now that my Cleffa has evolved I really want her! –Dylan sweat dropped at him taking Clefairy away from his greedy hands. – You haven't seen the last of me Dylan! See ya!

Erin left giving one last wave of goodbye. Dylan watched the boy leave. When she turned around she was confronted with people shooting flashes of lights at her and screaming all shorts of stuff.

- Hey look Dylan you're on TV! –Said Casey smiling to the cameras.

- C-CAMERAS?! –Dylan looked closely and saw that they were reporters trying to get to know the story that she had gone through. – Ahh! Get away from me!

Dylan doze off from there as the reporters followed her.

- What was that? –Asked Bryan.

- I don't know… Maybe she went to put on some makeup?

- I highly doubt it…

* * *

**Ash**: Finally some reference to me! 

**Hiperkitty**: What do you want me to do? This story isn't about you anymore.

**Ash**: Al least let me appear in a chapter!

**Hiperkitty**: Sure… soon.

**Ash**: How soon?!

**Hiperkitty**: SOON!!

**Erin**: Check out my Bio for the update!

**Hiperkitty**: Oh yeah! I update character's profile as the story goes on… so don't read them right away as they contain spoiler for some.


	17. Zephyr wind Part I

Here's the update.

**Dylan**: You wanna know why she hasn't update in a while?

**Hiperkitty**: What are you doing? …

**Dylan**: She was out camping with her friends and having fun that's what!

**Hiperkitty**: You wanna be deleted?!

**Dylan**: A real writer wouldn't stop writing just to party a little! You are a bad example!

**Hiperkitty**: (annoyed) I have the right to have some fun you know? School is almost starting for me too and I have to enjoy the rest of my vacations! At least I updated and this chapter is a bit long to make up for the time I've been out.

**Dylan**: Whatever. I would stop reading this story if I were them! Anyways; Hiperkitty doesn't own Pokémon.

**Hiperkitty**: But I own a couple of characters like Dylan and for that I can do whatever I want with them! Even randomly erase them!

**Dylan**: … Hey what are you…? What's that? Why are you pointing a gun at me?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The morning ray of lights shone down on the Pokémon center illuminating the rooms through the windows. Dylan pulled the sheets above her to protect from the morning light. Her Pichu was snoozing at her left side by the pillow. Her Clefairy was also under the sheets sleeping by her side. Her sleep was disturbed by a taping move on her head. She pulled down the sheets and hardly opened her eyes to see what was disturbing her. It was her Pidgey taping her with his small beak; he squeaked a happy sound and flapped his wings.

- What's wrong Pidgey? … -She said in a far voice.

Pidgey grabbed some of her chocolate hair and pulled. Dylan sat upright in her bed with her eyes still half shut.

- You want me to go somewhere? –She asked, but sure that that was what her Pokémon wanted.

Pidgey nodded and flew out of the room door into the outside hall. Dylan yawned and got up, Pichu and Clefairy woke up as she did and also got up. Dylan noticed that neither Bryan nor Casey were there. She guessed that they were already taking breakfast or something like that. Dylan walked along the hall following her Pidgey that leaded the way. Pichu and Clefairy followed her behind.

Pidgey led his trainer to the living room where trainers would usually go and watch TV or play a game. Pidgey landed on a beige sofa where Bryan and Casey were sitting watching TV with a crowd full of trainers. Dylan ignored the fact that she was on pajamas and walked there anyways. Before greeting her friends she first glanced at the TV. What she saw fully awoke her.

- NO WAY!! –She shouted getting closer to the monitor.

_- … and so we believe that Team Rocket is located here in Johto as well. The authorities are doing what they can to hunt down the two Rocket members described by two young teens. One of them didn't have much trouble chairing the story with us, but the other… see the footage for yourselves!_

Footage in front of the Sprout tower is broth to the monitor and the one there is no other than Dylan herself.

_- Hey look Dylan you're on TV!_

- Hey I look good for the cameras! –Shouted Casey pointing at the monitor.

_- C-CAMERAS?! Ahh! Get away from me!_

Some of the trainers there laugh and made some comments that Dylan couldn't hear. She could not believe that they had put her on TV.

- This is not happening… -She whispered to herself.

_- Well this mysterious trainer that saved Sprout Tower will never be known, but we should all thank her for doing what's right! So thank you mysterious trainer._

Dylan rose her head turning back and heard the trainers there clapping. They were showing their respects at the trainer in the monitor, but for some reason didn't notice that she was standing right in front of them. The room then got emptier as the news was over. Dylan sat on the sofa between Bryan and Casey.

- Few! That was close!

- Yeah you weren't on air long enough for people to recognize you… -But tell me this. –Bryan got up. – Why did you run from the TV reporters?

- Because I'm not supposed to be here remember? If my parents see this I'm doomed. Lucky for me, anything related with Pokémon was banned from my house. So it's possible that they don't see this news report.

Dylan got up stretching herself.

- Well, I might as well get ready for the big battle! –She said turning to her Pokémon.

They yelped in excitement and went back for the room to get ready. Everyone took their breakfast and left the center as Dylan was for the very first time in a rush. But before going for the Gym; Dylan stopped at Sprout Tower. There was a big machine there with some man on the roof. Dylan saw Sensei at the entrance and ran up to him.

- Hey! –Shouted Dylan making the man turn back. – It's me Dylan!

- I haven't forgot about you young girl. –The man replied with a smile. – In fact you will always be remembered by all of us here at Sprout Tower.

Dylan couldn't help but to smile broadly. She introduced her friends to the Sensei.

- Was the damage very bad? –Asked Bryan.

- Not really. They only opened a whole in the roof. The rest of the Tower is safe and intact.

- Is there anything we can do to help? – Asked Dylan politely.

- You have done more then enough for us! –He replied smiling. – I only wish you luck for your upcoming match with Falkner.

- How…

- He got here to the Tower yesterday shortly after the attack. He was surprised to learn that you were the one to save us.

Dylan released a smirk. The teens left the Tower waving good-bye at the Sensei. They went straight for the Gym at a pick up pace. Dylan rushed inside the doors and saw Falkner inside. The blue haired man gave her an intimidating look.

* * *

- You finally arrived. Let's go up to the roof for the second part of our battle. 

- We're gonna battle there again?

- You afraid? –He said.

- No way! Bring it! –Dylan shouted confident.

They went up the elevator to the same spot where they once fought. When they stopped at the roof top; Dylan was surprised to see her classmates over there waiting.

- What's this? –She asked confused.

- We want to see if you've learned anything at class! –Said Karen sullen. – You better show some skills out there! After all, not everybody gets a second match against Falkner!

- Maybe I would've learned more if someone hadn't doubt my word and make a commotion! –Dylan replied back at Karen trying to annoy her.

Karen was about to answer back, but was stopped as the teacher stepped forward.

- Now girls you can fight later! Dylan, we're here to support you and see how much you have indeed learned.

Dylan nodded and guaranteed that this time she would win. Bryan and Casey went to the side joining the rest of the school kids. Dylan and Falkner were standing face to face at the battle arena. A judge was at the side ready to start the match.

- Two Pokémon will be used to tell the outcome of this match! –The judge said. After confirming that both had understood the rules he rose down his arm. – Begin!

- Let's start things out Noctowl!

Falkner's bird Pokémon that had finished Dylan the previous battle was broth out. Dylan swallowed hard. It looked like Falkner didn't want to waste any time. She picked one of her pokéballs and threw it to the arena. Her Pidgey was released.

- Alright Pidgey how about a quick attack to start things out?

Pidgey started flying at a higher speed and almost instantly surrounded Noctowl hitting him from various directions. Noctowl's eyes glowed red and he stopped the attack with a sudden flap of wings making Pidgey step back. Noctowl's eyes kept shinning and some circles were launched at Pidgey.

- Pidgey sand- attack! –Shouted Dylan.

Pidgey created a sand storm that concealed his body. Noctowl's hypnosis had failed. The storm ceased, but Pidgey wasn't there anymore.

- Where did your Pokémon go?! –Shouted Falkner surprised.

- Why don't you look up? –Said Dylan smirking.

Falkner did as she said and saw Pidgey flying towards his Noctowl at a high speed. Before Falkner had the chance to warn his Pokémon, Noctowl was hit with a high speed tackle. The speed had made the attack more powerful and Noctowl was thrown to the ground. The impact created some smoke and some loosed cement rocks were broken.

- Noctowl can't battle anymore! The winner is Pidgey! –Announced the referee after judging Noctowl's condition.

- Not bad… -Admitted Falkner withdrawing his Pokémon. –But I'd like to see how good you really are. So you're going to face the most powerful Pokémon in my party!

A sudden suspense took over.

- C-can he do that to a b-beginner? – Stammered Karen.

- Careful Dylan! –Shouted Bryan. – He's not joking when he says that!

- Hey wait a minute! Dylan is just a beginner! –Yelled Casey at Falkner. – As a gym leader you should battle according to a trainer's status!

- There's no rule that states that… Yes we gym leaders usually do that. However… -He gave Dylan an intimidating look. – I want to see how good Paul Gains daughter is.

- That's no reason to…

- Let's do this.

Casey was interrupted by Dylan's words. They were shocked to hear that.

- Are you crazy? –Asked Karen. – There's no way you'll beat his most powerful Pokémon!

- Maybe. But as a trainer I have to keep up with every situation. I just have to focus more on this battle.

Karen didn't say another word. It was no use; Dylan had already made up her mind. She was going to continue the match. Falkner smiled satisfied with her decision. He threw his pokéball up to the air and a flash of red light came from it. A giant Pokémon gained form. It was brown and with magnificent wings. It let out a cry that echoed.

- What is that Pokémon? –Asked Dylan pointing her pokédex.

_Pokémon Pidgeot. This pokémon is the final evolution of Pidgey. It spreads its magnificent wings to intimidate a foe and is able to race through the skies at Mach-2._

Dylan was very impressed by Falkner's Pokémon. And the thought that she could also have one if training her Pidgey made her smile. She stored back her pokédex and smirked at Falkner.

- Well, let's do this! Pidgey quick attack!

Pidgey shivered at the sight of his final evolution, but was encourage with strength and moved forward to perform the attack. Pidgey seemed to divide in many as his speed grew and he started moving to confuse his opponent. However, his attack was stopped as Pidgeot created a wall of wind with a single flap of his strong wings. Pidgey lost his balance for moments; Dylan encouraged him to hold on. Falkner smirked with confidence and ordered a tackle. His bird Pokémon flew at the unprotected Pidgey and hit him fully with his heavier and stronger physic. Pidgey was knocked out with the hit.

- Pidgey can't battle anymore! The winner is Falkner! –Announced the referee without a doubt.

Dylan ran up to her wounded Pidgey and held him up in her arms. The little brown bird let out a low cry.

- It's ok buddy… You already did a lot for me. You deserve some rest.

She stored Pidgey back at his pokéball and returned to her side of the arena. Falkner had his arms crossed in front of her. He didn't seem to mind his recent victory and Dylan knew why. He wants her to push herself to her limits and luckily for him, that was something that Dylan was willing to do in order to win.

- Dylan you should back out! –Advised Casey. – You'll just hurt another of your Pokémon if you keep this up!

- Come on Dylan! –Persisted Bryan. – There'll be other opportunities for you!

- You listen to them Dylan! –Shouted Karen tagging along. – Don't be so stubborn! Even I wouldn't stand a chance against Pidgeot!

Dylan heard her friends, but didn't listen to them. That was not what she wanted to hear. A little more support from them wouldn't hurt. Still; she couldn't let their shouting get to her. There was a battle still at risk and she intended to win it even against the odds. She knelt next to her furry yellow Pokémon.

- What do you say we prove them wrong and win this match?

Pichu nodded with determination and walked over to the battle field. Dylan stood up again and smirked.

- The battle isn't over yet Falkner! And I intend to finish it NOW!

* * *

**Dylan**: Wohoo! Go me! 

**Bryan**: I hope you lose…

**Dylan**: You're an idiot! Hiperkitty wouldn't do that to me.

**Casey**: I thought she shot you right before this chapter started…

**Bryan**: Yeah. Aren't you supposed to be dead? How the hell do you talk?!

**Dylan**: She lost track of me. In fact I'm avoiding her.

**Bryan**: (Grabs Dylan) HEY HIPPERKITTY I FOUND HER!


	18. Zephyr wind Part II

Thank you for Fender for pointing out a few mistakes and saving me a lot of time. I have already double checked the rest, so I think that there are no more mistakes :P

**Hiperkitty**: Alright people here is the update and close of the first gym battle!

**Dylan**: Oh yeah! Who rocks this fic.?

**Hiperkitty**: Yeah, yeah... You also have to work. Do the disclaimer!

**Dylan**: ...Shoot... Hiperkitty doesn't own anything related with the original Pokémon. She only uses the idea to create an alternative reality.

**Hiperkitty**: Good girl!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ok Pichu let's do this!

Dylan called out her Pokémon to the field. It was the final match between her and the gym leader Falkner. Pidgeot vs. Pichu. Her odds of winning weren't very high. She could only rely on the type advantage that she had. It was now or never.

- Pidgeot! Finish this battle with your mighty wing attack! -Falkner ordered his Pokémon.

Pidgeot flew at Pichu with both his wings glowing a silver like color. The electric mouse dodged the hit with a quick attack, hitting Pidgeot from the side. The hit didn't do much effect to Pidgeot due to the size difference between the two. Dylan had to think of something fast.

- Pichu thundershock!

Pichu stroke the bird Pokémon with his electric attack. It was a direct hit at Pidgeot, but the Pokémon took the hit as if it was nothing.

* * *

- The attack is to weak for a Pokémon at Pidgeot's level. -Observed Bryan. 

The three were watching the match closely. Neither of them could believe that Dylan had continued the match, even after seeing the Pokémon she was up against.

- Maybe she thought she could win with the type advantage... -Suggested Casey.

- That was a bad call. -Interfered Karen with her arms crossed. - She should've used her Clefairy. That little Pokémon has the tough luck of using strong moves.

- Maybe. Let's see how she does the rest of the match.

The three refocused their attention to the match that kept going.

* * *

- Pidgeot WingedTornado! 

Dylan wondered about the attack that Falkner had just ordered. Was it another move that she wasn't familiar with? Pidgeot formed a giant tornado that surrounded Pichu. The winds were strong, making the others step away from the field. The tornado was really strong, it was impossible to see what was going on inside of it. Both Dylan and Falkner kneeled to the ground to prevent being blown away by the wind. Dylan was worried for her Pokémon, but he wouldn't hear her as much as she would cry out. Pidgeot's wings began to glow the same color as it did earlier; Dylan knew that he was going to use wing attack again and it was going to strike her defenseless Pichu. She understood at that moment that WingedTornado was a combined move. As she had predicted, Pidgeot flew inside the tornado to attack Pichu. Dylan's heart seemed to shrink at that moment. No one could see what was going on inside the tornado, but they were pretty sure that Pichu wouldn't last that attack. The storm started to cease. A giant shadow was gaining shape; it was Pidgeot without a doubt. The storm ended and Pidgeot was the one standing in the middle. Dylan and Falkner rose up as the others reproached the arena for a better view. Dylan swallowed hard. There was no sight of her Pichu. The referee seemed ready to make his decision.

- Pichu? -She looked around. Her heart was beating very fast. -Pichu where are you?! PICHU!

-PICHU-PI! -An echo like reply came.

All attentions went to Pidgeot. Two little ears moved on his back. Pichu revealed himself from the back of the flying Pokémon surprising everyone.

- W-what?! -Was all that Falkner could say at the sight in front of him. - How did your Pichu escaped such attack?!

Pidgeot tried to shook Pichu from his back, but Pichu held on to the Pokémon. Annoyed, Pidgeot flew up to another attempt to get rid of the fur ball. They flew a few meters above the ground when Pichu's cheeks started sparkling. He unleashed an electric attack on Pidgeot. However, it was of a blue color.

* * *

-NO WAY! -Shouted Karen. 

- WAY! She came up with an awesome attack! - Said Bryan impressed.

- Way to go Dylan! -Cheered Casey.

* * *

- Thunder wave? -Falkner stared at Dylan with a smile. - I see you did learn something... 

- I knew you wouldn't take it easy on me so I came up with this.

* * *

_Dylan kept running from the reporters. She thought they would be slow, but was she wrong. Her escape was when she ran to the back of a house hiding from them. They passed the house without noticing her presence. She breathed of relieve and slowly fell to the ground. Pichu was also tired from all that running and sat next to her catching some air. Clefairy on the other hand, had stayed in Dylan's arms the whole time, so it wasn't tired at all._

_- How could this happen? ... -She moaned to herself. - I just hope I don't appear on the news. I don't even want to imagine if my parents were to see me in front of __Sprout_ _Tower__. 'Hi Dylan! How's your field trip coming along? By the way; you're grounded for life.' -Dylan swallowed hard. - Wouldn't that be something?_

_She knew that it wouldn't be safe to leave her hideout for a while, so she thought of studying her school notes to pass time. She didn't have many things written. If only Karen hadn't interrupted the class maybe she could've learned more. However, there was something there that was interesting. She took note of all possible status that a Pokémon could have. Paralyzed, burned, poisoned, sleep, frozen; they all worked well to have a match at our favor. After reading a bit more; she learned that an electric attack could put a Pokémon paralyzed. She glanced at Pichu._

_- Say... Do you know any attack that can paralyze a Pokémon?_

_- Pi? -He glanced at her confused._

_- Yeah you know. An attack that might paralyze a foe._

_Pichu and Clefairy stared at each other for moments before Pichu nodded at his trainer. She got up closing her notebook._

_- Excellent! Let's make the follow. I really doubt that Falkner will go easy on me tomorrow, especially if he gave me a second chance and all. SO! If we're about to lose a match, just strike your opponent with that attack. Got it?_

_Pichu nodded smiling. He had to admit that it was a good strategy._

_- Great! That will give us time to counterstrike! Falkner, watch out!_

* * *

Pichu surrounded Pidgeot with his blue thunder wave. Pidgeot's muscles started to fail and the bird was forced to land. The landing wasn't very soft, as Pidgeot couldn't control most of his motoral functions now. They crushed on the ground. Pichu jumped from the back of the Pokémon and landed right in front of him. Pidgeot struggled to move, but it was no use. Pichu started recharging energy to his cheeks. A ball of energy formed around him and without warning and without his trainers orders; he unleashed a powerful electric charge. It stroke Pidgeot directly, it looked like a volcano exploding. Everything got bright for moments. When it was over, only one of the two were victorious. 

- Pidgeot can't battle anymore! The winner is Dylan Gains!

Dylan couldn't believe the result of that match. She had won; she had won her first important match. She ran up to her tired Pichu and held him up cheerful.

- We won! Pichu you did it we won!

Falkner withdrew his Pokémon and walked up to Dylan.

- Congratulations Dylan. -He presented her a badge. - This will be one of my best matches ever. This is a symbol of such amazing battle.

Dylan grabbed the badge. The Zephyr badge. Her first great achievement.

- Thank you so much Falkner. -She couldn't contain herself and hugged the gym leader. - You did so much for me, thank you!

Falkner Smiled and hugged her back. The rest of her friends then ran up to her cheering and yelling.

* * *

- You defeated Falkner's most powerful Pokémon?! -Yelled Professor Elm from the screen. 

Dylan was now at the pokécenter talking to both her aunt and Professor Elm from the video phone.

- That's right professor! And all thanks to Pidgey and Pichu.

- So you have caught a total of three Pokémon right? -Questioned her aunt.

- That's right! Pichu, Pidgey and Clefairy are now part of my team.

- Will you go to Azalea now? -Asked Elm.

- I don't know... There's also this gym leader guy named Morty and his hometown isn't very far from here too.

- Well you do what you gotta do... I have to go now. You be careful Dylan! -Said the professor leaving the conversation.

- I have to go too. Be sure to call your parents and keep your story up. And Dylan...

- Yes?

- STAY AWAY FROM THE CAMERAS!

Dylan sweat dropped. So her aunt had seen her on TV. But if her parents hadn't called, it meant that they hadn't seen the news. Lucky her. Her aunt also left the conversation. Dylan wondered if there was anyone else she could call to share the good news. She then remembered Zach. She hadn't talked to him since her journey started; he was good at keeping secrets so maybe she could tell him that she had gone on a journey.

- Hummm... Let's see... -She wondered. - The last I heard from him was when S.S. Anne exploded. He travels really fast so he might be...

Dylan dialed a number and began calling. On a different pokécenter from another region the video phone began ringing. A familiar pink haired woman answered.

- Hello? -She said sweetly. - Who? Zach? I think so... wait just a moment. -She turned to the living room and yelled out. - IS THERE A ZACH IN HERE?

A starlet black haired boy looked up at the nurse. What could she possibly want with him?

- I'm Zach... -He said raising his hand.

The nurse made a signal for him to go to her. With a groan he got up and walked up to her. She handed him the phone and told him to sit in front of the monitor. He did as she said only because he was curious to see who wanted to talk to him. Maybe his mom? He hadn't talked to her in a long time. The monitor went on and for his surprise it showed a brunette girl that happened to be his friend.

- Dylan?!

- Zach! Hey what's up?

- Good... Where in the world are you calling from?

Dylan shared the news of what had happened so far. How she started her adventure ignoring her parents orders, the Pokémon that she had so far and finally her badge. Zach did the same for her and when it came to show his badges he grinned at her showing his collection.

- Very funny... -She moaned. - You have more badges cause you started your journey way before I did!

- You're just to slow. -He replied with a smirk.- Question. Were you involved in the Sprout accident?

- Er... Please don't tell me you saw me on TV.

- Well, it looked like you, but I wasn't sure. Besides I didn't know that you had started your journey so, I could never guess.

- Well now you know. Looks like I have a lot to do in order to catch up to you, so I better get going.

- Sure. It was nice hearing from you Dylan. Keep in touch!

- I will! Bye!

Dylan turned out the phone ending the conversation. For some reason she wondered how her other friends were doing. Megan; Josh and Carl. They were probably way ahead of her by now. She got up and left the center. Bryan and Casey were already outside waiting for her. But they didn't know that they were being watched.

* * *

- That's the girl right? -Asked Garnet from the top of a tree. 

- Yes. I would never forget her face... In fact I think I have seen it before. -Replied Jack taking out his binoculars.

- Really? Where? -The blond woman questioned.

- At our operation near New Bark Town. I think she was the girl in the Taurus direction.

- Now that you mention it... I think that's her too. Looks like she survived.

- No she didn't... She was saved by him... - Jack got up serious. - We better keep an eye on her.


	19. SPC: The beginning of the end

Surprise update!! This is a commemorative chapter! Why are we celebrating? Well…

More then 1000 hits to this fic. & more then 200 hits to my profile page :)

I was so happy that I decided to make a special chapter. So from now on, every time I have another 1000 hit; I'll make another SPC chapter! Thank you for everyone that read this, especially **Fire Blast123**, **drake22ice** & the most recent **Fender**. Thank you so very much guys.

Ok, on this super awesome special chapter I'll explain how some events on the first chapter (Pokémon I didn't choose you!) happened. Like the Taurus scene and the mysterious Pokémon that healed them. Also I'll explain how the Team Rocket members Jack & Garnet have already seen Dylan and Pichu (Last chapter at the end.)

So enjoy this chapter and I hope I did a good job with it. Please let me know by reviewing ;)

**Hiperkitty**: Guys… care to do the honors?

**Casey**: Sure. **SPC** means **SP**ecial **C**hapter.

**Bryan**: If you see an # somewhere in the story, go to the end and HK will explain it to you.

**Dylan**: And remember that Hiperkitty doesn't own Pokémon!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Special chapter: The beginning of the end**

Team Rocket is an international Pokémon crime syndicate. The full Team Rocket is a band of Pokémon thieves, all scheming together under the leadership of Viridian Gym Leader Giovanni to get rich through the stealing and subsequent selling of rare and valuable Pokémon.

This was the face of team Rocket three years ago before being banished by Ash Ketchum and his friends. No one knows what happened to them after that. Some think they might have found a new continent or island to hide; others say they live underground where they can prepare their comeback. But after three years without any news from Team Rocket, their image began to fade and they were hardly remembered now. But that all changed…

Combining the people's ideas of their disappearance; they would obtain their location. On a far island lost in the middle of the Ocean filled with all of natures beauty, is disturbed by unwanted visits. The island isn't very big itself, it can probably hold up to the maximum of 6000 people and most of the space is occupied by a mountain. Inside that same mountain some people live. People who got to that island in the attempt to avoid punishment by their society. This was three years ago.

They survived on the various fruits and natural food that the island provided in abundance. Their thirst was overcome by a natural river that came from the top of the mountain and would end on the salty sea. They managed to create houses out of wood and formed a village. Inside the mountain lived their leader.

He tried to make himself more at home as it was possible. With the technology that they were able to safe; he created a lab and some other engines. However as much as he tried, that was not his home. With frustration he was obeyed to live on that island, sure it was peaceful, but he could never forget who made him go there. Over the coming three years his revenge emotion grew stronger and his old habits were craving to come out.

Finally, after three years, his plan to once again be known through the whole World had commenced. He would soon leave that green place and go back to civilization where they would tremble at hearing his name once again.

- Sir. Giovanni. – A voice out of the dark came.

It was a young man whose face could not be seen due to all the dark. The only illumination in that division of the rocky interior was the light coming from the giant screen in front of him and in front of the screen there was a big chair were a man sat. He didn't turn to see the person that called him.

- What do you want? –He asked, but strangely not in a rude way.

- Our crew members have already left for their designated regions. Also I managed to locate him.

At the reveal of the second news the man turned around. Former leader of Viridian Gym; Giovanni. He held on his lap his loyal cat Persian. He smiled pleased at the boy in front of him.

- Is that so? Well then, where is he?

- He's in the Johto region now. We better hurry to catch him before he disappears again and goes elsewhere.

- Who are the members in Johto?

- We sent quite a few, but the best ones would be Jack and Garnet. –The boy got up from his kneeled position. – I'm sure they can handle the mission.

Giovanni turned his back again on the boy that didn't seem very old by his structure, probably 19. Giovanni got up as Persian jumped from his legs. The man approached the screen and seemed to scan it.

- You're sure that he's in Johto? You better not play the fool with me Isaac.

The man now identified as Isaac made a small bow.

- I assure you that I am not mistaken. I believe I have never failed you before.

- How correct you are. –Said Giovanni with a smirk. – That's exactly why when the time comes your true skills will be put to the test.

- It would be my honor to capture for you the legendary Pokémon… Arceus.

* * *

The Johto region. This mountainous region is home to the Johto League and its headquarters is Mt. Silver. Johto lies directly to the west of Kanto and to the northeast of Hoenn. Johto is the home for many different kinds of Pokémon, some that can only be found in this particular region. Also the home of great ancient places and legends that have not yet been confirmed. It has delightful cities like: New Bark Town; Violet; Azalea; Goldenrod; Ecruteak; Olivine; Cianwood; Mahogany and Blackthorn. It also has many other famous places like the Ruins of Alph and the Whirl Islands. 

Five black jets land on the grass scaring away a few Pokémon. The door opens and a ramp goes down and almost instantly people dressed in black come running out of it and position them selves in a one line. The last two Humans to abandon the jet also go down the ramp but they walk instead. They stay upfront from the others.

- Alright, listen up! – The one with frazzled black hair shout. – We know that Arceus is around here somewhere near New Bark Town. Our mission is to track him down.

- We have special guns already installed with the tracking chip. Each of you will form small groups and direct yourselves to the place that we designate you. There will only be a gun for each group. There is also only one chip for gun… Don't miss. –Concluded the blond haired woman next to the guy.

As she finished the black dressed people started running around, but in a very organized way. They made the groups and each picked up a gun. The guns were shaped like a sniper, but instead of bullets, it had a tiny chip ready to be fired. The blond haired woman was on top of a rock scanning the surroundings with a rectangular shape device.

- Have you found anything Garnet?

- Not yet Jack, but if Isaac was correct he has to be around here…

Like answering to her words, the green screen of the device that she was holding started to beep a red dot.

- I think it's him! –She said coming down from the rock.

- Well we can't be sure… This device only tracks down big sized Pokémon… It could be any kind.

- Don't forget that we're near New Bark Town. Many trainers start their journey from this Town. To keep the trainers safe they patrol the surroundings every now and then to scare the large and more level upped Pokémon.

- Then what are we waiting for… ALRIGHT! WE HAVE FOUND ARCEUS! I WANT SQUAD A AND B EAST. SQUAD C GOES NORTH AND SQUAD D GOES WITH US!

Obeying their chiefs orders the teams went to their respective places as the 'D' team rushed for the Pokémon that the device showed. As they approached the signal got stronger; they slowed down their pace and assembled around the perimeter. Jack was holding the gun as he and Garnet hid behind a large rock.

- Alright Team Rocket get ready… -Said Jack to the communicator. After a few tense seconds; Jack got out of the rock exposing himself and pointing the gun. –NOW!

Many Rocket members appeared from behind rocks, trees and tall grass with their guns ready.

- WAIT STOP! –Shouted Garnet.

Everyone froze at her command. Jack understood why. In front of them there was crater which down there was a herd of Taurus calmly filling their stomachs with grass. Jack kicked the rock.

- For the love of… -He stared angrily at Garnet. – I though you said that there weren't any large sized Pokémon out here!

- Well it's not supposed to have! –She shouts back. Her eyes then mesmerized at the sight in front of her. – A-A-ARCEUS!

Like an instinct they all turned back. There it was, the legendary Pokémon Arceus gracefully looking down upon them from a hill. The God of all Pokémon, the creator of the Universe itself. The only Pokémon that lives up to its legend.

- WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! AIM AND FIRE!! –Growled Jack.

One of the Rockets from a team did as he said. He held the weapon tightly and aimed at the white Pokémon. With some sweat covering his face he shot at the Pokémon. The chip flew at high speed at Arceus, but out of nowhere his image turned blur and he disappeared as the chip passed him by.

- What happened?! –Asked Jack to the communicator.

- S-Sir I don't know! –Excused the Rocket. – I aimed him perfectly! He just… disappeared!

- Jack we knew that this wasn't going to be easy. We have to be aware of his attacks too.

Jack turned out the communicator. He knew that Garnet was right; Arceus had just used his extremespeed to avoid the hit. Jack commanded the Rocket squads to search for Arceus as fast as possible. Garnet grabbed her heat censored binoculars and scanned the perimeter. She spotted something at the end of the ravine on top of unstable rocks that formed a wall. There was Arceus still watching them, for some reason the Pokémon didn't run away nor did attack them.

- JACK I SEE HIM OVER THERE!

Jack turned around and spotted the place where the Pokémon was. He ordered another shot at it. Another Rocket member aimed and shot the chip. Arceus eyes focused and he opened his mouth to release a beam of light at the incoming object. The beam pulverized the tracking device and continued forward colliding on the field where Team Rocket was. The beam created a line of destruction that also caught one of the Rockets jets, but didn't hit any of them. The beam was very strong and Arceus was standing right on top of the unstable thin wall of loosed rocks. The beam had trembled with the wall and the craters that already had began to expand more and more until their own weight proved to be too much for it to sustain and it all crumbled to the ground taking Arceus with it. Jack got up from the ground after surviving Arceus attack; he couldn't believe in what had just happened. He ran to the edge of the ravine and looked down on it. The Taurus were frightened by the rock avalanche and ran out of there at a high speed. There was a lot of smoking where the rocks had fallen and there was no sight of Arceus. Garnet went to Jack scanning the area with the binoculars, but even with those she could not see through the dense smoke.

- Maybe Arceus got stuck under a rock. We better hurry down there bef… - Garnet spots something else in another direction. – Oh just great…

- What is it? –Asked Jack making a signal for the rest of the Rockets to move on.

- There's a kid right in the Taurus direction.

Jack grabbed the binoculars to see for himself. The heat mode was off, so now they could see normally. There was a teenage girl dragging a Pichu along the road where the herd of Taurus were moving.

- That girl is going to be hit by the Taurus…

- Should we warn her? –Questioned Garnet.

- No. –He said bluntly giving her the binoculars and turning away. – We have to focus on Arceus and besides we wouldn't get there on time to save her. She better step aside if she doesn't want to know how a stick feels before going to the grill.

Garnet agreed and both ran out of there to catch up with the others.

* * *

Arceus had fallen a good 16 feet into the ground. He had hit a couple of rocks but luckily none of them fell on top of him. The Pokémon trembled and slowly got up examining his surroundings. There was a lot of dust around but he could see through it. On front of him the herd of Taurus moved forward surprised by the event, as he looked up he saw that those people in black were searching for him. Due to all the smoke they were unable to spot him. Arceus couldn't phantom what could those Humans possibly want with him. They couldn't know much about him, after all not many Humans had the luck to see him, but how did these discovered him? He tried to stay and figure it out but they continued to attack him to the point that he had to counterstrike, however he had to pay the price for using such powerful attack on Humans. 

After recomposing himself, Arceus got out of there fast using his extremespeed. He was running along the landscape but always trying to keep it to the shadows. As he was running he noticed that he wasn't the only one doing so. He slowed down his running and spotted a Human running along with a Pichu from the herd of raging Taurus, they were angry, something must've happened for them to get on that state#. Never less the Human was in danger and part of it was because of him. He was going to get himself in the middle of the herd and pick the Human up, but it made a sudden turn right crossing some thin trees, after realizing it the herd followed the Human. Arceus knew his surroundings well and the place that the Human went was a no way out. He knew what to do and ran on a different path.

Gracefully jumping down a mountain he landed and ran to the spot where supposedly the Human was. He stopped and hid behind a rock at the sight of the Humans in black. After judging that it was safe he walked along the road. Winds started to rise and small whirlwinds formed at his command, as he entered the spot where he found two figures on the ground. He approached them. The Human was holding the Pokémon as to protect it, but despise the efforts it wasn't enough to save neither of them. It wasn't in his place to decide who lives and who goes, but he was sure that it wasn't that Human's time yet. An orb of light formed around him as he gathered his energy. He lowered his head and softly touched both Human and Pokémon. A flash of light covered the area and when it was gone the beings in front of him were breeding once more. Arceus turns away and leaves the area, but as he does, he feels a sudden pain.

Arceus roars ferociously at the sudden pain that he feels. At his right Jack had a gun pointed at him and a smirk across his face. Arceus stops roaring and is possessed by a sudden rage. The Rocket members realize it and start baking off as the Pokémon opens his mouth for another attack. However he is unable to finish it. He had already spent too much energy reviving both the Human and the Pokémon. Instead growls at the Rockets and leaves the place in a flash.

* * *

Jack couldn't be more pleased with the success of the mission. He takes out his cell phone and dials a number. He talks as a pick up sound is heard. 

- We got him. Arceus has now the locating chip inside his body.

- _Excellent. You have done well; the boss will be very pleased with the news. _–The voice on the phone said.

Jack stored back the phone. A Rocket member comes rushing to them.

- Sir! I have spotted a police officer patrolling the area!

- Our job here is done so we can leave immediately.

- Violet City? –Asked Garnet.

- Yes right after we hear from our boss. –Replied Jack.

The Rockets rush to their jets. They moaned about the fact that one was destroyed, but tried to save from it as much as possible before going back to the island.

* * *

- Sir Giovanni. 

- Yes?

- Arceus… will soon be in your hands.

* * *

#-Remember that on the first chapter (Pokémon I didn't choose you!) Pichu thunder shocked the Taurus making them furious and really go after them. 


	20. Hey Diglett can you dig it?

I hate school… Late update because the teachers seem to enjoy giving me assignments…

Anyways it's a big chapter I know… Be patient.

**Hiperkitty**: It wasn't supposed to be this long, but I think I got inspired.

**Bryan**: Well I do get a lot of action on this chapter.

**Hiperkitty**: And?

**Bryan**: Well, readers want to read about me, after all… This fic. would suck if I wasn't in it.

**Hiperkitty**: I'm surrounded by idiots! Do the disclaimer!

**Bryan**: Everything I said is true and you know it. Hiperkitty doesn't own Pokémon, but she uses the creatures for us to capture them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Route 32:**

- Pichu quick attack!

- Houndour dodge it and counterstrike with ember!

Pichu ran up to the dark dog that proved to be quicker then him. Houndour dodged Pichu by jumping up and then released a burst of flames at his opponent. Pichu barely dodged the attack. Houndour landed and both Pokémon were standing face to face. Like an instinct, both Pokémon attacked at the same time. Pichu used thundershock as Houndour used ember again. Both forces collided creating a small explosion. When the smog cleared there was only one Pokémon standing up, Houndour.

- W-what?! –Dylan hadn't understood what had just happened. – But we both stroke at the same time! How come Houndour defeated Pichu?!

- Simple. –Said Bryan withdrawing his Pokémon. – My Pokémon is on a higher level then yours. My attack was more powerful then yours.

Dylan picked Pichu up ignoring the cockiness in Bryan's voice.

- That's not fair… Pichu defeated Pidgeot…

- Oh come on Dylan. – Said Casey behind her. – Don't you remember what Karen said before we left Violet?

* * *

_- What do you mean it wasn't 'all that good'? –Asked Dylan disturbed._

_- All I'm saying is that that wasn't such a good match or amazing victory as you think it was. –Replied Karen._

_After her match with Falkner, Dylan confronted Karen with her great victory. To show Karen how good she had become. However; Karen was not that impressed with her. She said that Dylan only won because Falkner was holding back and wasn't expecting for a newbie to come up with that strategy so soon. That Dylan would have never won if Falkner was to treat her like his other opponents. Dylan wouldn't believe Karen; she was just trying to annoy her for sure. Sure her move was simple yet effective, but she had to admit that Falkner was not expecting for Dylan to pull that on. But who cared? A Pichu defeating a Pidgeot? That doesn't happen everyday._

_- Well the move worked and Falkner even concreted me for the match! So he must've enjoyed it. – Replied Dylan defending herself._

_- Hey I'm glad you learned something from our class. I just don't want you to brag yourself about this victory, because you will always encounter challenges in your journey. Some easy some though. You're gonna have to work yourself along the road. This was just your first step._

* * *

- Just my first step… 

After reflecting Dylan realized what Karen meant. She wasn't actually criticizing her, but warning her. That match with Falkner was very good, but much more challenges awaited her in her journey across Johto. She would have to pull out new moves in every situation.

- Yeah you're right… -Admitted Dylan. – But I'll make it! I'll be the best there ever was! Watch and see!

Dylan ran along the road they were taking. Bryan and Casey were caught off guard with her sudden move.

- Hey wait! – Yelled Casey.

- Come on! The faster we move the farer we can go and… AAAHHH!!

Dylan suddenly disappeared before their very eyes. Bryan and Casey stopped in front of a sudden hole that seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was quite big. How could Dylan missed it?

- You ok down there? – Questioned Bryan crutching. He didn't sound very worried.

Down there Dylan and Pichu had landed facing upwards. The hole was actually larger then deep, lucky for them. Dylan got up moaning about her back. A mocking sound could be heard, but neither of them could figure out from where. Then a small brown head popped out of the dirt, it seemed to be happy.

- Just what in the World is that? –Questioned Casey.

Pichu rose up scratching the back of his head; he also noticed the presence of the unknown creature. He jumped to Dylan's back and took out the pokédex from her back pack. Dylan didn't move an inch.

_Diglett are raised in most farms. The reason is because wherever this Pokémon burrows, the soil is left perfectly tilled for planting crops. It leaves raised earth in its wake, making it easy to spot._

The pokédex concluded its observation identifying the Pokémon in question. For some reason it continued with his head popped out of the ground staring at Dylan and Pichu. Dylan got suddenly up with a groan and an unpleasant expression.

- WHY YOU LITTLE! –She said about to grab the Pokémon, but it got back inside the hole where it came from.

Dylan stared in awe, so as Casey and Bryan. A rumbling sound and shake could be heard/ felt from beneath them.

- AAHH!! – Yelped Casey and Bryan in unison.

Dylan looked up, but their image had disappeared so as the rumbling.

- Guys? –She asked with no response.

The hole itself wasn't deep so Dylan and Pichu had no problem getting out of there. When they got out they immediately noticed the second hole right next to theirs. Dylan and Pichu slowly peeked inside. Bryan and Casey had also fallen on the second trap set by the Pokémon Diglett. Just like with Dylan, the Pokémon had popped his head out of one of the sides of the hole and it seemed to make a mocking provocative sound at them.

- Talk about hitting bottom… -Commented Dylan to no one in particular.

Diglett made one last mock before leaving the scene. Just like the pokédex had said, as Diglett would move his trace would be left behind. Pichu followed the Pokémon with his eyes until it was out of sight. Bryan got out of the hole examining himself for possible injuries, Dylan though of that pathetic being the hole as deep as a shopping bag. Casey on the other hand got out of there with a different mood.

- ALRIGHT! WERE'S THAT LITTLE SHOVEL?! I'M GONNA BURRY THAT THING SO DEEP, THAT HE'LL KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF 'BOTTOM'.

Both Dylan and Bryan sweat dropped. They could almost see the flames coming out of her eyes.

- Forget about it the Pokémon already left. –Said Dylan.

-Humph! Lucky him! –Said Casey crossing her arms.

- Just what in the World was that Pokémon thinking? –Asked Bryan not expecting an answer. – We could've got hurt thanks to his prank.

- Are you kidding me? That hole couldn't even hurt an ant if one was to fall. –Said Dylan smiling. – Maybe the Pokémon did that out of boredom. I mean, it was funny seeing you guys down there!

Casey and Bryan launched an intimidating look at Dylan. Dylan sweat dropped a little nervous. Without pronouncing a word they continued their path.

- Hey come on guys! –She said following them. – I also though that it was funny when I fell! … Really!

* * *

After some time on the road, the three of them stop as they see a familiar face just a few meters in front of them. 

- So you say that it went east of the river. –A blue haired woman in a uniform said to a boy in front of her that nodded in approval. She took some notes as the boy kept speaking. – Thank you for your information. I'll see what I can do.

The boy left her sight, but it wasn't long before she had company again.

- Officer Jenny! –Shouted Dylan going to the Officer.

The woman looked at her with no expression.

- Can I help you? –She asked.

- It's me! Dylan!

The woman blinked her eyes twice. She examined Dylan and her friends but their faces didn't cross her mind.

- I'm sorry do I know you?

- You help me in Violet… and in Cherrygrove too! –Said Dylan disappointed that the Officer wouldn't remember her.

The woman then smiled innocently. She took something out of her jacket and showed it to the trio. They were mesmerized at seeing it. It was a picture full of Officer Jenny's all looking exactly the same. Dylan had a feeling of dejá-vou.

- Er… sorry… Are you all related?

- Yes we are. –She replied. – You must've spoken to another Officer Jenny.

- So… just like there are many nurse Joy's there are many Officer Jenny's? –Asked Bryan.

The woman nodded in approval. They wondered how that was possible but didn't ask Jenny about it.

- Say is something wrong? –Asked Casey. – Are you after a burglar or something?

- As weird as it might sound… I wish I was. We're having a problem with a Pokémon on this area.

The trio stared at each others; they had a hunch about the Pokémon she was talking about.

- By any chance is that Pokémon a Diglett? –Asked Bryan even though he was almost sure he was right.

- Why yes! –She said happy. – Did you see him?

- It already left, but we were caught on his prank. –Said Dylan.

Officer Jenny sighed disappointed.

- That Diglett has been causing problems to the travelers that pass this route… They don't get hurt, but they do get very upset about it. But I don't know how to stop it.

- Won't the Pokémon just leave? –Asked Dylan.

- No… -Replied Jenny. – Diglett's live in colonies. This one is by itself, so he must've separated from his friends and now he's lost. He won't leave that easily as he might be waiting for his friends to come and get him.

Dylan was touched by the story. So the poor Pokémon was all alone in that area. Making those pranks was probably his only way of entertainment. At that moment she decided what to do.

- What if we help?

Bryan wasn't surprised that Dylan said that and Casey seemed pleased with the idea.

- Hey great idea! –Said Casey. – I can get my payback with this…

They stared at her obnoxious. Casey sweat dropped and excused herself.

- Ah! Well… What I meant was… Oh forget it! So Officer Jenny what do you think if we help you with this problem?

Jenny though for a moment about it. It wasn't a dangerous case so probably they could indeed help her with it.

- If you don't mind your help is more then welcomed! I could sure use it.

- Great! Alright Diglett it's payback time!

- Casey…

* * *

They had come up with a plan to capture Diglett. Since he was alone it would be best for someone to take care of him and since Dylan was a trainer, she though about capturing Diglett for herself. 

- Earth Pokémon are very powerful! One in my team would be just great! –She said all exited.

- Not if I capture it first. –Said Bryan at her side.

Shocked by the reveal, Dylan confronted her white haired friend.

- What are you talking about?! We agreed that I would capture it! –She said grinning her teeth.

- No. We said that it would be best to capture the Pokémon so that we could take care of it. No one ever said that you were the one to capture it.

Dylan was so mad that smoke seemed to come out of her nose. Bryan smirked preparing a pokéball. Dylan saw what he was doing and grabbed a pokéball as well. The two were hidden behind tall grass as Casey and Officer Jenny were behind a rock to prevent the Pokémon from fleeing. Casey had her Igglybuff already outside. According to the information that Officer Jenny had, the Diglett was supposed to pass there. Dylan was more focused on Bryan then exactly the field. So they would have to compete for the Pokémon. She would have to act fast if she wanted the Pokémon for herself.

Something seemed to move on the ground, the familiar raise of earth made them realize that it was Diglett beneath it. Officer Jenny ran forward and threw water that she had at the Pokémon to get his attention. It looked like it worked as the Pokémon popped out angry. Dylan took the opportunity and threw the pokéball at it.

- Gotcha! –She said in a jump. – In your face Bryan!

Bryan kept silent. Dylan felt a pull on her leg; she looked down and saw her Pichu. The yellow Pokémon yelped and pointed at the pokéball that Dylan had thrown. The pokéball moved violently and it released Diglett.

- I though that by now you would know how to decently capture a Pokémon. – Said Bryan coming out of the grass and throwing his pokéball that released his Eevee. – Eevee quick attack!

The fox like Pokémon started gaining velocity and ran around Diglett making the Pokémon dizzy. Dylan pocked herself for such mistake; she had to weaken the Pokémon first before capturing it. When the time was right Eevee charged against Diglett. The ground Pokémon then disappeared underground. Eevee stopped and kept steady on his spot. The ground then started to shake making Eevee tremble.

- Look out Bryan he's going to make a hole! –Shouted Casey from the side.

- Eevee jump! –Ordered Bryan.

Eevee crouched and with strength jumped high just in time to avoid the hole that Diglett had created, this one was actually deeper then the others that it had made. Diglett came out confused about where his opponent could be. Bryan then ordered Eevee to use tackle. From upwards, Eevee launched itself at the Diglett hitting him directly. Bryan though that Eevee had done enough damage and threw a pokéball at Diglett. The red light sucked the Pokémon inside and it moved two times before the middle button turn white again.

- Looks like I caught it. –Said Bryan picking up the pokéball and smiling at Dylan.

The brunette girl groaned and turned her back on him. Officer Jenny came up to Bryan.

- Thank you so very much! Finally travelers can pass safely.

- No problem. I wonder how come others didn't think of this before.

- Great! Can we go now? –Said Dylan sarcastically.

- Are you gonna be grumpy just because I captured the Diglett?

- No! How good for you… -She rolled her eyes. – It was a pleasure helping you Officer Jenny, but we have to keep going. Let's go Pichu.

Dylan started walking along with Pichu. Bryan smiled and followed her saying good-bye to the Officer.

- What about me? –Said Casey. – I still want my payback! Hey wait!

Casey also ran up to them. Officer Jenny smiled at the sight. They were an interesting trio. It would be intriguing to see how far they could go.

- Dylan… Bryan… Casey. I have a feeling these three will accomplish great things.


	21. Water Jet pumped with a water gun

Update! I'll try to update every week, but I promise nothing.

**Hiperkitty**: Ok so… here's the thing. This is another long chapter and I don't know why I have been doing long chapters lately.

**Dylan**: Because you don't write as often as you used to?

**Hiperkitty**: I don't think that's it…

**Bryan**: Maybe you have been inspired lately?

**Hiperkitty**: Nah…

**Casey**: Because… You had more imagination for these chapters?

**Hiperkitty**: I always have imagination.

**Unison**: Right… (Roll eyes)

**Hiperkitty**: Quiet! Anyways, don't be afraid of this chapter just because it's long. Its easy reading and you'll understand why I got exited at writing this when you read this further. Who wants to do the disclaimer?

(Everyone runs)

**Hiperkitty**: (Sighs) I don't own Pokémon. Just a few OC that I've created.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The day kept shining brightly and our friends kept their walk along route 32 in order to get to the town of Azalea. Bryan was examining a map that he had and noticed that they would have to cross a cave before going to the town. He also noticed something else.

- Hey guys check this out. – He expanded the map and showed it to his two female friends. – There's a place called Ruins of Alph and it's not very far from here.

- What about that place? –Asked Dylan.

- It's said to be mythical. –Said Casey answering her question. – My dad told me about this place when he used to travel as a hiker. He said that this place is a mystery.

The place had definitely caught Dylan's interest. It would be a good place to visit and she had the chance to do so.

- What do you guys say if we go and check it put? –She said.

- I'm for it. –Replied Bryan storing the map.

- Let's go. –Said Casey tagging along.

The Ruins of Alph were just a few meters down route 32. There was only a building standing in the way. They thought that maybe it was the place where they had to pay in order to go and see the Ruins. They took out their money and started counting.

- Think we have enough? –Asked Dylan concerned.

- I think so. –Said Bryan. –Let's just hope that it's not very expensive.

They headed for their right and were about to enter the place. But they were stopped by a black stick that reminded them of a giant question mark. They looked up at a tree and they noticed the presence of a shadow figure.

- Go away. –The figure said simply and with no emotion.

- Excuse me? –Asked Casey confused.

The figure made a summersault and landed perfectly on the ground. It was a man a bit taller then them. He had messy black hair that slightly covered his grey eyes. He was wearing black pants and something similar to a mage's long coat colored of grey and it had patterns that seemed like eyes. Dylan noticed that he had two circular silver earrings on each side of his ear and a necklace with something similar to a letter 'A'. He seemed to have an intimidating aura that surrounded him.

- I said for you to leave. –He repeated himself picking up his staff.

That sure was an awkward moment for any of them. But the man couldn't possibly expect for them to leave with no explanation.

- And why would we do that? –Asked Bryan serious.

- Can't you read? –Replied the man pointing at the building's door.

They turned around and saw a paper attached to the door that read the following.

_We inform that the Ruins of Alph will be closed until further noticed._

_The place has been showing some strange activity and for the safety of all we advise distance._

_We apologize for any inconvenient._

- So it's closed… -Said Bryan facing the man. – But you didn't have to do that in order to get our attention! We could've seen the warning by our selves.

- That's not what I have witnessed from other travelers. –The man said giving them an intimidating look. – Please leave. It is not safe for you to be here.

- Is something wrong with the Ruins? –Asked Dylan.

- That is something that does not concern you. As long as I am here, the situation will be under control.

The man turned around leaving. They might as well leave since they wouldn't get in.

- Thanks mister… -Dylan realized that he never gave them a name. – Hey do you have a name?

The man stopped halfway. He didn't move for a while, almost as if he had been surprised by the question. He finally turned his head around and answered.

- I'm nobody…

The man then left their sight. They were obnoxious by his philosophical answer, but didn't mind.

- I told you we should've gone to Ecruteak! – Shouted Dylan crashing on the grass.

Right before leaving Violet, they thought about where to go next. They had two options. One was to go north and reach Ecruteak City, the other was to head south and go to Azalea. Dylan wanted to go to Ecruteak since it was a place of great monuments and entertainment, but for some reason Bryan opposed to that idea completely. He even pursued Casey in going to Azalea.

- Ecruteak is boring… -Said Bryan. – Besides, it would take longer to go to Ecruteak and then go to Goldenrod and Azalea for the badges. It would take you twice the time.

- But I'm not here for the badges! –Shouted Dylan again. This time she was angrier. – I just want to travel. Picking up gym badges is just… -She searched for the right words in her mind. – A side gain. All I want is to see the World…

Pichu bowed his ears and licked his trainer's hand; she then petted him on the head. Casey kicked some dirt on the ground.

- Well what's done is done. We might as well keep going. Azalea also has a few interesting things that are worth seeing, and then there's Goldenrod… -Casey then seemed to day dream. – Where are lots of buildings… and shops …

Dylan sighs, that wasn't exactly something she enjoyed doing. But she was right, they might as well keep moving.

- Right! Then let's roll!

* * *

The three continued their jaunt at a steady pace. The sky was practically clean and a gentle breeze would cool them off occasionally. They were having a good time talking to each other until a loud noise came to them. 

- HELP!!!

The sound was of a desperate man that was being dragged by a current of a river near them. The three panicked for a while before rushing to the river's edge. The man kept screaming for help and out of instinct, Casey threw her pokéball containing Goldeen. The fish Pokémon jumped into the water and returned to the surface to hear orders.

- Goldeen quick! Save that man from getting drown!

The elegant fish rushed to the stressed man and managed to get near him as the three rushed along the river shouting for the man to grab Goldeen. The Pokémon managed to get a good hold of the man and started to bring him to land. The three pulled the man out of the water and he landed on the grass catching his breath. They stared at him concerned.

- Will he be ok? –Asked Dylan.

The man suddenly opened his eyes facing the children. He then got up fast hugging the three at once.

- THANK YOU SO MUCH! –He squeezed them tighter making them almost lose their own breath. – I was so scared! You saved my life!

- That's nice… -Said Bryan in pain. – Could you please let us go?

The man then released them and they took the time to regain some breath back to their lungs. Pichu and Goldeen looked at each other and Pichu shrug his shoulders.

- I have no idea how to repay you… -Said the man while thinking.

- You don't have to do nothing. You were just lucky that we were near by. –Said Casey.

- No! I must repay you! –He thought for a while longer. Then it looked like something had come to his mind. – Ah I know! Maybe this will do.

He showed them a peace of blue paper. Casey took it and showed it to her friends. It looked like a Jet Ski competition that was taking place at that river. And there was something there that really caught their attention.

- 1000 COINS CASH?!?! –They shouted in unison.

The man nodded. The teens had their eyes glued on the little peace of paper. That money could sure come in handy on their empty pockets.

- But… this is a ticket for only one participant. –Observed Dylan.

- Well… Originally it was for me, but… as you can see I'm not much of a big swimmer! –The man erupted into a disturbing laugh.

* * *

The man leaded them the way to the competition. His name was Wallace and he was a fisherman… ironically. He was fishing near the river when he accidentally fell on the water. He said he was very fortuned to have been heard by the three of them. They reach the side of the river where the competition would take place. There were a lot of Jet Ski's over there and all short of surfer like people. There were red flags placed along the river, most likely they represented the circuit that they would have to make. There was also a table with three chairs, at the moment no one was sitting there, but it was most likely the judges' chair. 

- This will be your Jet Ski. –Said Wallace introducing them a red colored Jet Ski with a shadow of a Charizard print.

- Wow! Check it out! –Said Bryan approaching the Jet.

- A beauty isn't it? I'll go and register you guys and… -He then realized something. – Say… Which one of you will be participating?

They looked at each other wondering. Casey signed out as she didn't want to get wet. It was up for Dylan and Bryan to decide.

- I think I should go. –Said Bryan.

- Really? And why is that? –Replied Dylan crossing her arms. – You know what I think? I think I'm the one that should go. Up until today I have done what you want. From going to Azalea to the capture of the Diglett. I still haven't done anything I want! So no! I'm entering and you're going to stay outside and just watch!

Bryan didn't pronounce a word. Wallace sweat dropped and left to go and register Dylan. Dylan got down on her bikini and was given a red life-jacket. She went up the Jet to see if she still remembered how to ride that thing. There was a time in her life when she would do all shorts of stuff with her family… Her whole family.

- Think you can ride that? –Asked Casey examining the machine.

- No problem! It's just like ridding a bike… Once you've learn it, it's just like walking… you never forget.

Dylan was testing the Jet as her Pichu admired from the outside. The little Pokémon then noticed some bubbles coming out of the water and approaching his trainer's Jet.

- Chu- Pi! –He screeched pointing at the water.

- Don't worry Pichu. I know how to handle these things.

The bubbles got closer and something blue popped out. Dylan was still unaware of the creature next to her as much as Pichu would try to warn her. Two little eyes observed the girl on top of the Jet and out of nowhere it jumped high.

- SQUIRTLE!

Dylan finally noticed the presence of the not so unfamiliar creature. It launched a water gun out of nowhere at Dylan making her fall off the Jet and into the water. Dylan got to the surface and yelled at the Pokémon.

- Hey! What gives?!

The ruckus taking place where she was caught some attention making the other competitors and her friends go there to see what was going on. Casey got near Dylan's bag and took out her pokédex to exam the Pokémon.

_Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokémon. Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. When it retracts its long neck into its shell, it squirts out water with vigorous force._

- What's a Pokémon like Squirtle doing in a place like this? –Questioned Bryan out loud.

- Dude, that's one of the starters from Kanto. No one knows why its here, but nobody has been able to capture it either. –Replied a young guy next to Bryan.

The Pokémon laughed hard at Dylan pleased with what it had just done. Dylan got mad and threw water at the Pokémon that counterstriked making a monkey face at her with his tong sticking out.

- Why you little… - Now Dylan was pissed off.

She got a hold of her shoe and tossed it at the mocking Pokémon hitting it straight in the face. Squirtle's face then changed from blued to red. Squirtle then got angry and was about to launch another water gun at Dylan.

- Pichu thundershock! –Shouted Dylan out of desperation.

Everyone standing there made a shocked confused sound. Pichu carried on the orders and zapped the water Pokémon. However as it was to predict since they were in an aquatic territory, the electric attack also hit Dylan. A yellow light surrounded both the Human and the Pokémon. When the attack ended, Dylan was left with a very bad hair day as Squirtle sank down the water.

- That… hurt… -Said Dylan trying to recompose from the shock.

* * *

After about 20 minutes Dylan was back on track and ready for the race. Everyone was already at their marks and ready to go. The table of judges' was now full with three people. 

- You sure you're ok to carry on with this? –Asked Casey.

- I'm fine. Really!

- You sure Pichu didn't toast any part of your brain? –Asked Bryan in an indirect way of provoking her.

Dylan didn't even bother in answering him and went to her place. Little did she know that the little blue Pokémon was watching her with a scheme already in mind.

The participants went to their respective Jet nervously waiting for the countdown. At least Dylan was nervous. Now was the countdown. 3, 2, 1 and they're off! Dylan accelerated the Jet starting the race well. Bryan, Casey and Wallace were cheering for her at the sides, not much for Bryan though. Dylan was actually doing well at the race she was up in fourth place out of twenty participants. The circuit didn't prove to be very hard to make.

- If I keep this up, I'll be able to pass them when we make the turn. –Dylan though to herself.

But, like a bad omen, Squirtle came out of the water and water gunned her. Dylan yelped and managed to dodge the attack, but the sudden maneuver made her side track from the circuit and letting others pass her. She looked around, but the Pokémon was no longer there. With a groan she continued the race. She was about to make the curve when Squirtle reappeared again, but this time it went inside its shell and water pumped out of the holes. Dylan was knocked out of the Jet. When she returned to the surface, the rest of the Jet Skis had passed her putting her in last place. That pissed her off. She quickly got up to her Jet and made the curve while accelerating even more. Squirtle popped out his head out of the water but immediately ducked as Dylan passed him by with velocity. Dylan saw the Pokémon and out of rage took out something to throw at him.

- You little sneaky! –She shouted throwing the object at Squirtle.

The Pokémon rose out and also with fury launched a very powerful water gun at her. After that he was strongly hit with the incoming object. The water gun hit Dylan's Jet right on the engine and she was launched at a very high speed towards the finishing line. The only thing Dylan could se, was she passing the other participants with speed as she kept screaming. She then remembered in using the breaks just in time to avoid colliding with the wood bridge that crossed the river.

- That was close… -She said exhausted.

- Dylan you did it! –Shouted Casey cheerfully.

- That was magnificent little girl! –Cheered Wallace also.

Dylan let herself stay on the Jet as she was too exhausted to move, but she realized that she had won. That sure brought a smile to her face. After the rest of the participants had arrived it was time for the prize. Third and second place got a bronze and silver trophy respectively. Dylan received a golden trophy with a 'number 1' on it and 1000 cash. She was enjoying her fifteen minutes of fame when Wallace came up to her with something.

- Dylan, I think you have received something more out of this.

Wallace gave her a pokéball. Dylan just watched confused.

- I earn a pokéball?

- Actually it's what's inside that's yours. –Replied Wallace.

Dylan then versioned the race in her mind. She started out good until that Squirtle came along. Then she got pissed and threw something at it… something like a… pokéball. Dylan snapped.

- Holly crap is the Squirtle in here?!

- Yes. Everyone saw you throw the pokéball at it. –Said Wallace.

Dylan just couldn't believe what she had just pulled off. Bryan on the other hand and as usual was not impressed.

- As always you are not able to decently capture a Pokémon.

- Is that jealously I hear? –Provoked Dylan.

- In your dreams. –Replied Bryan trying to sound uncaring.

Casey got a hold of the two of them slightly blushing.

- So… We're gonna use that money to shop right?

* * *

**Dylan**: I have to admit… Not bad. 

**Hiperkitty**: I can not believe you of all people just said that!

**Dylan**: No really it's good. How many trainers Jet Ski on Pokémon fics? This one was original.

**Hiperkitty**: I love you for saying that.

**Dylan**: Yeah… I have to be nice every once in a wile.


	22. Who are we?

Well… this was NOT meant to turn out this way… I don't know; I kept writing and writing and created an alternative chapter. This is just a little inside the characters minds.

**Dylan**: You want to know what's going on inside my mind?

**Hiperkitty**: Not really…

**Dylan**: I'm thinking that (mph)!!

**Hiperkitty**: I don't own Pokémon! On with the story.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After Dylan won the prize money at the Jet Ski competition, their journey could now be more pleasant as they could now buy anything they might need. Also; Dylan had accidentally capture a Squirtle. She wasn't quite sure about the Pokémon inside the pokéball.

- I don't know you guys… What should I do with the Squirtle?

Both stared at her incredulous.

- What do you mean what should you do? – Said Casey. – It's yours! Train it.

- Yeah but… - Dylan stared at the pokéball in her hands. – I didn't intend to capture it.

- Oh for the love of Mew. - Bryan snapped. – Just keep the Pokémon! It's not like Squirtle's are swarming around! Consider yourself lucky for having one without it being your starter.

Dylan chuckled. She knew they were right actually. Her concern was the Pokémon itself. The day was beginning to dim and night would soon come. Bryan took out the map to study the area.

- There's a pokécenter nearby. We could rest there.

- Great. Finally a bed and some comfort. –Said Casey with a happy tone.

On their way there Dylan noticed her cell phone was almost with no battery; she remembered that she had to call her parents and tell how thing were going. Thoughts of how long she could keep that lie up filled her mind. Soon they reached the pokécenter. It was not big compared to the others, but that was probably because of its location as the others were located in cities or towns. They entered and the first thing they did was hand their Pokémon to the always nice nurse Joy. Then, they headed for the cafeteria to fill their stomachs, but before Dylan went to charge her phone. A conversation ensued once they sat.

- Something just occurred to me… -Started Bryan as he took some food to his mouth. – Instead of just one person to hold the money, why don't we split it for the three of us?

Dylan stared silent at Bryan. She was trying to understand what he meant by that as Bryan always had a peculiar way of speaking his mind.

- Are you saying you don't trust me with the money? –She concluded and confronted him.

Bryan snorted. Casey kept silent, she was getting used to their fights.

- All I'm saying is that that money actually belongs to all of us. That was the agreement before we let you participate in the competition.

- I know that. –Assured Dylan. – But first of all you can't divide 1000 cash by three people and second, you just broth that up to annoy me didn't you?

Pichu appeared at that moment nuzzling against Dylan's arm and taking a bite at her food. A Chansey appeared and returned their Pokémon to them. Casey took her Pokémon back. The pokéballs of both Dylan and Bryan were still on top of the table. They were both glaring at each other. If beams could come out of their eyes they would be fighting each other at the moment. Casey and Pichu were with a puzzled look.

After eating with an awkward silent and tense aura, they finally headed for their room. Luckily or unluckily; there wasn't a room for the three of them so they had to stay the night in different rooms.

* * *

Dylan stayed in a room with a bed and a single furniture where she could store clothes if she had a spare of them. A cute green carpet lay on the floor near the bed. There was also a window from where the moon's light could enter.

- It's not bad. –She said to Pichu.

The little Pokémon jumped to the bed but as he did he noticed that it was stiff. Didn't seem very comfortable and it certainly didn't feel like it. Pichu gave out a sigh of disappointment. Dylan fell back on the bed ignoring the fact that it was as hard as rock. There were some things in her mind that she could not understand.

- Bryan is a jerk! –She said with a cold tone. Pichu jumped to the window. – He seemed nice at the beginning… Sure even then he used to tease me around, but not as much as he is doing now!

At that point Dylan's Pidgey and Clefairy popped out of their pokéballs, most likely bored of being trapped inside. Clefairy jumped to the bed staying next to Dylan. Pidgey went near Pichu as the yellow mouse took a bite of a peace of bread with jelly that he took from Dylan's plate at the cafeteria. Dylan kept talking out loud.

- I don't even know much about him… No let me correct. –She raised her finger. – I know nothing about him! I only know he wants to become an Elite Four. Hu, good luck doing that snow haired boy!

She rose with a fist and an angry expressing that caused a chill on her Pokémon. A cool sound then caught their attention. They looked around to see where the sound was coming and found out that it was Dylan's phone ringing. She then got nervous as she grabbed the phone to pick it up. It was her parents. She took a deep breath and answers it; she also noticed that Squirtle hadn't come out of his pokéball.

* * *

Bryan walked inside his room inspecting it critically. There was a bunk bed by the wall on the left and a desk in front of a window. Some paintings and pictures filled the walls but the room was pretty simple. Just like nurse joy had warned them.

- 'We don't have many rooms and their all different. We haven't made many improvements on this center because usually only trainers appear here and they only stay for some food and sleep.' –Bryan remembered Nurse Joy's words in his mind.

He tossed his bag to a corner and fell on his bed. His Eevee came out of the pokéball jumping around happy. Bryan didn't mind his Pokémon as something else was on his mind.

- Maybe I'm being a little brute on her… -He said to no one in particular. – I don't know why I do that… I don't mean to sound offensive or anything but…

- Dude do you always talk to yourself about your problems? – A voice came from above Bryan.

Bryan jumped out and looked to the upper part of the bunk bed. There was a boy in there; he hadn't noticed him when he first entered. The boy sat up straight in his bed.

- Sorry, but I was hearing everything.

- I didn't see you there. – Excused Bryan. – So I was kind of talking to myself.

The boy chuckled. He saw his Eevee and seemed to mesmerize.

- Is that Eevee yours?! – He asked pointing at the fox like Pokémon.

- Yep. First Pokémon I ever caught.

Eevee made a perfect back flip and ran up to his trainer yelping. Bryan petted him as the boy jumped to the floor.

- That's crazy! I wish I had an Eevee… It sure would make my job a lot easier.

- What is it that you do? – Asked Bryan curious.

- I'm a Pokécoordinator! – He replied proudly. – The name's Faran.

- Bryan. – Both shake hands. – How is it that an Eevee would make your job easier?

- That's obvious. – He said with a smile. – Eevee is one of the most favorite and respected Pokémon in the World due to his beauty, rarity and complex evolutions. He also has great abilities that are easy to combine and are perfect for the appeals at the contests.

At hearing that Eevee couldn't help but to act important. Bryan smiled.

- He's a great Pokémon that's for sure.

Bryan went back to his bed. Faran looked at him and wondered for a while. He then decided to ask.

- Sorry to ask, but are you having problems with your girlfriend?

- Excuse me? – Questioned Bryan confused.

- Well when you were talking to yourself earlier, you seemed to be talking about a girl. I just assumed she was your girl.

- Well she's not! – Shouted Bryan giving Faran an intimidating glare. – She's one of the girls I'm traveling with.

For a good set of time Faran stared incredulous at Bryan. This guy was traveling with two girls alone?

- No wonder you have problems… - Admitted the boy. – You at least should travel with another male person. Being an only guy between two girls… Is suicide!

- I'll have that in mind… - He looked at Faran. For some reason he felt like asking for advice at this kid. – You seem to know a little about girls.

- Well… yeah. I have three sisters.

- Good. Then you're gonna listen to me and give me your opinion.

* * *

- Ah! Finally a bed! – Cried out Casey falling to her white bed.

Her room was small and simple. There were two beds but only she was in there. A chandelier stood above her and there was a wardrobe in one of the walls. Many Pokémon pictures filled the simple white walls. She sighs and turns around for some rest not even bothering to take out her clothes. She then groaned when someone knocked at her door. She got up and opened it only to see Dylan at the other side.

- What do you want? – She asked bluntly.

- My room sucks so I asked Nurse Joy if I could come and sleep on your room. – Dylan smiled. – She said 'yes'.

Before Casey could react to the news, Dylan rushed inside tossing her bag to a corner. Her Pokémon also entered behind her jumping to the bed. It was much more comfortable then the one in her previous room.

- I'm gonna sleep a lot better tonight! – She said to herself. – It's going to be a lot funnier with just the two of us without Bryan!

As Dylan mentioned the name Casey was hit with a question that she has been meaning to ask Dylan in private.

- How come the two of you don't get along?

- Beats me! He's the one who's always teasing and mocking me. Ask him.

Casey sat next to Dylan and continued with the conversation.

- It's just that it confuses me why are the two of you still traveling together if you can't get along.

Dylan had no answer to that. Casey understood her silence and changed the subject.

- I have to admit that he is a bit strange. I mean for some reason he insisted for us not to go to Ecruteak city and he doesn't talk about himself.

Casey then was hit with something. None of them had actually talked about themselves during the journey. Dylan was probably the one that had spoken more. Casey had said a few things but not much. Bryan was the most mysterious of the group. It was actually strange. The whole journey was like traveling with a bunch of strangers.

- I don't really care if he talks about himself or not. –Said Dylan interrupting Casey's thoughts. – I also don't mind if he sticks around. If he doesn't like it; he can leave whenever he wants.

- Yeah I guess… But hey he did give you some very good advice.

- Yes he did. That was the time when he was "nicer". – Said Dylan falling on her back in the bed. – He still gives me some advice… only in a different way.

- See? He's not that bad. –Said Casey smiling and going to her bed. – I don't know about you but I'm tired. Good night Dylan.

- Night…

Casey went to sleep as Dylan kept herself awake. She grabbed her bag and searched for something inside. Clefairy and Pidgey were long asleep, Pichu was sitting next to her curious. She got out a book that Bryan had given her in the beginning of her journey. It had been a wile since she looked at it. It was time to keep her study if she wanted to become better. That book was great and she had Bryan to thank for. For some reason that made her smile.

* * *

- You guys are like ghosts to each other. –Said Faran to Bryan. – And you're the most invisible of the three! I think you guys should have a camp fire talk.

- A camp fire talk? – Asked Bryan raising an eyebrow.

- Yep. – Faran nodded. – What I mean is that you should just gather around and talk about yourselves.

- What if we don't want to talk about ourselves?

- Oh come on! I never met a group that didn't know a few basic things about each other. At least try it.

- Fine I'll try… But only tomorrow. I'm tired now.

- Of course. It's late anyways, we should get some sleep.

Both boys went to their respective beds falling almost instantly asleep. Eevee raised his ears having the feeling that he had heard something. He jumped to the window peeking outside but he didn't see anything. At least nothing that he could see with his eyes …

* * *

**Bryan**: This was a bit cheesy.

**Hiperkitty**: (Gasp)!

**Bryan**: But at least you left something for the readers to wonder about.

**Hiperkitty**: Fine! This wasn't my best work, but I'm not perfect! Not every chapter has to be good.

**Bryan**: Keep telling yourself that!


	23. A nightmare with pink fists

Late update… busy-busy with studies! I just had a math test and next week I'm having my Biology test TT

**Dylan**: I like Biology! It's fun to learn about life!

**Hiperkitty**: Yeah I like it too… but try writing down everything you've learned in a 5 paged test! (That's how long the test is according to the teacher.)

**Bryan**: Cheat.

**Hiperkitty/ Dylan**: What?!

**Hiperkitty**: I can't cheat! That's awful! Only slackers cheat on a test.

**Bryan**: Fine don't cheat… Just use some 'memory reminders'.

**Hiperkitty**: Dylan…

**Dylan**: Yeah… Hiperkitty doesn't own Pokémon. Other wise she wouldn't be writing her ideas here.

* * *

The wind was blowing gently the leaves outside. The night was quiet. The moon was obscured by the dark clouds creating an ominous surrounding. Our trainers sleep deeply in their beds unaware of the events outside. However the Pokémon feel a strange presence that agonize them. Pichu leaped to the window looking into the outside. It was quiet as expected and nothing seemed to be at view. Yet, the little yellow Pokémon felt that something was wrong. He turned around sighing, but as he looked he saw something rather peculiar. There seemed to be flowers spread on the floor that leaded to the door. Pichu rubbed his eyes and looked back to confirm. But they were gone. Pichu now felt a creep up his tinny body. There was something there.

Eevee was under the bed shaking a lot. In front of him were three balls that seemed to be spinning around like a juggler would do to them. A mysterious entertaining sound could also be heard and Eevee wondered if only he could hear it as his trainer wouldn't even move. Eevee looked everywhere, but he could not see who could be doing that or even how he or it was doing it. As he wondered a purple fog spread behind him. The fog started surrounding him and when Eevee saw what it was it gave a jump from under the bed releasing a loud shriek and getting away from there.

Bryan and Faran woke up with the noise. All Bryan saw was his Eevee running out the door.

- Eevee? – He said drowsy.

The Pokémon ignored his trainer and ran off. Bryan worried and got up.

- What's up? - Asked Faran rubbing his eyes.

- I don't know. Eevee just took off.

That said Bryan left. He crossed the straight corridor calling out to his nowhere to be found Eevee. He finally saw his friend hiding beneath a table shaking. He kneeled to get a better look at his Pokémon.

- What's up buddy? Did you have a bad dream?

His Eevee kept shaking not looking into him. At that moment a door opened.

- Would you mind keeping it down?! - Shouted Dylan angry.

Bryan didn't answer her. His Eevee was shaking badly all crouched. Dylan noticed it and approached Bryan gently with her Pichu following behind.

- Is Eevee ok? - She asked kneeling.

- I don't know… He just ran out of my room and I found him here shaking.

Pichu stepped closer to the frighten Pokémon. He then tapped his head gently giving a low yelp. Eevee seemed to shake less and the two Pokémon seemed to talk at each other. Dylan and Bryan wondered what they were talking about.

* * *

Casey peeked out the door and saw that it was just Bryan making noise. She decided to go back to bed. She stretched her arms up yawning. She heard a sweet melody in the air. In front of her was her Igglybuff with her back turned on her. Casey smiled broadly.

- Igglybuff! Did you finally learn 'sing'? - She asked cheerfully grabbing her Pokémon.

As she looked at Igglybuff, the Pokémon was serious and it seemed worried. Igglybuff also had her mouth shut and the sound kept echoing in the room. Casey got a hold of her Pokémon against her chest.

- Who's there? - She asked to the empty.

The melody kept playing, but from where Casey could not phantom. Maybe there was a music box somewhere that she had missed. Casey searched on the shelves, under the beds, carpets and even the ceiling, but the origin of the music was nowhere to be found. Casey started getting scared.

- Guys?!

She ran off the door but it slammed hard on her face. Casey tried to open it but it was shut thigh. The melody had also stopped. Casey was so scared that she couldn't even open her mouth to call for help. Then out of nowhere, some creepy glowing eyes appeared on the walls. They had mean expressions and all were looking at her. Casey fell to the floor screaming, her Igglybuff also shrieked in fear. The Pokémon jumped to the window and broke the glass with a fist. It then called out to her trainer and the two left the room in record time.

* * *

- Don't worry; I believe it was just a bad dream. -Said nurse Joy giving a shot at Eevee. - This should calm him down a bit.

Bryan thanked Nurse Joy picking up his Eevee. He held the Pokémon in his arms like he was trying to protect him from something. He went inside the main room where Dylan was waiting with her Pichu. The yellow Pokémon was making some short of mimic in front of Dylan as she would keep guessing words.

- Found anything yet? - Asked Bryan sitting next to her.

- Not really.-She admitted. - From what I understand Eevee saw something in your room, but what I don't know.

- Couldn't Eevee have dreamed about it? And think that it was real? - He asked Pichu.

Pichu shook his head. Bryan wondered about it. He hadn't seen or felt anything in the room.

- Maybe Faran did…

- What? - Dylan wondered.

- Oh right. - Bryan remembered that she and Casey hadn't met him. - Faran is a guy that's sharing that same room as me. Maybe he saw something there that I might've missed.

Both get up leaving the division. They knocked on Casey's door but she wouldn't open it. Both wondered. Dylan knocked again.

- Casey it's me Dylan. - No response came. - Casey?

Dylan tried to open the door but it was locked from the inside. Something wasn't right. They started worrying for the worse. Faran came out of the door after hearing them calling for the girl.

- Is everything alright? - He asked walking up to them.

- Casey is locked inside! - Replied Bryan kicking the door. - She also doesn't answer.

Bryan tried a few more kicks, but the door wouldn't even budge. Dylan started getting desperate.

- Let's all hit it on three! - They agreed and got ready for her signal. - Ready? One, two, THREE!

They tackled the door at the same time. The impact opened it completely and they fell inside. It was dark, very dark inside. They could tell that the window was opened, but there seemed to be no sign of Casey.

- Casey! - Shouted Bryan getting up.

- Casey where are you? - Yelled Dylan to the empty.

- Hey you two take a look at this. - Called Faran.

Bryan and Dylan approached Faran that was by the window. He made a signal for them to look out the window and so they did. The moon was uncovered for moments and her light illuminated the environment making it possible for them to see what Faran wanted to show them. There seemed to be footmarks just on the other side of the window, they knew they had to be from Casey.

- Let's go. -Said Bryan jumping from the window.

- We're gonna look for her in the middle of the night? -Asked Faran a bit scared.

- Of course. - Replied Dylan also jumping. - That's what friends are for. We take care of each other.

Faran stared at her for a moment before smiling and jumping also. Bryan withdrew his Eevee and called out Houndour. The dark Pokémon presented a serious pose.

- Houndour search for Casey! -Ordered Bryan.

The Pokémon smelled the footprints for a while and smelled the surrounding also. After a while he barked and ran in their front. He had captured something.

* * *

- AHHHHH!

Casey yelled and ducked immediately as a bunch of Zubat's fly above her and Igglybuff. When they were gone she rose up annoyed.

- Great! -She groaned. - First I'm tired. I got to a haunted Pokécenter and end up lost alone in the middle of nowhere!

Casey kept walking what seemed for her miles. It was dark and she had no clue for where she was going. She was tired, drowsy, grumpy and barefooted. The whole thing couldn't get any worse.

- I give up! -Moaned Casey sliding down a rock sitting. - I'll wait here and go back in the morning.

Igglybuff seemed to grump something. The Pokémon wasn't exactly happy with the idea of staying there the rest of the night. Something then moved in the tall grass. Casey got up in a jump.

- W-what's that?!

The grass kept shaking and Igllybuff got ready to attack if needed. Then a small green thing came out of there. Casey sighed in relief.

- It's ok Igglybuff… It's just a Caterpie.

The green Pokémon stared at Casey with its big black eyes that creped her out. The Pokémon crawled all the way to her leg and nuzzled against it. That sure was a weird reaction from a wild Pokémon. A wild Pokémon… from that area. Casey had an idea.

- Hey little guy! - She kneeled to the Caterpie. - Think you can take us to the Pokécenter?

The little bug stared at her. Casey wasn't sure the Pokémon had understood her.

- Hum… Po-ké-cen-ter. They heal Pokémon over there.

Caterpie kept staring at her. Casey sigh annoyed.

- Ah! Forget about it! I'll find it myself.

Casey walked out of there. Igglybuff followed her happy that she had changed her mind. Caterpie followed. They walked for quite a while and Casey noticed that the Caterpie kept following. She stopped and the Caterpie walked over to her leg and nuzzled against it again.

- Why are you following me?! Bug off!

The Caterpie made a soft yelp. Casey did feel a bit sorry for the Pokémon. Maybe it was afraid also.

- Fine you can come along. Maybe you're hungry or something.

Casey picked the Pokémon up. Igglybuff seemed to grump and give the Caterpie a hard look. Casey saw the river north of her, so if she went south she was bond to find the Pokécenter. But something moved in the grass that caught her attention.

- Now what? More Pokémon?

The grass kept shaking. Casey walked up to the grass and removed it with her arm. A dark ball with yellow eyes went rushing at her with a creepy voice.

- AAAHHHHH!!!!

Casey screamed and ran off with Igglybuff rushing behind.

* * *

Houndour stopped and smelled the air. His ears had also picked up something. He barked ahead of him and then growled.

- You picked up something Houndour? - Asked Bryan looking ahead.

- He must've detected something. It might be coming in our direction. -Mentioned Faran.

Dylan swallowed hard. The though of encountering things at night didn't exactly trill her. They heard movement in the bushes. They stayed alert. A strange yelling sound was what freaked them out. A shadow started getting shape ahead of them.

- W-what's t-that?! - Pointed out Dylan trembling.

But before any of them could guess, the person passed them by running. It was Casey.

- Casey?

- Hey where are you going?! -Shouted Bryan trying to stop her.

Casey slowed down when she saw her friends.

- T-the-there's a t-thing after m-me! - She yelled.

Houndour was still growling. When they turned around a glowed dark ball flew to them.

- AAAHHH!! - Dylan and Faran yelled in unison running away from it.

They ran up to Casey and the three fell to the ground. Bryan didn't move an inch. In fact he smiled.

- What are you guys so freaked about?

- What are you?! Blind?! -Shouted Dylan. - There's a ball with glowing eyes in front of you!

Bryan laughed and walked over to them. Without permission he took Dylan's Pokédex and pointed at the ball.

_Gastly, the gas Pokémon. Almost invisible, this Pokémon puts his target to sleep in no time. Gastly is a ghost type Pokémon; they tend to like to play pranks on humans for their own amusement by creating illusions._

- It's … a Pokémon? -Pointed out Casey to the now obvious.

- Yeah. I recognized it immediately. They're pretty rare, but at night there's a higher chance of spotting one.

Bryan returned Dylan's Pokédex. She took out a pokéball with a grin.

- If that's a Pokémon then my job is to capture it! Go Squirtle!

For the first time Dylan called out the turtle like Pokémon. It came out with a serious pose and his arms crossed.

- Alright Squirtle! I want you to water gun Gastly now! -She ordered.

Squirtle looked back at Dylan. He yawned and went inside his shell. They all stared in awe. The Gastly seemed to laugh at it. Dylan walked over to her Pokémon kneeling by his side. She knocked on the shell twice.

- Squirtle? - A snore could be heard on the inside of the shell. - Squirtle are you coming out?

- What's happening? -Asked Faran.

- I have no idea. -Admitted Bryan. - Maybe Squirtle's tired… Well now's my chance! - He took a pokéball of his own. - Let's see how you do it Diglett!

The ground Pokémon was sent out. It seemed to have a happy face and ready to start the battle.

- Alright let's see you use… Oh shoot… - Bryan slapped himself.

- What? Aren't you gonna attack it? - Wondered Faran.

- Gastly levitates… Ground moves won't work and normal ones are useless.

- And you say I make mistakes. -Said Dylan under breath withdrawing her Pokémon.

Gastly laughed and levitated himself around them. He created all shorts of illusion tricks around them, of course, now they weren't afraid. But someone was annoyed.

- Ah! You creepy, annoying, useless, low tricked, agonizing, undead good for nothing!! - Growled Casey. The other sweat dropped including Gastly. - I'll teach you a lesson in not to freak people out!

Igllybuff jumped ahead angry. Bryan was about to say something but he got interrupted by her.

- I know that normal attacks don't work on ghost types. I have an idea. -She said grinning. She placed Caterpie on the ground and focused on the match. –Ok Igglybuff let's see a charming face!

Igglybuff made cute eyes and hearts were shot from her body to the Gastly. The ghost Pokémon sweated not knowing what to do. He then seemed to get mad and as his eyes glowed a bright yellow. Neither Casey nor Igglybuff knew what was that the wild Pokémon was doing. Then six dark balls formed around Gastly. He smirked at shot one of the balls at Igglybuff. The little pink Pokémon, disastrously, managed to avoid the first hit; however, the wild Pokémon didn't hesitate to throw the rest of the others. This time Igglybuff didn't manage to escape the upcoming attack and got hit directly.

- Igglybuff are you ok?! –Shouted Casey concerned.

The Pokémon rose up with a mad groan. It ran up to Gastly for a pound, but the attack seemed to cross right thru the Pokémon. Igglybuff fell face first on the ground.

- I already said that normal attacks don't work on ghost type Pokémon! –Scolded Bryan.

- What are you a ghost expert?! –Casey shot back. – I forgot about it for a second!

Dylan smiled at hearing Casey and Bryan having a 'fight', it was fun to see some roles switch. She could get used to that. Faran just sweat dropped at them. They were a crazy trio no doubt about that, still, in his opinion, they seemed to be loyal and friendly to each other in a very peculiar way. Casey refocused on her match. She had no advantage on the Pokémon hovering in front of her, yet, she wanted to continue. If she ever wanted to reach the top Trainer Competitors, she would have to win that battle even against the odds. Gastly formed, again, six balls around him and threw them at Igglybuff. Igglybuff managed to dodge a few, but ended up being hit by a couple. If Gastly were to keep that up, the battle was sure to end soon. If only she could distract him…

- That's it! –Casey had an idea. – Igglybuff, use sweet kiss!

Igglybuff looked at Gastly for moments. She then turned to her trainer with a repugnant face. She had to blow a kiss at that thing? Casey persisted.

- Come on! It'll work!

Igglybuff sighed and used the attack. A sweet heart was blown at Gastly and when it hit him he seemed to get all weird. His eyes were swirling around and he seemed not to know where he was. Casey took in the opportunity.

- Alright! Igglybuff use double-slap!

The little pink ball rushed at the confused Gastly and hit him multiple times in the face. The scenario was, somewhat, disturbing to who was watching. What intrigued Bryan was how in the World Igglybuff could hit Gastly with a normal attack now. Then it hit him. As the wild Gastly was confused he couldn't concentrate in his power and that was why he was now exposed to physical attacks.

- Now finish him with a pound!

Igglybuff yelped and hit the Gastly directly on face. The move had been surprisingly strong and Gastly was thrown a good feet away from their visual reach. Casey rose up her arm in victory.

- What do you have to say about that? I'm good hu?

Both Dylan and Bryan pointed to her front mesmerized. Casey got grumpy that they wouldn't felicitate her. Then she was drawn to a light coming from her Igglybuff; that was where her friends were looking. Pichu and Houndour just stared at Igglybuff with curiosity. The Pokémon seemed to grow a little and become more round. Then, when the light faded, it left a Jigglypuff in its place. Casey's eyes glowed bright. She rushed to get a hold of her newly evolved Pokémon.

- Hey it's a… it's a… You evolved! This is so great! And look! You look a lot cuter! A little puffy, but we can handle that. And those eyes are so gorgeous!

- Is that the first Pokémon that she evolves? – Asked Faran a little disturbed with the whole cute name calling.

- Yeah. –Replied Dylan and Bryan in unison.

* * *

Back at the center, Nurse Joy apologized for not noticing the events caused by the Gastly. She said she had forgotten to warn them, that sometimes that same Gastly would appear at the center and haunt travelers that might stop by. In the living room, they were all sitting on the beige couches. Casey was rubbing Jigglypuff's head softly, she was obviously very happy about the event. Dylan couldn't stop staring at the Caterpie that Casey had taken to the center.

- What are you gonna do with that Pokémon?

Dylan asked, but in a way if saying for Casey to let it go. Bryan remembered how Dylan wanted a Caterpie very badly, if Casey wouldn't sty with that one, then Dylan could keep her to herself. Unlucky for her that wasn't Casey's answer.

- I'm keeping her. –Dylan groaned inwardly. – Since it was following me everywhere, I decided to keep her to myself.

- At first, bug Pokémon aren't very strong. But if you train it well, it can become a good allied with powerful techniques. –Advised Bryan.

- Nice to hear that. –Said Casey still patting her Pokémon.

Maybe they hadn't notice what they had learned that night. Maybe it was something they've already known. But that night, they learned that friends will always be there for you no meter what. Day or night, you will always have a hand to help you lift up. It may not be as crystal as water, then again, we don't see love but we know it's there. Same goes for friendship, you may not see it… but you can feel it.

* * *

**Casey**: That was touching.

**Dylan**: Yeah, at least the end was. Wasn't the beginning a little scary?

**Casey**: In parts, yes. But she didn't scare me at all!

**Dylan**: But of course this chapter had to be scary…

**Casey**: Why is that?

**Dylan**: Because it involves you a lot.

**Casey**: Why you…


	24. My bird is better then yours!

**Bryan**: Hiperkitty doesn't own Pokémon. She only owns the characters established on 'Bio' and 'Johto's support characters'. On with the story.

**Hiperkitty**: Wow…

* * *

Dylan woke up with a ringing sound. It echoed in her head disturbing her sleep. Her hand reached her backpack and she took out her cell phone. She then turned it out. She groaned when she realized that she had set the alarm option on the phone. She wanted to get up earlier so that they could move on and reach Azalea Town as soon as possible. A week had gone by so fast; she could not believe that she had traveled all that distance in that period of time. Dylan smiled when all the crazy stuff that had happened along the journey came to her mind. She sat upright yawning, even if all she wanted was to keep dreaming. She had a funny feeling in her back, when she placed her hand on them, they seemed stiff. Dylan realized why as she started fully waking up and look at her surroundings. They had all fall asleep in the couches. They were good to sit, but not ideal for sleeping. Her Pichu was sleeping next to Casey's knew Pokémon Caterpie, for a moment, Dylan though about taking the Pokémon and leave feeling somewhat jealous of Casey for having one. She could only imagine of course; she could never do that even if she wanted to, that was not her. But the idea was tempting; after all, she did want a Caterpie for herself. Maybe she could find and capture one on her way to Azalea; she could only hope for that.

When Dylan got up she woke up the others, for their own displeasure. Bryan was actually surprised that Dylan was the one to wake them up and not the other way around. They had a quick breakfast and after having everything ready they exited the center and on with their journey. Faran had something to say to them before leaving.

- I have to say that it was interesting meeting the three of you. - They smiled at him. - Really, the three of you may be always arguing, but in the ends, you prove to really care for each other.

They stared at each other. What Faran had said didn't make that much sense, at least not in their heads. For some reason they started wondering how in the World did they got together to travel. Even Casey was just with them by orders of her father.

- Hey Faran, if you want you can travel with us. -Said Bryan. He had got to know Faran a bit and the guy seemed like a good person and it would be nice to have another male company as he had suggested.

- That's very nice of you, but I'm heading for Violet city. We're going in separate directions. - He giggled like a child. - Who knows? Maybe we'll see each other again.

- That would be cool. -Said Bryan saying goodbye to Faran.

* * *

They continued down the road towards the Union cave. Dylan pictured the Pokémon that could live in that cave. She knew that rock Pokémon liked to live in that kind of environment; yes she wasn't that naïve about Pokémon, so most Pokémon that she would find would be rock type. So no Caterpie's for her, still, rock Pokémon were strong and could be very useful for her. Their advantage on many Pokémon provided good advantage for those who possessed one, however, they were highly hunted by trainers that also desired their power and for that, it would be luck if they even see one in the cave. After a god walk, there was still no sign of the cave. Bryan took out the map of to examine it. He was sure that they were on the right path.

- We must have missed the cave. -Said Casey looking around. - There's no way she's that far.

- How in the World do you miss a cave? - Said Bryan with a bored sigh and slight frustration. - We're supposed to be right next to it!

- We're just wasting time on this! -Casey sat on a rock.

Dylan looked at her surroundings. They were definitely on a road; around them were trees, tall trees. They formed some short of wall around them, but there weren't enough trees to consider that a forest, not even close to it. If Dylan were to know better, she'd say those trees were hiding the cave. She took out a pokéball and enlarged it.

- I have an idea. Go Pidgey!

Her little bird Pokémon was sent out. It flew around her happy to get some air. Pidgey landed on her arm as Dylan patted him.

- Hey Pidgey I want you to fly above those trees and see if there's a cave on the other side. She ordered also pleased to see her little friend again. Pichu also seemed to react to that.

The bird Pokémon flapped his wings and flew up. It was another beautiful day of summer. Only a few clouds on the blue sky and a gentle breeze. A perfect day to stretch wings. Pidgey noticed that the trees only made a thin wall, on the other side of them there was a shadow of something that could very well belong to the cave that his trainer referred to; he flew there, but another unidentified flying Pokémon, passed him by with speed. The wind that followed made Pidgey lost his balance for moments. He turned around and saw a Pokémon doing flying manovers on the sky, completely showing himself off.

- Pidgey are you ok? -Dylan worried.

The other bird Pokémon finally noticed Pidgey. He flew to the tinny bird and swung around him twice in a judgement way. Pidgey got uncomfortable and unleashed a gust to keep the other Pokémon from getting too close. The other Pokémon didn't seem to like the treat and sent a gust of his own, only his was stronger and Pidgey was blown away. Dylan shouted for her Pokémon when he hit the ground. She and the others went running for him. When they arrived, Pidgey was getting up, he seemed ok.

- Why did that Pokémon attack you? -Said Dylan picking up her Pidgey and comforting him in her arms. - Wild Pokémon are mean.

- Some of them are, but I'll have to apologise for this one. - A voice said.

From the trees appeared a young teen. He approached Dylan with a hand.

- I'm terribly sorry. My Pidgeotto never did that in his life; I don't know what got into him.

- Oh, so that's your Pokémon? -Said Casey taking a look at the grace of the Pokémon.

The Pokémon now identified as Pidgeotto, descended and landed on his trainer's arm. The trainer patted his stomach with two fingers.

- Yes, this is Pidgeotto. -He said. - And I'm his trainer Mark. A master of bird Pokémon! -He bragged making a humble vow.

- Nice to meet you. -Said Dylan getting up. - I'm Dylan and this is my Pidgey and that's my Pichu. -She pointed at the mentioned. -I'm a trainer.

- I'm Casey, a trainer competitor in training. - She smiled at the confusion in her statement.

- I'm Bryan. I want to become an Elite Four.

- I see you all dream big. -Mark chuckled. - I can see you have all just started recently. But it's good to have big dreams.

His Pidgeotto took of from his arm. Pidgey stared at it and got out of Dylan's arms to fly too. Pidgeotto saw his uninvolved self and seemed to grin. He made a few back flips in the air and teased Pidgey. Pidgey smoked and tried to do the same. They weren't that good, but he managed to make some back flips as clumsy as they were. Pidgeotto gained velocity and rushed to some trees. He headed to between two trees that were right next to each other, it was impossible for him to pass thru. He kept going and at the last minute, turned his body on a 180º turn and passed thru safely. Pidgey sweat dropped, but if he could do it so could he; he wasn't going to let his evolved form surpass him. Pidgey rushed to the same trees. Even though he was smaller, he too couldn't pass there. Also on the last minute Pidgey turned to the side and passed. He yelped a happy sound, but didn't pay attention to his front and bashed against another tree. Pidgeotto laughed at his own way.

- Ouch, that had to hurt… - Said Bryan looking elsewhere.

- What are they doing? -Asked Dylan. Her voice seemed calm even after seeing her Pidgey bash into a tree.

- It's a competition. -Replied Mark. - Pidgeotto is Pidgey's first evolution. Maybe your Pokémon is trying to prove himself to mine by showing that he can do anything that my Pidgeotto does.

That was understandable. In the World of Pokémon, they would usually make competitions between them instead of fighting to prove themselves. Dylan now knowing some knew information, observed Mark's Pidgeotto. He was bigger than her Pidgey but that didn't surprise her, as he was an evolution after all. He had softer colours and his tail possessed some colourful feathers. Over all, Pidgeotto had a more majestic and intimidating appearance. Dylan smiled with the thought that her Pokémon would evolve into one of those eventually. And she could not wait the day to see her Pidgey reach the rank of a Pidgeot.

- Pidgey is still young, but with time he'll be as powerful as Falkner's Pidgeot! -Said Dylan almost like dreaming of that moment.

Mark stopped and stared at the girl. He had a cynic smile in his face. With distance he asked her.

- You've seen Falkner's Pidgeot?

- Yes. -She said turning to him. - I had to fight it… no, -She tried to correct herself. - Pichu had to fight it. And in a very good way I might add! We had a great victory!

Mark's eyes locked Dylan hard as the girl cheered her pass victory with her Pichu again. The boy could not believe his ears. The girl standing in front of him defeated Falkner? And his Pidgeot of all Pokémon? That was not possible… not for a beginner at least. That happy-go-lucky girl in front of him just couldn't have defeated Falkner, the one he worshiped. It was not possible, it was far to humiliating. Even if she did had the advantage with her electric mouse, Falkner wouldn't let himself be beaten by some punk girl and her mouse. Birds eat mice for breakfast!

- Yeah, and cats bark as the monkey's fly above them. -He accused rolling his eyes.

- What's that supposed to mean? -Dylan stared eye to eye with Mark. Not. She had understood his comment, but she wanted to make sure that he wanted to repeat himself.

The boy grinned. Bryan and Casey glare at him with unfriendly faces. Who was that guy accusing Dylan of lying? Yes she was clumsy. Yes she was a bit naïve, but one thing they were sure about her was that she never lied. Pidgeot made a sudden appearance in front of his trainer. Mark pointed at Dylan's Pichu.

- If you're trying to make me believe that that rat and you, an amateur, defeated Falkner and his mighty Pidgeot… forget it cause I wont believe a word.

Dylan and Pichu grinned their teeth in frustration. Pidgey finally recomposed himself and went to his trainer. Both birds launched a defying stare at each other. Casey stepped forward.

- Well excuse me. -She seemed to emphasize the two last words. - Dylan did defeat Falkner in Violet. And I'll confess that it was a pretty good match. Both she and Pichu worked hard to get that victory and it's insulting that you call her a liar! And last I checked, Falkner was not invincible and many beginners have defeated him before Dylan did.

- Falkner is the greatest bird master ever to walk. -Mark started. - He knows his bird Pokémon as well as he knows the wind. The skills and speed of his Pokémon prove how thought he really is and how much he did to achieve that… He worked very hard to be where he is now!

- Listen… - Dylan was impressed how much Mark worshipped Falkner. -No one here is saying that he was easy to beat, on the contrary in fact. But I don't lie and I have the proof to show you.

Dylan reached her backpack and took out something similar with a small box. She stepped forward to Mark and opened the little box. Inside was the Zephyr badge. Mark trembled; he now knew that that girl and her friends were telling the truth. Still, it was hard to accept and there had to be another explanation for her to have the Falkner's badge.

- You must've cheated! -He shouted at her. - There's no other way for you to have beaten Falkner if not by cheating!

Dylan was just as surprised as the others for hearing that. She would reply back, but Bryan skipped ahead and talked.

- Hey pal, I don't know what just got into you, but you have no right to accuse Dylan and our word for something that you know it's true but you just can't accept it. - At this point Mark turned his eyes elsewhere. Bryan continued. - Don't get me wrong; I think it's great that you admire someone. Just don't let it get too much to your head.

Mark sneered. All that talk was not enough to make him change his mind. What did those people know about bird Pokémon anyways? He suddenly had an idea.

- If you want me to believe that you -He looked at Dylan. - Actually defeated Falkner then… let's have a battle to prove you skills.

- You're on! I'll show you exactly the power of thunder when I fry your bird!

- Oh I don't think so. -He chuckled. - There's a catch. We'll have a one on one battle with… our bird Pokémon!

His condition hadn't surprised them. He wouldn't make a challenge knowing that Dylan had a type advantage on him. Still, a balanced match of flying types would be interesting. Even if Mark had the advantage with his evolved Pidgeotto, Dylan's Pidgey didn't seem to like his opponent very much and would eventually give his all to make sure that he would win that match.

- Fine. -Dylan agreed. - My Pidgey against your Pidgeotto.

- You're going down cheater.

- If I were Dylan, I would've punched him right in the face. -Said Casey in an angry tone.

Each went to their respective side improvising an arena with the surrounding. Their eyes were focused on each other. The tension was build. Also both bird Pokémon seemed more then ready to start the match. Without another minute to waist, both trainers called out their Pokémon. Pidgeotto started very fast and quickly tackled Pidgey gaining some early advantage.

- This is going to be easy. -Said Mark with a cocky smile.

- Just wait! -Dylan shot back. - Pidgey quick attack!

Pidgey's image seemed to scatter as he rushed to Pidgeotto. Like he had predicted Pidgey's strategy; Pidgeotto got out of the way avoiding the hit. Pidgey stopped somewhat surprised. Pidgeotto appeared from behind and slammed Pidgey with a powerful wing attack. The tiny bird crushed on the ground. Dylan shouted worried for her Pokémon; Mark seemed confident. Pidgeotto created a gust to hit Pidgey, but the little bird got up quickly and flew up avoiding the winds. But before Pidgey could do anything, Pidgeotto rushed to him and, again, hit him with another wing attack. This time Pidgey managed to stand the hit; he tried to counter attack with a gust but Pidgeotto, still proving to be faster, evaded the attack.

This continued for a while. Pidgey trying to hit Pidgeotto at least once and Pidgeotto dodging every move and hitting Pidgey over and over with his wing attack. Pidgey was starting to feel tired, that couldn't go on for ever and Dylan had to come up with a plan. The question was what.

- Pidgeotto is a lot faster then Pidgey. I can't even get close to him! His evasion skills are also very effective…

- Dylan that's it! -Shouted Bryan. Apparently he had already come up with a plan. - Pidgeotto's power is his evasion and accuracy! That's exactly what we have to take away!

Dylan knew that Bryan wasn't going to tell her his plan. He would make her think on what to do.

- Take away his accuracy… -Dylan though out loud. What move could Pidgey use to do that exactly? It had to be something that could take away his focus or something that would blind him for a while. - Oh, I see! -Shouted Dylan with a new confidence. - Pidgey sand attack!

Pidgey realized his trainer's tactic and regained some strength to perform it. He got away from Pidgeotto to avoid being hit by him, but not to far so that his move could work. His tiny body was in pain with all the hits that had suffered, but Pidgey stood strong and with flaps of his wings, he launched a storm of sand at Pidgeotto. Even if Pidgeotto had tried, he couldn't have avoided all the sand that was sent at him. It seemed as the plan had worked. Pidgeotto flew around disorientated with the pain in his eyes.

- Pidgeotto look out! -Shouted Mark.

He tried to warn his Pokémon about Pidgey that rushed at him with speed. Pidgeotto turned, but he couldn't open his eyes with all the sand in it and couldn't see Pidgey heading straight at him. Pidgey tackled Pidgeotto from the side. It wasn't enough to put the Pokémon down, but it was enough to give Pidgey the advantage he needed. Dylan then had an idea that she had been meaning to try.

- Pidgey! WingedTornado!

Bryan, Casey, Mark and even her little Pichu were shocked to hear her call out the attack. That was the same attack that Falkner's Pidgeot used on her on their match. Pidgey launched a gust on Pidgeotto. The winds weren't as strong as the ones that Pidgeot had used, but were enough to keep Pidgeotto trapped. Next, Pidgey's wings glowed and he flew inside the mini tornado for a wing attack.

- Pidgeotto use your own wing attack! - Mark shouted as a last resort for victory.

A strike was heard and after that silence. As the gust started to disappear, Dylan and Mark wondered to see who had won. The gust disappeared and both birds were standing back to back at each other. All eyes were on them, not a sound was heard. Suddenly, Pidgeotto moved and fell to the ground. He didn't move and Pidgey stood up as the victorious one.

- Alright we won! -Dylan shouted hysterically.

Pidgey descended and Dylan ran to grab him. She and Pidgey were very happy with the victory. Mark withdrew Pidgeotto with his head down. The humiliation was big, but he knew that the best he could do was congrat Dylan. He approached her silently.

- So you didn't cheat… You defeated Falkner with a strategy… Think you can forgive me?

- Of course. -Dylan didn't hesitate to answer which surprised Mark. - And yes you are correct. I defeated Falkner with a strategy. A thunder wave strategy.

- Why are you forgiving this guy?! -Said Casey from behind. - He mocked you! I'd swear. I would make you bow before me if…

Bryan shut Casey placing his hand on her mouth.

- What she's saying is that, you already feel embarrassed enough for doubting Dylan and us, so now you're just apologising to make up for your mistake. -Said Bryan calmly.

Dylan sweat dropped. Mark made his best to smile.

- It's ok; really. I'm very sorry for doubting you Dylan. You're a good trainer and I sense you'll get far if you keep this up. Please, is there something I might do to help you guys?

- BOW!!! -Growled Casey.

Bryan got his control on her back. Dylan stayed in front of him nervous.

- Actually there is something. We got a little lost here and we think we missed Union Cave. Do you know where it is?

- Yeah I do. Your Pidgey would've found it if Pidgeotto hadn't distract him. - Mark tapped Pidgey's head laughing between words. He pointed at the thin trees. - Those trees are dense, but they make nothing more than a tin wall for Union Cave. You'll get there in less then five minutes.

- Great thanks! I really hope to see you again Mark. Maybe we'll get a rematch!

- I really doubt that we'll se each other again, but if that ever happens, I'd be more then glad to beat you!

- Keep dreaming!

We should never point a finger at anybody without proof. Even if you know that someone is lying, the best thing you should do is gather proofs and confront that person at the right time. The right embarrassment will put them in their right place.

If someone accuses or mocks you. Stand up and defend your word. Just that will make them think twice before 'hitting' you. If you firmly believe in something, success is guaranteed.

* * *

**Dylan**: I have a small idea that I want to share with you.

**Hiperkitty**: Go on.

**Dylan**: What do you say, at the end of each chapter, one of us make a preview of the next chapter?

**Hiperkitty**: Humm… I have though about that actually. I just never put it in action.

**Dylan**: Can I do it?

**Hiperkitty**: Yeah sure. Make the preview for next chapter.

**Dylan**: Great! Next on 'Johto quest'. We finally enter Union Cave. The place is big and we end up getting lost… and worse. We get separated! Lost and alone! This is my first time inside a cave and I have no clue where to go or what to do. Luckily I meet this very kind ranger that helps me out! Oh but wait! He/she (yes I can't spoil that) is looking for a mythical Pokémon that is said to live deep inside the cave and I'm going to help! Don't miss next chapter: Distant echoes.


	25. Distant echoes

**Hiperkitty: **Humm… I need someone knew to do the disclaimers…

**Casey:** What's wrong with us?

**Hiperkitty:** Nothing, it's just people will get bored of always seeing you do the disclaimer.

**Bryan:** Fine, bring a guest to make the disclaimer.

**Hiperkitty:** That's it, I got it!

**Prof.** **Oak:** I'll be doing the disclaimer?

**Hiperkitty:** Yeah! You were important in the first chapters, so I'll give you the honor to make the disclaimer!

**Prof.** **Oak:** Very well. Hiperkitty doesn't…… What kind of name is 'Hiperkitty'? Are you a cat? And why are you hipper? You didn't even spelled hipper correctly! Were you on sugar when you created your account?

**Hiperkitty:** You are so dead… I don't own Pokémon! I never did and I hardly believe I ever will! Now Prof. let's have a talk…

**-**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Union cave was dark, humid, scary and with no Pokémon at apparent sight. Dylan, Bryan and Casey had been walking for hours and there was no sign of the exit. They seemed to be the only living things on that cave as not a sight of another human or Pokémon was seen. It had not been a very good experience so far for Dylan, as it was her first time exploring a cave.

- Stupid cave… stupid lakes… stupid rocks… stupid darkness that doesn't let me see a thing!

- Stop complaining Dylan! -Shouted Casey. - You're making things worse.

- What do you want me to do?! We've been walking for hours and I haven't seen light in quite a while. Isn't this a cave were everyone passes to go to Azalea?! It's supposed to have lights guiding the way!

- Hey I'm tired too! But you're right; it's supposed to have lights in here… Maybe we're lost.

- Oh great! -Dylan desperate. - Who's the genius with the map?

Dylan and Casey stared at each other for a while, then, like an instinct, they turned to Bryan. He got nervous when they stared at him with evil in their eyes, yes; he was the one with the map and guiding them. He shook his head and defended himself.

- Hey calm down! Look at the map. -He tossed the girls the map and Casey grabbed it in mid air. - The map doesn't show the interior of the cave! This is my first time around a cave also, so I really don't know my way around too!

The girls stared at him suspiciously but when Casey opened the map, they had to agree that it wasn't his fault that they got lost. The map was good, but it really didn't show the interior of caves, they would have to get out of that one by themselves.

- I'd wish we could at least see some Pokémon around so that we could capture them. -Dylan moaned sitting on a large rock.

- Maybe we should try to recreate our steps and head back. -Bryan suggested after some pondering.

- Good luck with that. -Said Casey with a sheepish smile.

Bryan took a better look at where they were. It was dark; they could hardly see anything in front of them. There was a river at their right, but it didn't give them any clue of where they were. There seemed to be roads and passages everywhere, all leading to the unknown. Everything in that cave looked the same; it would be very hard for any of them to get out.

Pichu sat on the rocky ground sighing, whatever could he done to deserve that. He started having second thoughts if staying in New Bark Town hadn't been a better idea instead of this crazy adventure. Dylan stretched her arms falling to the side and resting on that column of rocks she was staying. Nature created very interesting things, the column of rocks she was in formed some sort of wall, it was long and each rock seemed bind together perfectly. Maybe too perfectly. She sat up again watching the rocks closely, they were perfect and their size would decrease to her left and increase to her right. _It looks like a giant rocky worm… only thing's missing is the head. _She thought to herself. She looked for her friends and spotted Bryan studying the map again, what a waist of time.

- Well we're not going to find the exit just by staying here right? -She said jumping from the rocks. - We better try to find the main path again.

Dylan turned her head around; she thought she heard a sound. Bryan stored the map at a rush; he was getting pissed with the situation they were in.

- Alright let's go! And remind me of avoiding caves for the rest of the journey!

- You were the one that insisted to go to Azalea first. -Said Casey. - The only way of getting there is by this cave, so deal with it.

Bryan ignored Casey walking ahead of her. Dylan called her Pichu, but stared at the column of rocks for a wile longer. _I'm sure they weren't in that position before…_ She approached the rocks touching them with her hand, nothing ordinary about cold hard rocks. She turned around to leave but a movement sound was heard again. She looked back at the rocks and now she was sure they had moved. Pichu ran to them placing his ear next to one. He yelped at his trainer to go there. A little obnoxious, Dylan went there again and placed her head against the cold rock. She could hear a sound coming from the interior of the rock, a sound that reminded her of a beat… Could the rock be alive?

- Oh dear… -Dylan was struck with the possibility of what the rock could be. She slowly looked to her left and there, high above her was the head of the rocky worm she mentioned earlier. The head growled at her. -Pichu thunder shock it!

Pichu did so, but it didn't do anything. The attack wasn't in vain as Dylan took the opportunity to get out of there with Pichu.

- There you are! -Bryan shouted. - You want to get lost from us also?

- Guys run!

Dylan sprinted by them leaving them both wondering.

- What was that all about? -Casey asked.

She quickly got her answered when a roaring sound came behind them. Their hairs spiked when they saw the enormous rock worm in front of them. They fled and ran to catch up with Dylan.

- Just what in the World is that thing?! -Shouted Dylan not looking back.

- That's an Onix! -Replied Bryan. - Didn't you say you wanted a rock Pokémon? Here's your chance, get it!

- Are you nuts?! I don't have a Pokémon capable of fighting that thing! Pichu already tried and it didn't work.

- Of course not! - Shouted Bryan almost calling her dummy or something. - Electric attacks don't work! Try your Squirtle, water is affective!

Dylan stopped half way facing the angry Onix chasing them. Now that she thought about it, that Onix was only chasing them cause her Pichu attacked him in the first place. So what? She did it out of a pure reaction.

- Ok Squirtle. This thing is bigger then you, but you know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall! Go!

Squirtle's pokéball hit the ground and the little turtle was released, Onix had also stopped. Bryan and Casey stood just a few meters behind Dylan.

- Ok, I got this! Squirtle start with a bubble attack just to warm up!

Silence. Taking a better look Squirtle was sitting on the ground arms crossed and with a moody face. The Pokémon Onix was just as confused as Dylan and the others.

- Squirtle… Use bubble attack? -Dylan repeated herself.

Squirtle looked at her groaning; he got up and showed his tongue at her. Dylan got furious.

- Why you little!

Squirtle smirked and innocently looked at his opponent. Onix growled savagely at him. Squirtle agitated and then fled in a sprint. The trainers screamed and ran also. They had no idea where they were running to. Bryan and Casey were running ahead followed by Squirtle, Pichu and Dylan. Onix realized that he wasn't going to reach them by chasing them like that, so he quickly slammed the ground with his tail right between them.

- Duck! I mean, get out of the way! -Shouted Casey.

Bryan and Casey jumped to the right just in time to avoid the hit. Dylan reached both her Pokémon first and then jumped. But she was more thrown away by the pressure created when Onix's tail hit the ground and fell inside a lake.

- Dylan! -Shouted Casey. She got up and confronted the huge Pokémon. - That's it! This ends now!

Casey threw a pokéball that released… Caterpie? Bryan stared incredulous at the scene.

- Did you really meant to release her or was it just a mistake?

- Hey I know what I'm doing! -Casey assured. - Caterpie string shot!

A strange white silky string was shot by Caterpie's mouth and hit Onix in the face. The silk completely covered his face and Onix agitated trying to brake free. Caterpie continued releasing the string and in mere moments immobilized the rest of Onix's body. Casey immediately threw a pokéball at the defenceless Pokémon. The red light sucked Onix inside and the pokéball moved a good seven times before Onix was captured. Casey took the pokéball pleased.

- That's… Some very powerful string… -Observed Bryan.

- Sure is. You were great Caterpie!

The two rushed to the lake where Dylan and her Pokémon had fallen. There was no sign of them anywhere.

- Dylan! -They both called out for her. But there was no response.

- Could the current have taken her? -Casey asked.

- It's not very strong; she could easily get out of here swimming. Unless… She passed out.

A moment of silence was build as they wondered of what could have happened to Dylan.

- Dylan!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Mommy, mommy! Look, look! Professor Oak said I could have it!_

_Dylan held up a small pokéball in her hands, proudly showing it to her mother. Her mother trembled and slammed Dylan in the hands making her drop the pokéball._

_- I told you not to hang around with professor Oak! Those things are forbidden here in the house!_

_- But mommy, professor Oak said that Pokémon are…_

_- Don't listen to what he says! We're the ones that know the truth… We're the ones that had to suffer. Or have you forgotten already?!_

_- No mommy of course not, I just…_

_- Dylan hunny listen to me. -She picked Dylan up, placing her in her lap. - I know this is hard, especially in the World we live in. But you must understand that you're all that we have left and we will protect you at all costs. Please… Your daddy and me, we don't want to loose you too. You understand?_

_- Yes mommy… I understand…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dylan started opening her eyes. She felt her body cold and wet. When her eyes got used to the week light, she started looking around. She was still inside the cave that was certain, maybe she was more lost now. She felt her body in the cold ground but her head was in something more comfortable. She rolled to the side standing on both her knees. There was an orange bag there, it wasn't hers, her bag was light green and although it was full of stuff, that one seemed much fuller.

- Ah! You awoke quickly. That's good! -A voice said.

Dylan looked at her right and spotted a young girl feeding both her Pichu and Squirtle. She had dark blue hair in a pony tail and was wearing comfortable clothes. The girl rose up and went for Dylan, when she got close enough she gave Dylan a sandwich.

- You were very lucky that I was nearby. -She made a sorry face at her Squirtle. - Your Pokémon didn't seem very interest in helping you…

_Saving me? From what?_ Dylan then had a flashback of what had happened. The Onix striking the ground and her falling in the lake. No wonder she was wet and cold. Dylan thankfully accepted the girl's sandwich and ate it with appetite. The girl sat next to her.

_-_ My name is Ashley. I'm a 17 year old Pokéranger. What's yours?

- Oh sorry, I'm Dylan! I'm a Pokémon trainer. Well just a beginner as you can tell! Thanks a lot for saving me.

- No problem it's what I do! -She giggled. - But I'll say it again, you were very lucky that I was in this area searching for a Pokémon. Other wise you would've drown, cause your Squirtle wasn't very cooperative when I found you.

Dylan made a killer look at Squirtle that replied with a sheepish smile. Dylan had already noticed that her Squirtle didn't seem to like her very much or at all. She would hardly count on him for protection or for a battle.

- So you're exploring this cave? -Dylan asked making conversation as she ate the sandwich.

- Yeah. I'm looking for a Pokémon that is said to live in this part of the cave. A very rare one I heard.

- Then… You're a Pokémon collector. -Observed Dylan.

- Oh no! Nothing like that! -Corrected Ashley shaking her head. - I'm a Pokéranger. I help Pokémon in danger… and people apparently. -She giggled again. - You see, as a ranger I need my own Pokémon to help me in every situation. For example, here at the cave I need light so I use my Volbeat to guide me.

Ashley extended her arm and a red Pokémon appeared between Dylan's Pichu and Squirtle. He approached his trainer and, as he did, Dylan started seeing better. On Volbeat's tail shined something similar with a lantern. Ashley was right, that was a useful Pokémon. Dylan took out her Pokédex and pointed at the Volbeat.

_Volbeat, the firefly Pokémon. With the arrival of night, Volbeat emits light from its tail. It communicates with others by adjusting the intensity and flashing of its light. It lives around clean ponds._

- Interesting. -Admitted Dylan storing her Pokédex back to her backpack that she had recovered. - So this Pokémon that you're looking for will be useful for you on your journey?

- I believe it will. -Ashley replied with a smile. - Ever heard of the Pokémon that can carry people on its back? That has a melodic voice able to calm any Gyarados? Lapras?

Dylan shrieked like a fan girl. Of course she had heard of Lapras. When she was very little, when her parents used to like Pokémon, they took her to a water show. There, she saw for the first time Lapras performing, she had instantly fallen in love with them and wished to have a chance to see one again. But, ever since, she had some problems in her family and she no longer could be near Pokémon, much less a rare one like Lapras. Dylan got a hold on Ashley's hands.

- There's a Lapras in here?! -Her eyes sparkled.

- Y-yes. -Ashley replied a little confused with Dylan's enthusiasm.

- That is so awesome! Please let me help you search for it!

- You want to… help me?

- Yes please! I really want to see a Lapras. Please will you take me?! I won't be a bother, I promise!

Ashley hesitated. She hadn't planed on taking anyone with her and she was more used to cave's than Dylan. Still she couldn't leave her all by herself over there. It would be best for her to take Dylan back to the main road of the cave or she would probably get lost again.

- Well… Sure I don't see why not. You can come along and then I'll put you back on the right track again ok?

- That is so great! Thank you very much! When do we start?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- We have to get there?

Dylan started regretting ever suggesting to go along with Ashley in her search of the Lapras. There was water everywhere on that side of the cave and the only way to keep moving was by swimming or using water Pokémon. Dylan could forget using her Squirtle for help; he was just following her around without a care in the World as Ashley's Volbeat lead the way. Now they were on one of those situations; there was a higher platform a few meters away from them, but there was water everywhere around also. Even though it was summer that water was cold so there was no way either of them would go in there.

- It will be hard to get there. -Ashley smiled. - But hey, I'm a ranger so I'm always prepared!

As she said that she threw a pokéball to the ground revealing a green Pokémon with a thing on his back that looked like a flower. Without any command it unleashed green vines to the desired platform and wrapped them around a rock thigh.

- Well, let's go!

- Go where? -Dylan hoped she wouldn't say what she though they were going to do.

- Get a hold of my Ivysaur's vines and slowly move to the other side.

Ashley took the lead and held the vines with both her hands. One hand after another she slowly moved along the Pokémon's vines. Dylan swallowed hard, she wasn't very found of heights. Pichu jumped to her shoulder and she followed Ashley the best she could. Her Squirtle mocked her when it passed beneath her on the water, reaching the other side before her. Dylan sighed of pure relief when her feet touched the other solid ground.

- It wasn't that bad. -She admitted.

Ashley stored back her Ivysaur and again both girls kept walking deeper into the cave. Volbeat walked in front of them with Pichu playfully chasing its tail. Dylan remembered about Bryan and Casey back there, they were probably worried about her. Then again, she also remembered the Onix so she could only hope they were ok. Either way they would eventually reunite in Azalea in case they get lost from each other. Volbeat and Pichu stopped so did the girls as they heard a sound echoing. It was pure and melodic, a song.

- We're near the Lapras! -Shouted Ashley clearly exited.

- Then let's follow the sound!

It was amazing how a Pokémon could posses such a beautiful voice and sing so purely. The sound was penetrating and very relaxing. Ashley was right; there was a Lapras in that cave. The girls and their Pokémon hided behind a rock observing the blue Pokémon in the lake singing to his own pleasure. It hadn't noticed their presence.

- He's so beautiful! -Said Ashley.

- I'm so glad you let me come with you! -Dylan was happy, if she hadn't known that Ashley wanted to capture that Lapras she should would try and get it for herself. But then she realized something. - Hey aren't Lapras supposed to travel in group?

- Yes you're right. But this Lapras is a loner. Once a week, he comes here to this cave and sings. His roars sometimes scare people, but that's all he does over here.

- Oh, how nice… What is he doing now?

Dylan wondered as her Squirtle wondered off and went for the lake where the Lapras was. The Pokémon stopped his singing when it saw the intruder. Squirtle saluted the bigger Pokémon and jumped into the water. Dylan, Ashley and their Pokémon freaked.

- What is your Squirtle doing? -Ashley asked worried.

- I-I have no idea. -Dylan replied nervous. - Squirtle get back here. -She called out in a low tone.

Squirtle swam around the Lapras relaxed. The bigger Pokémon didn't know what to think of it. For all he knew, that Squirtle was a wild Pokémon and it had as much right to that lake as he did. Finally Lapras seemed to make a question at Squirtle in his own language. Squirtle dived and appeared in front of him and both start talking to each other. All Dylan and Ashley could do was wonder what they were talking about.

- I wonder what he's up to… -Said Dylan.

- Your Squirtle doesn't obey you right? -Dylan confirmed with her head. - Then I really doubt he's there to help…Hya!

Squirtle popped out of nowhere and pounded the girls forward revealing them. He stood above the rock with his arm reach at them, like he was introducing them to the Lapras.

- Why you little! -Dylan threw a rock at Squirtle hitting it straight in the face.

When Lapras realized their presence, he agitated and started swimming out. Ashley realized it and called out her Ivysaur again.

- Lapras wait; I don't want to harm you! - Lapras ignored her and tried to flee. Ashley had no choice but to stop him. -Ivysaur, use vine whip!

The grass Pokémon did so and managed to hold the Lapras firmly preventing him from fleeing. Lapras turned his long neck at the Ivysaur and launched a powerful Ice beam. At the incoming attack, Ivysaur released Lapras and got out of the way. The beam missed him by inches and froze the ground instead. Now freed, Lapras took the chance to escape.

- Oh no… He's getting away.

- Not on my watch! - Dylan was running along a bad road above the Lake where the Lapras was. How'd she get up there was unknown. Ashley had a ray of hope when she saw Dylan and her Pichu up there. - Ok Pichu you know what to do, GO! -Pichu made a long jump and perfectly landed on the shell of the Lapras. - Now paralyze him with your thunder wave!

Blue sparks came from his cheeks and quickly Pichu unleashed his attack on Lapras. The attack had been successful as Lapras muscles seemed to stun. With another jump Pichu got back up.

- Hey Ashley, use the pokéball now! -Shouted Dylan.

- A-are you sure? You were the one that…

- Trust me! He'll come in handy for a hero like you right?

Ashley smiled and slightly blushed at the comment. Then this was her chance, she took out an empty pokéball and threw it at the Lapras. But the pokéball fell inside the lake.

- Oh no!

Dylan went back down standing next to Ashley. She saw her Squirtle laughing maniacally at her side. She groaned picking him up.

- Do something right for once and get that pokéball! -Dylan kicked Squirtle and he fell inside the lake.

Ashley had her hands crossed hoping that she had succeeded in capturing the Lapras. What were mere seconds felt like an eternity for them. Finally, Squirtle came out with the pokéball on his shell. He got on shore and gave it to Ashley with bitterness. Ashley held the pokéball up happy and cheerful thanking Dylan and Pichu for what they had done.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Dylan!

- Dylan where are you?!

Bryan and Casey had lost track of how long they were searching for Dylan. They had search for her in all lakes and rivers in that cave and still they had no luck in finding her. Both of them had to admit that they were getting worried about her and of what could've happened.

- Dylan! -They shouted in unison.

- Hey guys over here!

They looked immediately at the familiar voice. There was Dylan waving at them on the back of a large Pokémon. They got relieved to see that she was ok. Dylan jumped to solid ground when they were close enough to the shore.

- You idiot! -Shouted Bryan. - We were worried sick about you and all this time you went and capture a Pokémon?!

- This is not my Pokémon… -She replied bluntly. - And since when you worry about me?

Bryan blushed and ignored her. Ashley jumped from the back of her Lapras also.

- This is actually my Pokémon; Dylan here helped me get it.

- Right! Guys this is Ashley, she saved me! Ashley, this is Casey and the grumpy one is Bryan!

- Pleased to meet you Ashley! -Said Casey shaking hands with the new girl.

- Likewise! So, Dylan told me that you all got lost in this cave.

They didn't reply her embarrassed by it. Ashley laughed storing back her newly caught Lapras.

- If you'd like I'll show you the way out.

- I'll thank you a million times if you do that. -Replied Casey.

They couldn't believe how close they were from the main road of the cave. They had been walking in circles all along. That was even worse and more embarrassing for them. After a short walk they finally reach the end of the cave. Day light never felt so good like it did to them at that point.

- Well here we are. I wish you luck Dylan on your match at Azalea's gym.

- You're not going to Azalea Ashley? -Dylan wondered.

- No. -She said with a smile. - I plan to train Lapras in this cave for quite a bit before heading off. You see I want him to trust me and it's always better to train Pokémon on an environment they're used to. Well, it was nice meeting the three of you. I really hope we can see each other again. As I hope your Squirtle is more tamed by then! -She said with a sheepish grin.

Dylan tapped Squirtle's pokéball twice before replying.

- I'll work on that.

Ashley went back inside Union cave as they sent their good-byes at her. Dylan faced her new road ready to take on the next obstacles.

- Azalea city here we come!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hiperkitty: **Ladies and gentlemen and fellow readers. I proudly present to you, my newest side character! Ashley! Say hi!

**Ashley: ** I'm not an artefact at exhibits…

**Hiperkitty: ** Ashley's profile will be on the second page of 'support characters'. Check it out if you want to know more about her.

**Ashley: ** Again, I'm not an exhibit!

**Dylan: ** Preview time! Next on Johto quest: Casey gets a little reunion with an old friend, but for some reason she is not very happy to see him/her (again I cannot spoil that). An epic battle occurs as Casey does her best to get rid of him/her! Don't miss next chapter: Romeo, Romeo… Get lost!


	26. Romeo, Romeo Get lost!

New chapter, and I have some interesting news! Ready?

**I've created a website for 'Johto Quest'!**

That's right! So go to my profile and click on 'homepage'. It's not completely ready, but the essential is there. Tell me what do you think of it!

**Hiperkitty: **This chapter ended up being longer then I though… but I like it! There's quite some action in it! Now… someone do the disclaimer!

Absolute silence.

**Hiperkitty:** …Fine… I don't own Pokémon, just my OC.

* * *

Dylan couldn't believe she was almost in Azalea for her second badge competition. At first she didn't want to go to Azalea as it would take a lot of her time to go there, but then again, Ilex forest was there and Azalea had a few good things to see. Yes, now she was exited to go there. 

But, as exited as she was neither she nor the others could ignore their primitive instincts and not eat. They stopped on a park with many wood tables scattered where people could be seen eating. Most of them were travelers, either tourists, hikers or other trainers. A small portion were families enjoying that lovely day to relax. The gang sat on one of the tables and decided to buy some food on a trailer that sell fast-food. Since they had the money won from the water jet competition, they might as well use it as the food made by their families was long gone. Dylan also gave some food to Pichu and Casey released her Jigglypuff to feed her too. Both Pokémon ate with hunger.

- I heard Azalea is famous by the Slowpokes that live there. -Said Casey ensuing a conversation.

- Really? I heard they're rare. Maybe one would make a much better water Pokémon! - Dylan emphasized her last sentence giving an evil glare to the pokéball containing Squirtle.

- I know where I'm going when we get there. -Said Bryan taking a last bite of his meal.

Dylan glared at him amused. -Oh really? And where would that be?

- To Kurt of course!

Dylan had heard of Kurt in the past. If she remembered correctly; she saw him on the news where he gave an interview about his special pokéball making. A sudden curiosity evaded Dylan as she wondered of a pokéball she could ask him to do. They continued eating peacefully talking about banal things, but without noticing, they were being watched.

A boy with black hair combed backwards and too well dressed approached them silently from behind. Bryan saw him coming as he was standing front from the girls and the boy approached from behind them, however Bryan didn't say anything to see what he wanted. The boy leaned his head by Casey and said:

- Casey?!

Casey swallowed her food in one gulp choking immediately. After the agonizing coughs, she rose up in a storm confronting the boy with so much surprise that it looked like she had seen a Legendary Pokémon.

- L.J.?!?! Just what are you doing here?!

- CASEY!! -The boy hugged her with strength. Dylan and Bryan had stopped eating and stared at the scene confused, curious and slightly felt weird by the way the boy grabbed her. Casey struggled to brake free and finally the guy, L.J. let her go. - I can not believe I've found you here of all places! Destiny is such a wonderful thing!

- No it's not! -She shouted, surprisingly more annoyed then she usually gets. - How in Entei did you found me?!

- I've followed my heart my love!

Now was time for Dylan and Bryan to choke. Did he just say 'my love'? Even Pichu and especially Jigglypuff were caught by the phrase. Dylan and Bryan stared at each other when Bryan spoke up.

- Excuse me… Just who are you?

- I'm L.J.! -He shouted jumping to the top of the table. - I'm Casey's childhood boyfriend; we live only a few meters away from each other back at home! We used to get together all the time! -He turned to Casey who had smoke coming out of her orifices. - My love… When I heard you had left on a journey without telling me, my heart died as well as a piece of my soul. But now I'm twice as alive now that I've found you my love! We…

- SHUT UP YOU FREAK!! -She growled punching him straight in the face, shutting him up for good. - I'm not your girlfriend! I never was and I'll never be, so get lost!

Both Dylan and Bryan didn't spoke. What she had done was more then enough to keep their questions for later. L.J. got up with his face swallowed, but never less he cared. Out of nowhere he tossed a bouquet of white and yellow flowers at Casey who caught them.

- I've search the vast seas without food; passed the blazing deserts without water and went to the highest mountain without fear just to look for you! And now… Now that I've found you at last, you… You deny everything we had!

The boy started crying what everyone could tell were fake tears. Casey tossed back the bouquet at him.

- Oh please… You went to my father and learned what I had done and stalked me here. Don't come to me with that load of …

- Ladies and Gentlemen of this park! -L.J. suddenly shouted from the top of the table. Casey looked around her embarrassed and asked him what he was doing, but he didn't answer and continued. - I have a confection to make. One that might change not only my live, but of the one I'm about to say… -He had gained a lot of attention towards their table. He faced Casey and held her hand. - Casey Williams… I love you!

Casey chalked white. Dylan and Bryan tried to hold on as much as possible, but they couldn't and ended up laughing like maniacs as the people of the park clapped at the speech and declare. Casey closed her hands in a raging fist.

- You… You… You FREAK! -She punched him again. - How could you humiliate me like this in front of so many people?! That's it you're so dead! Jigglypuff let's do this!

A bit confused Jigglypuff stood in position. L.J. got up, yet again, guessing what she was trying to do.

- Are you challenging me? - He guessed almost certain that that was what she wanted to do.

- Yes I am! We'll do it like this, when I beat you up, you promise to go away!

- What if I win? - He smirked and Casey gave him permission to come up with something. -Fine. If I win you have to marry me in five years!

Everyone was shocked, but not as much as the blue haired girl.

- Casey, are you sure you want to do this? -Dylan tried to reason with her.

- Of course I am! -She said but not very certain of her own words. - There's no way he'll beat me. He never had a Pokémon his whole life!

- But now I do! -He shouted getting a hold of a pokéball. -And very good ones I might add!

Said that, he tossed a pokéball to the ground and from it a light brown cute creature came out with a long tail. L.J. Grinned confident.

- Meet Sentreet! -He pointed at his jumpy little Pokémon. -He's the first Pokémon I've received from Cherrygrove and the strongest Pokémon of my party. I think you'll be surprised with what I've learned in such a short notice.

- Yeah right as if! Jigglypuff double-slap!

Jigglypuff charged at Sentreet with speed, but failed to hit him as Sentreet jumped with a boost from his tail and when he descended, he hit Jigglypuff with a powerful tail whip. Casey swallowed hard when her Pokémon was knocked unconscious with just one hit. Both Dylan and Bryan were impressed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- L.J. wasn't kidding when he said that Sentreet was strong… -Said Dylan fascinated.

- … I don't know about that…

- What? Are you going to tell me you didn't find Sentreet strong?! He beat Jigglypuff with just one hit!

- It's not that! -Bryan explained. -Sentreet is strong, but L.J. said that he was the strongest of his party.

- And?

- On this type of battle, each trainer uses one different Pokémon each turn. The one to conquer more rounds wins the battle.

- So… He can't use Sentreet next round? -Said Dylan making sure she had understood.

- That's exactly what will happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- So Casey! -Shouted L.J. - What do you think of my skills?!

- SHUT UP! -She growled retrieving her Jigglypuff and picking another Pokémon. - I'm not done with you yet! I hope you have an aquatic Pokémon because next round we're gonna surf!

Casey threw her pokéball to a lake and her Goldeen jumped like a dolphin. People started gathering around to see the match, what made L.J. even more confident with all the attention. He retrieved his Sentreet and again smirked at Casey throwing his own Pokéball at the lake.

- But of course I have a water Pokémon! Meet Poliwag!

The little blue Pokémon also jumped inside the lake throwing bubbles randomly. He landed on a rock standing face to face with Goldeen. Casey knew she would have disadvantage as Poliwag could fight even outside of water.

- I'll make him fight under water… Goldeen dive!

As Goldeen dived, L.J. knew what Casey was trying to do.

- If you think I'll fall for that one, then think again!

Casey grinned with an evil look. -I never said that you had to move…

Before L.J. could wonder, Goldeen jumped out of the water stabbing Poliwag from behind with a horn attack. Poliwag fell inside the water and Casey ordered the final attack.

- Horn-Slam!

Goldeen Swam fast and jumped high out of the water with Poliwag on his horn. When Goldeen reached his peak of high; he slammed Poliwag back to land with a powerful tail slam. It was a critical hit that knocked Poliwag out of his senses in a blink.

- … You have got to be kidding me… -Said L.J. not believing what he had just witnessed.

People around clapped and cheered for the phenomenal performance making Casey gain some confidence back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- When did she come up with that move?! -Questioned Bryan perplexed.

Dylan and Pichu were cheering for Casey not paying much attention to him. -I think she just came up with that! Go Casey you can do it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L.J. withdrew his Pokémon back clearly unhappy as Casey withdrew her Goldeen satisfied.

- Don't get too confident Casey! -His voice started to sound less 'romantic' and more serious. -My next one is one hard rock to beat! Come on out Geodude!

If there was something Casey knew about was rock Pokémon. After all, her father was a hiker and all he had were rock types. She though of making the fight interesting and summon her newly caught Onix, maybe meeting a Pokémon for the first time in battle wasn't the wisest choice, but she surely wasn't going to send Caterpie out there.

- L.J., you ought to know better then to face me with a rock type. Meet my new Pokémon Onix!

As the pokéball hit the soft grass, a huge white light revealed Onix that roared viciously at Geodude. Both L.J. and Geodude freaked at the size of Onix.

- S-size doesn't m-ma-matter! -He tartlet. -T-the higher they are t-the harder they fall!

- In this case L.J., size does matter! Ok Onix, I know we still haven't got a chance to get to know each other, but what better way to do that then in battle?! What do you say, you're in?

Onix growled surprisingly obeying Casey. Pokémon like Onix weren't easy to tam, yet, that one didn't seem to object.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Since when she has an Onix?! -Shouted Dylan surprised.

- Remember the Onix that chased us back at the cave? Well Casey ended up capturing it.

Dylan called out her Squirtle to the top of the table. The little turtle was confused, but got happy when he saw the food on the table and started eating as Dylan yelled angry at him.

- See?! Casey just caught that Onix and he obeys her! Try learning something from here!

Dylan could shout for hours that Squirtle wasn't going to listen to her. Bryan and Pichu sighed in unison and continued watching the match that had already started.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onix and Geodude were actually very well balanced. Geodude could have a hard time trying to make some damage on Onix, but Onix had trouble trying to hit Geodude that was faster then him. If any of them wanted to win, they would have to come up with a good strategy. Casey paid less attention on the match and focused on her thoughts. Onix had the strength, but Geodude had the speed. How could she turn that around?

- The lake! -Casey remembered the lake were Goldeen had fought earlier. It would be perfect to win the match; all she had to do was throw the opposing Pokémon in there. And that was where the size of Onix would matter. - Onix, slam Geodude into the lake!

With his long body, Onix struck Geodude directly into the lake. The crowd worried as anyone would know, it's dangerous to send a fire, ground or rock Pokémon into water, they could very well die. L.J. ran to the lake, but Onix dipped his long tail in it retrieving an unconscious Geodude.

- I wasn't going to let your Pokémon die… -She said sympathetically.

L.J. retrieved Geodude back into the pokéball. Casey did the same with her Onix and walked over to him for a shake of hands. He slammed her hands in a furious state, something Casey had never seen.

- It's not over yet! I still have one more!

- But you already lost. -She explained. -I already won two battles.

- Yeah, but if I win this one it's a draw and that means our deal is off! -He threw the pokéball revealing a spider like Pokémon that Casey knew for a Spinarak. -I'm not going to give up on you that easily!

For moments Casey was touched, she didn't know he liked her that much. She went back to her side of the 'arena' and shouted back at him.

- Maybe so, but I have my pride and I'm not going to let you win without difficulty! We're gonna have a bug fight! Go Caterpie!

Caterpie was broth to the field quickly. Casey hadn't heard L.J. give any command, but Spinarak attacked Caterpie as soon as she was broth out. Caterpie defended herself as much as she could, but the hit had been unexpected and Caterpie was sent back.

- Good going Spinarak! -L.J. cheered. -Now hit her again with poison sting!

Spinarak crouched and aimed his little horn at the fallen Caterpie, almost instantly; numerous stings were shot and the opponent.

- Caterpie string shot!

It was a desperate call from Casey, but luckily Caterpie acted fast and a string of silk created a shield that prevented the poisoned needles from hitting her. Spinarak and especially L.J. weren't going to give up that easily and L.J. ordered Spinarak to try and hit Caterpie from various angles. Spinarak did so, he ran around Caterpie shooting the poisoned needles, but Caterpie did the same and defended with a shield of string shot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Where is he going with that? -Dylan wondered. -Can't he see that it's not working?

- I'm not so sure… -Said Bryan observing the match. -I think he doesn't want to hit Caterpie, but to trap her.

- How so? -Questioned Dylan raising an eyebrow.

-Watch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It looked like Bryan had predicted the future, because, like he said, Caterpie had trapped herself inside a cocoon of white silk. L.J. had Casey exactly where he wanted.

- Let's finish this Casey! Spinarak Poison sting!

- No!

There was nothing Casey could do now. Spinarak shot a powerful army of poisoned needles at the trapped Caterpie with no chances of escaping. The needles hit their target and Casey feared the worse. L.J. could already feel the victory when the cocoon started falling apart, but the state of Caterpie shocked everyone in that park

- … Caterpie? ... -Casey called out her Pokémon.

_Metapod, the cocoon Pokémon. It hardens its shell to protect itself. However, a large impact may cause it to pop out of its shell. This is its pre-evolved form._

Dylan had pointed her Pokédex at the new form of Caterpie, or actually, Metapod. The Pokémon opened her eyes and seemed just fine, she had used harden to resist the hit of the needles. L.J. stared at Metapod incredulous as Casey went ballistic.

- Alright she evolved! -She jumped around happy and ordered an attack to catch Spinarak off guard. -Metapod, tackle Spinarak with your hard shell!

Spinarak wasn't too far from Metapod and with a small jump she hit Spinarak. The tackle was more powerful then usual as Metapod had her shell very hard from the previous move. It was like being hit by a steel bar, Spinarak was knocked out cold. Casey won.

- Alright Casey way to go! -Shouted Dylan.

- Pichu-Pii!!

- Thanks guys. -Casey walked over to Metapod and picked her up with a friendly smile. -But the credit goes to you!

The crowed cheered at her victory and soon returned to their respective places. L.J. retrieved Spinarak as sad as a person could be. Casey did felt sorry for him, after all, deep down he was her friend.

- Hey don't worry! -She said giving him a little pat on the back. -This was one of my best matches so far.

- It's ok Casey. You really don't have to cheer me up now. I know the rules and I'll stick to what we agreed… I'll… Stay away from you. -L.J. turned around leaving Casey behind. He walked over to Dylan and Bryan. -You're a trainer right? -He referred to Dylan that nodded. -Then take this.

He gave Dylan five colored coins. Three were grey and the other two green.

- Humm… thanks I guess. Are they to play slots or something?

Squirtle burst into sudden high pitch laughter as Bryan slammed himself on the head. L.J. blinked twice at her but answered.

- You don't know about the Pyramid contests? -The girl gently shook her head pounding Squirtle hard. -That surprises me… Pyramid contests are a very popular tournament these days for trainers. The prize is a very rare Pokémon and to be accepted, you need those coins.

- Let me get this straight. On this tourney, I can actually win a rare Pokémon?!

- Yeah, I can't believe you never heard of these contests before! -Said Bryan bored.

Casey walked up to L.J.

- L.J., I want you to know that I'll always have you as my friend… nothing more ok? Are we cool?

She extended her arm for a hand shake. L.J. blushed slightly and shook hands with her.

- We're cool Casey.

* * *

**Hiperkitty:** Well, as you can see I've created, yet another, side character. So anything you might want to know about A.J. Just go the 'support' page. Until next time, see ya! 

**Dylan:** What about the preview?

**Hiperkitty:** If you make the preview now, you'll spoil the next two chapters…

**Dylan:** Oh yeah! Just let me tell you that next chapters will have a lot of action and many new things! The plot will be developed a bit more, so don't miss it!


	27. SPC: Past in the Future

Yes, yes! Another Special Chapter! This is for more then 2000 hits for this fic. And the almost 400 hits to my profile (I only have 360 actually). Thank you guys for caring! Why am I updating so fast? Well duh! It's a special chapter :3

A big THANK YOU for: **drake22ice** and **FireBlast123**. Also: Fender and Kenshinb 1088. I only emphasized the others because they keep up with the reviews and I consider them friends. While you're here why not take a look at their works? I'll also thank the people that have favorite this story: Fender; Fire Blast123; MisStResS-Of-AnImE; The-Trapped-Phoenix and drake22ice. Ok, ok! I've talked too much. Here's your chapter.

**Hiperkitty**: As the writer, I'm proud to present the second SPC for 'Johto Quest'!

**Bryan**: **SPC** means -**SP**ecial **C**hapter.

**Dylan**: As always, Hiperkitty does not own Pokémon.

**Casey**: R&R! Read it and Review!

* * *

**Special Chapter: Past in the Future**

- Dylan come on! - Shouted Bryan.

- No! Go away, why do you care? -The girl shot back with displeasure and annoyance.

- Because, it's been bugging me since we first started traveling and I heard of it! -He paused for a moment to see if she would argue back, but when she didn't he got angrier and growled at her. - Come on! Say it! Why don't your parents allow you to travel with Pokémon? What are they afraid of? How come people seem to know you by your last name 'Gains'? Spill the beans!

Dylan stopped walking and shrieked in anger at Bryan. For moments he though she would hit him and she probably would if Casey hadn't gotten between the two of them.

- Alright you two, that's enough! Dylan… It's normal for Bryan to be curious and Bryan… Don't push your luck! If she doesn't want to tell you, she won't!

- But that's not fair! -He defended himself. - You know about this subject, so naturally it doesn't bother you.

- You really want to know that badly?! - Yelled Dylan. Bryan of course said yes. - Fine then! You'll hear about me… about my family… about my past. Sit.

They all sat on a comfort green grass under the shadow of trees. Dylan sighed heavily and started her story.

- It all started ten years ago. My brother had just turned ten and…

- You have a brother?! -Questioned Bryan surprised.

- No interruptions! -She yelled. - As I was saying, my brother had just turned ten and it was the day he would get his first Pokémon…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A six year old Dylan walked along a road holding hands with her older brother. The boy seemed very happy as anyone would be, for it was the day he would get his first Pokémon and be free to start his own adventure and explore the World. Dylan yawned not making any effort to sound less bored.

- Big brother why did you drag me out of bed for this?

The older boy seemed to break from his trance. -What do you mean?

- All I'm saying is… -She yawned again. - Why did we have to come so early?!

The boy laughed while ruffling his little sister's hair for her displeasure. - It's because I want to be the first one to get there! I want to be able to choose my first Pokémon carefully.

- Which one will you choose big brother?! -The little girl asked with excitement.

The boy actually put a though on that question. It was never easy to decide which starter to pick. They were all so different and very popular.

- To be honest, I don't know. -He admitted. - For starters, we have Bulbasaur the grass type. Easy to train, loyal and a good bet since the first gym we trainers face here in Kanto is the rock type in Pweter.

- Choose that one! -She said in a high voice. - Bulbasaur's are cute!

- I can't judge a Pokémon by their looks! Besides, we also have Charmander the fire type. Theoretically, he is stronger then Bulbasaur, but as he evolves it tends to be disobedient and hard to tam. But, when he evolves into his final stage, he is one of the best Pokémon one trainer could have.

- Ah! Pick that one! Pick that one! You'll be respected in no time!

The boy laughed imagining how that would be. - Yeah I guess… But, there's also Squirtle the water type. Again he is stronger then Charmander and a good fighter. However Squirtle's tend to be a bit childish, but nothing that can't be solved with proper training.

- Then go with that one! If Charmander beats Bulbasaur and Squirtle beats Charmander, then Squirtle is the strongest of the three!

- It doesn't work that way I'm afraid. As for you see, Bulbasaur is stronger then Squirtle. Theoretically of course, in the World of Pokémon, nothing is impossible.

- Uau, you know so much about Pokémon brother! I wish I'd knew as half as you do.

- You'll get there! -He assured with a smile. - Don't forget that I've been studding a lot for this journey. When you turn ten, you'll follow your own journey and we'll battle together!

- That'd be great! You promise? -She asked hopefully.

- But of course.

The day was beginning to brighten as the sun would raise upper at the horizon. They really had woken up early, but little Dylan wanted to go with her brother to help choose his Pokémon. Professor Oak's lab was a beautiful light colored building up on a small hill. Dylan thought of the windmill on the roof very cute. They went up the stairs stopping in front of the door. Dylan noticed her brother seemed to hesitate to knock on the door, probably because he feared that the professor would still be sleeping. Dylan smiled and without warning rang the door bell causing her brother to freeze.

Before her brother had the chance to scold her, the door opened revealing a young man with black hair and a lab coat above his regular clothes. He seemed surprise to see them, but politely asked:

- Oh, hello! May I help you?

- Y-yeah… I came for my first Pokémon.

The young man looked disturbed and stared at his watch. He frowned with a long sigh. -Why is it that every year there's someone that decides to come before the early bird? ... Fine, come in.

Dylan and her brother swallowed hard quite embarrassed. But since Tracey, the young man, was clearly awake no harm was done. Both Dylan and her brother were already familiar with the lab as they spent a lot of time over there, the professor even nicknamed them 'the regulars'. They both sat on a couch and Tracey gave them two cups of hot chocolate milk.

- The professor will be here any minute ok? Do you have an idea of which Pokémon to choose?

- Not really… -He admitted. - I'll actually ask him for some advice.

Tracey laughed entertained. -Don't worry! Nobody does when they get here. Even if they say they do, when they're faced with the choice they always hesitate.

- No wonder! It's so hard to decide…

- Professor Oak!

Dylan shouted running towards the old mans arms. He picked her up cheerful.

- Well if it isn't one of my favorite costumers! And there's my other 'regular'! -He motioned for her brother.

- Good morning professor! -Said Tracey. - The Gains family came for their first Pokémon.

- Ah, yes I remember! But it's only the older child that is receiving right?

- If you want you can give me one too! -Said Dylan sweetly.

Everyone laughed and soon went further into the lab to a chamber where on the top of a table were three pokéballs. Dylan was still on the professor lap, but she did notice that her brother was getting more and more nervous. The professor put her back on the ground and turned for her brother.

- Well now, I'm sure you know how this works. There are three pokéballs here; each containing the respective Pokémon -Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. You can choose.

Her brother's eyes swayed from one pokéball to another. He looked and hesitated and looked and hesitated again and again, each time getting more nervous. Then he finally snapped.

- Aaahh! Professor Oak I can't decide!

The professor just laughed along with Tracey. - That's funny, I though you were the type to make quick decisions without many thoughts.

- Hu? -Her brother was just as confused as she was by the statement.

The professor leaned forward getting closer to the boy. - I've heard you made your sister make a tattoo just to piss your parents off… Don't think you put a lot of thought on that one.

Her brother swallowed and froze every muscle on his body. - I-I… Well I kind of… We both did one!

- Oh for the love of Mew, you're ten years old and she's six! I wonder where you went that would tattoo someone as young as the two of you. -He sighed with some frustration. - Come on now, choose wisely.

Dylan smiled with the fact that her brother was scold. It was true; she did make a tattoo along with him. Their parents had grounded him for some reason and he hadn't taken the punishment very well. Her brother had the bad habit of always getting his little revenge. So he persuaded her in making a tattoo with him, of course, when their parents found out; he was grounded again. But it was that funkiness, rebellion and freestyle that made Dylan and others like her brother very much.

- Ok! This one will do! -The boy shouted.

Dylan seemed to have gazed off, as she wasn't paying attention and hadn't seen which Pokémon he had choose.

- Which one did you pick big brother?

- You didn't see it?

She shook her head slightly. He seemed a bit dull staring at her, but quickly smirked and said:

- Well if you weren't paying attention, then I'm not going to show you!

Dylan yelped and rushed to her brother trying to get a hold of his pokéball as he held the ball up while holding her head with one hand in a mocking way. Prof. Oak and Tracey did have a good laugh with those two, as they always did when they went to the lab together. They would pick on in other like any other relation between brother and sister, but they cared and relied a lot on each other.

Arriving home, her brother would still not tell which Pokémon he had chosen, not even to his parents. Dylan was still objecting, but soon her parents calmed her down reminding her that it was time for her brother to leave.

- Already so soon? -She said in a sad tone.

- Our little boy will become a champion right? -Asked his father pounding him on the back.

- I don't know about champion, but I do know that I will have fun on this journey! Not everyone can be a famous Trainer Competitor like you dad! -He said back at his father. He noticed his little sister had her face covered by her hair, she would only do that whenever she was about to cry and didn't want anyone to see. He approached her by placing both his hand on her shoulders. - Dylan… Will you take care while I'm out?

His caring words were too much for her and she started crying. - I-I will! -She said in a sob.

She grabbed him tight and he returned the hug also making an effort to prevent his own tears from falling. They let go of each other after a short while and Dylan's brother cleaned her tears.

- I can always rely on you right? -Said Dylan out of nowhere.

Her brother was caught a little off guard with her question, but smiled and answered with honesty. -Always.

The family reunited at the door of their house. The boy's mother handed him a backpack explaining that she had added a few more things that he had forgotten and hugged him.

- Remember, -Started his father. - If you ever need anything or want to come home, just call me ok?

- Yeah I know dad! Don't worry, I'll be fine on my own and I promise to phone you every now and then.

- When will you return big brother?

- It will take some time sis… I really don't know. But I will return for you and if you behave I might even bring you a gift!

His sister got all exited. After one last good-bye, Dylan's brother left. A day later they knew he had reached Viridian, but he hadn't captured a Pokémon yet, so he would stay there some time to capture and train some Pokémon to compete at the local gym. The following days, he had captured a few Pokémon and felt confident to challenge the gym leader, but he first wanted to check Indigo Plateau to check on a supposed mysterious Pokémon that was said to go there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dylan was heading home when she saw a stranger knocking at her door.

- Hello? -She said approaching the man. Her parents had thought her in not to speak with strangers, but that one had to want something from them since it was at their door way, so it was different. -Can I help you?

The man dressed in a black fancy suit turned around looking down at her. He didn't have a very pleasant face and not even once did he seem to smile.

- Is this the Gains residence? -He asked in cold tone.

Dylan shivered with his voice, but didn't demonstrate it. -Yes it is. I'm the youngest daughter!

The man's cold expression hadn't changed, but his eyes seemed to meet Dylan's for a long time. At that time her mother arrived with a lab coat on; she seemed just as surprised to see the man as Dylan had been.

- May I help you Sir? -She asked.

- Mrs. Gains I presume? I am a member of the Indigo Plateau commission team. I'm afraid I have some very unpleasant news to chare with you.

Dylan's heart beat rose and she could feel the same as her mother. Containing her voice, her mother invited the man inside their house and they sat on the couch on the living room. The man made a signal to Dylan that was clear that it was for her to leave. Dylan groaned inwardly, but obeyed and went up stairs for her room, or so they though. Dylan sat on the stairs in a way she could hear the conversation but so that they couldn't see her. The man coughed twice to straiten up his voice as her mother served some tea.

- Mrs. Gains what do you know of the Indigo Plateau?

Her mother couldn't figure out what he wanted with that question, but was best to play along.

- Indigo Plateau is where the Kanto League takes place correct? It's the ultimate goal for trainers.

- Yes you're correct. - He held his cup of tea between his hands and stared at its inside for quite some disturbing time before taking a gulp. - Geographically, you may know that Indigo Plateau is surrounded by a very high mountain.

- …Yes… -Was all her mother could think to answer.

The man placed his cup of tea on the table and his face turned more serious then originally was. - We have not explored that mountain as many Pokémon there don't allow us to do so. However we have put a warning sign for young trainers that might pass by and for adventurous hikers. You're son started as a trainer very recently am I correct?

- Yes he has. Has he gotten into trouble already?

Dylan smiled with the fact that her mother could predict that. It wouldn't be too hard for her brother to cause trouble to others. Dylan wondered what he had invented this time.

- Have you heard the news that recently a big mysterious Pokémon was spotted at that mountain?

- I've heard the news, yes. Is my son alright?

- This mysterious Pokémon caused quite a buzz and people started ignoring the sign and went up the mountain. Many got injured during the process, but nothing our team of paramedics couldn't handle.

- Oh my! My son wanted to go to Indigo Plateau to check on that news too! Is he one of those injured?

- Ma'am… -The man suddenly held her hand. - You're son climbed that mountain, yes. In fact, he went further then anyone had gone. How ever he hadn't gone down for two days and we started getting worried, so our league master Drake went to look for him. What he reported back was rather tragic…

The tension had been built. Dylan could see her mother's body trembling involuntarily and she too feared something that she couldn't explain. The man breathed in heavily and finally said his true purpose of going there.

- Mrs. Gains… You're son died falling from that mountain…

Silence can be a very horrible thing. It looked like time had stopped or was her heart? Dylan couldn't tell. She knew that 'death' meant never seeing someone ever again, only in memories. But that couldn't be her brother! He had promised to come back for her. Dylan ran down stairs falling into the arms of her shocked mother.

- Mommy! Big brother promised to come back! He is not gone! He will only take his time to come…

Her mother started crying and trembling like Dylan had never seen. She embraced her daughter like she wanted to prevent her from also 'never coming back'. The man continued explaining what had happened.

- Drake told us that the boy was trying to reach his back pack that was stuck on a tree, but apparently that same mysterious Pokémon rushed him by and your son ended up loosing balance and fall on the depths of the mountain. Drake couldn't save him, as his Pokémon was too large to pass those mountains. My sincere condolence to your family. - He bowed. -If you wish, I could wait to tell your husband the occurred.

Her mother was crying too much to be able to answer the man. Dylan turned around containing her tears to the last minute.

-… We'll tell him…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just like that day on Dylan's house, there was silence around her now. Bryan was in pure shock and some regret for asking her to share her story while Casey wasn't that surprised, but she clearly was surprised with the details.

- Well! This is my story! -Said Dylan getting up, her Pichu staring at her with sadness. -Hey don't worry little buddy! I still miss him of course, but it's been ten years now! The worse part is over.

- Dylan… -Started Bryan also getting up. -I'm terribly sorry! I really didn't know…

- Don't worry! To be honest it was good letting everything come out. Like you said spill the beans!

- Well, since we're on a 'chairing' period… Bryan why don't you tell us about yourself? -Said Casey provoking.

Bryan sweat dropped laughing a little uncomfortable. Dylan agreed.

- Yeah Bryan! Tell us your story! Spill the beans!

- No way! -He shouted. - My story is not interesting and there's nothing to talk about!

- Awww come on! -Shrieked Casey. -Just a tiny bit?

- You have a dark secret? -Dylan popped from behind him.

- Ah! Cut it out you two! There's nothing to tell period!

The girls laughed enjoying picking on him. And so they moved forward to Azalea and maybe, who knows, they could end up trusting each other to the point to share their feelings. Just maybe.


	28. Slowpoke Well Part I

**Dylan**: You know the basic. Hiperkitty doesn't own Pokémon. But I already told you that didn't I?

**Casey**: Enjoy this chapter with action!

* * *

Finally, Dylan, Bryan and Casey are beginning to get close to the Town of Azalea. The day was beginning to fade and Dylan knew she would have to hurry if she wanted to compete that day for her badge. She didn't quite believe that a gym would be opened at night; after all, gym leaders needed their rest too right? And after that she would go sight seeing. Towns were usually very pretty at night.

- Hey, what's that guy doing?

Bryan referred to a young boy standing in front of a Well with a camera pointed at a pink like dog. The dog, or better, the Slowpoke looked dull staring at nowhere without making any effort to move. The boy was trying to move the Slowpoke around, but without success. He tried to sit the Slowpoke, put his legs on top of his head, sticking his tong out, but nothing seemed to bother the Pokémon and it wouldn't move. After a while he got frustrated and shouted at the Pokémon.

- Oh come on already! I just want a picture! A good picture! Go over there and water gun a tree or something! Do something interesting!

- Everything alright? –Said Dylan as they approached the boy.

The boy whirled at them a bit surprised; he thought he was by himself over there. He smiled at them innocently.

- Hi! I was just trying to get a picture of this Slowpoke… -He mentioned the Pokémon who hadn't move an inch for his frustration. – But I don't want to take a picture of him standing still! It's to dumb…

They all stared at the motionless Slowpoke. It was true; it would be a lame picture of the Pokémon. The boy sighed heavily giving up; he stopped when he saw Dylan's Pichu and seemed to get some hope.

- Excuse me! –He shouted pulling Dylan's blouse. –Is that your Pokémon?!

- Well, yeah… -She answered.

The boy made an imaginary frame with his fingers at Pichu and said: -He'll do perfectly!

Before any of them could ask 'perfect for what?' the boy picked Pichu up and placed him near the Well. Pichu, however, didn't like being touched by strangers and zapped the boy annoyed. The boy yelled as the waves covered his body. Dylan and the others just didn't know how to react, they surely weren't going to interfere and be zapped as well. When Pichu decided to stop the attack, the boy was left with a very bad hair day. Dylan laughed poorly while retrieving Pichu from the boy's hands.

- S-sorry about that! He is not very friendly with strangers… You alright?

The boy coughed and he was about to say something, but then he saw his camera. His face chalked white in terror. His eyes twitched as he would slowly bring up his camera in his hands. Everyone sweat dropped at the state of the camera. It was ruined; Pichu's attack had damaged badly the camera. Dylan swallowed hard and Casey went to her.

- H-hey! We have to go to Azalea! Let's make haste! Nice meeting you!

With that she grabbed Dylan's wrist and fled along with Bryan. The boy was in such a state of shock that he wasn't aware of what was going on around him. Like he was on a different dimension. All he did was murmur to himself.

- M-m-my c-ca-camera!

* * *

Azalea was a pretty calm city. The night stars were reveling themselves in the sky and the city lights began opening. Dylan was mad and didn't notice the beauty of the city as she was arguing with her friends.

- What was that for?! We broke the guy's photo camera! He's gonna sue us for sure!

- Correction, your Pichu broke his camera. –Said Casey. – So if he's going to sue anybody, that would be you.

- I can't believe you were actually going to stand there and wait for him to yell at you for breaking his camera. –Said Bryan. - Do you know how much a camera like that costs?

- How was I supposed to know that Pichu was going to zap the guy?! –She evilly glared at the little guy, but Pichu didn't seem worried. In fact, he was calm and didn't seem to regret anything which made Dylan madder. – We could at least apologize! I need to calm down…

Bryan looked at Dylan with the corner of his eye. She did look pale, it was true that they hadn't done the best thing by running, but the boy would have every right to demand them to pay for the camera and an object like that wasn't cheap not even near that. But knowing Dylan as he did that far, she probably had her mind 'heavy' just by thinking of that. She would need to be entertained with something else to fill her mind.

- Why don't you go to the gym and have try for the badge? –He suggested.

It looked like it did some effect as Dylan got distracted with the new idea.

- You're right, I better4 go now before it closes… You guys coming?

- Actually we're going to see Kurt. –Said Casey. – He takes some time to make a pokéball out of an Apicorn, so we should ask for one today.

- But I want one too! –Moaned Dylan. –Will you guys ask one for me?

- Sure. –Assured Bryan. –We meet at the pokécenter ok?

- Deal!

* * *

Dylan walked to the Azalea gym along with Pichu. The two of them seemed to be ignoring each others presence. On hand, Dylan was mad at him for attacking an innocent person, while Pichu refused to submit to her and confess he was wrong when in his mind he did none of such. There was no one at the entrance of the gym, so Dylan opened the large doors and entered.

- …Are we at the right place? –Questioned Dylan just by looking at the interior of the gym.

If she was inside a car, she could very well make a savanna trip on that gym. It looked like a tropical forest, full of grass, trees, flowers and…bugs? Where were the bugs? If she remembered correctly, Bugsy the gym leader was an expert with bug type Pokémon, so it would be normal for some of them to be crawling around on the gym, especially the way the gym was set. But no, there were no signs of any bugs. Dylan started worrying that the gym leader could've already have left. But why would the door be opened? As she and Pichu walked further inside the gym, they started hearing voices. At first Dylan was relieved, but soon wondered as there was more then one voice and they seemed to be yelling.

When Dylan passed some bushes, she immediately went back hiding behind them. She held Pichu in her arms covering his mouth and peeked outside to confirm what she saw. There were two men wearing black outfits with a big letter 'R' carved in red. There was no question that it was Team Rocket and they were having a battle with another person…

- _…Erin?!_ –She thought to herself alarmed. – _What's he doing here?_

Pichu started protesting in her arms, but she wouldn't let go of him and stayed watching a little longer to figure out what was going on, fighting against her will to just get up and launch herself at them. The rockets had an Ekans and a Zubat attacking Erin's Slowpoke. The poor Pokémon was in clear disadvantage and wasn't going to last much longer on that battle. The grunts were enjoying themselves torturing their opponent.

- Give it up kid! –One of them shouted. – You're no match for the two of us!

- You haven't beaten me yet! –Shouted Erin. – This match is far from over and you guys are gonna scram!

The battle continued. Slowpoke took a few hits and managed to do some damage at his opponents, but he soon collapsed to the ground. Erin was defeated and the rockets moved forward to take his Slowpoke.

- Hey back off! –Dylan yelled rushing to Erin who was just as surprised as the rockets by her presence. Pichu got relieved from getting free from her and stood by her in an attack position. – You idiot! Why are you letting them take your Slowpoke?!

- That was part of the agreement! -Erin replied. – If I defeated them, they would release the gym leader, but if I were to lose I had to give my Slowpoke…

- The gym leader? –Dylan looked around and there it was, the gym leader Bugsy was at a corner struggling to break free from the ropes that attached him. –Wow, they got the gym leader too?

- Hey kid get lost! –One of the grunts shouted at her. –You get on our way you suffer the consequences!

- Bite me! –Shouted Dylan back at them taking out a pokéball.

For moments, Dylan managed to intimidate the grunts, but soon they both laughed and the other one said:

- You really think you can defeat us? Look at your friend over there. You want to end up like him?

Dylan grinned and tossed the pokéball to the ground revealing Clefairy. The little Pokémon jumped around, happy to be outside again, she soon got serious as she saw that she was about to enter a match.

- I see it's me against the two of you. –Said Dylan. – I've heard of double battles, but I've never been in one before… Oh well! There's a first time for everything. I'm going out with Pichu and Clefairy!

Pichu and Clefairy gave a high five at each other and jumped to the arena that was where Dylan would supposedly have her match for the Azalea badge. She took one last glance at the gym leader; he seemed to have some hope in her. The grunts roared and charged at her Pokémon.

- Alright, Pichu thundershock Zubat!

Zubat could be a poison Pokémon, but it was also a flyer and from her experience at Violet gym, she new what a little electricity could do to them. Zubat tried to use a supersonic attack to prevent the attack, but Pichu was stronger and zapped Zubat. However, Zubat's supersonic waves had weakened his thundershock somehow and Zubat was able to withstand the hit.

- Hey kid! In a double battle you have to be twice as alert! –One of the rockets shouted at her.

- Hu? –Dylan wondered what he was saying; maybe it was just to distract her. But then she heard the screams of her Clefairy and saw that her Pokémon was being squeezed by Ekans. –Clefairy!

- You idiot! –Growled Erin. – You have to command both of your Pokémon! Now look what you're doing to my Clefairy!

- Hey beat it! You're in no position to argue with me, you lost to them!

- That's because I only had one Pokémon to go with! Dunsparce is hurt…

They stopped arguing when Dylan saw her Pichu being thrown away by Zubat.

- Ah! Ok Dylan focus! –She shouted at herself. In a double battle the Pokémon had to rely on each other and the trainer had to rely on their trust and strength… on their combined strength. –That's it! Clefairy Flash!

With just a swing of her hands, Clefairy was able to blind both of her opponents. When the sudden flash of light faded, both Pichu and Clefairy were freed from their opponents and ready to go at them.

- Alright you two, let's end this together! Growl!

Pichu and Clefairy breathed in and let out a cry that scared both Ekans and the Zubat. They then surrounded their opponents and Dylan called for the final attack.

- Pichu thundershock and Clefairy metronome!

Luck or not, Clefairy ended up using a thunderbolt that combined with Pichu's thundershock zapped Ekans and Zubat to a state of faith. The grunts returned their Pokémon with a bunch of curses and warned Dylan.

- You little punk! You stay away from Team Rocket! You can't take all of us together!

With that, he sent a smoke ball to the ground. Dylan and Erin coughed, but when the smoke cleared the rockets were gone. Dylan and Erin walked forward but then they heard the gym leader's protests still trying to get free from the ropes.

- Thank you! I was beginning to lose hope back there…

The gym leader was a short fellow with green last year's hair cut. He didn't seem very intimidating comparing with Falkner; Dylan wondered how good he was at Pokémon.

- You scared me when I saw those guys attacking you! –Said Erin with some anger in his voice. – What is Team Rocket doing in Azalea too?!

It seemed as if Erin's question had popped the answer in Bugsy's head as he rose up and rushed out of the gym without a word. Erin followed him and Dylan persuaded.

- Humm… Excuse me Bugsy? Are you going somewhere? –Asked Erin.

Bugsy opened the gym's door and whirled to them. –Team Rocket is at the Slowpoke Well taking out the Slowpoke's tail for future sale and profit!

-What?! –The teen shouted in chorus.

- Are you going there now to stop them?! –Added Erin.

Bugsy nodded. –Of course! It's also my job to protect the Town. You kids be careful.

He turned around to leave but a little Pichu stood in his way with a serious face. He had his little arms stretched to the sides. Bugsy could easily pass him over, but he preferred not as the other kid spoke up.

- My Pichu isn't the nicest Pokémon in the World, but he will not tolerate crime! –Shouted Dylan going to her Pokémon standing face to face with Bugsy. – Unfortunately, I too hate crimes. So unless you don't take us with you… We have a problem.

A lengthy silence surrounded them before Bugsy raised an eyebrow and said:

- And you are?

- What do you mean with "us"? –Asked Erin from behind.

* * *

Azalea was quite the peaceful town. Maybe it was because it would soon be dark and people were returning home, but never less, it was a beautiful peaceful village. Being so quiet, it disturbed Bryan quite a bit. In fact, there was something there that didn't seem right for him. Casey saw the worry in his face and didn't resist asking.

- What are you thinking about?

It took a moment for him to answer. – It's strange… I thought Azalea was the home of the Slowpoke, but we've been walking for quite a while now and I haven't seen one.

- Now that you mention it… It is strange. The only one we saw was the one back at the Well.

They walked for a little while more and after asking for directions; they found Kurt's house. There was light inside so he had to be home. Both went up some stairs and stopped before the door. Bryan was about to knock at the door but hesitated.

- What's wrong? –Asked Casey.

He didn't answer, but she understood why. A commotion was heard on the other side of the door, inside Kurt's house. There were yelling's and the sound of tables moving and even a jar or something made of glass was heard breaking. After hearing a painful scream and a younger feminine voice shouting, Bryan busted the door and entered. Inside was man laying on the floor with a younger girl kneeled next to him crying. There were a couple of other people there dressed in black that were alarmed by their sudden appearance. Casey recognized them right away by their letter 'R'.

- It's Team Rocket!

- Just what the hell is this?!- The woman shouted. Anger in her voice.

Bryan saw that the other Rocket member held a beat up Slowpoke in his hands. He placed the Pokémon on the floor and removed a pokéball.

- If you kids are here for Kurt's pokéballs then forget about it! He's unavailable right now and so will you!

Said that, he released a Machop that made a few karate moves just for a show off. Bryan smirked and sent out a Pokémon of his own.

- We haven't fought in quite a while. Let's go Houndour and Eevee!

Both Pokémon were unleashed. Eevee jumped around happy to be outside and to battle. The woman groaned and unleashed a Zubat calling the first move.

- Zubat supersonic attack!

- Houndour Smog! –Called Bryan.

Houndour filled Kurt's house with blinding dark purple smoke. Zubat's attack was futile. The bat Pokémon tried flapping his wings to clear the smoke but in vain as everything was closed.

- Machop use karate chop!

All that was heard next were glasses breaking and after a while the smoke cleared and they saw that the house windows had been broken. Bryan snapped.

- Hey that's cheating!

The Rocket groaned. – Cheating?! Nothing says that we can't use the environment at our favor little kid! Machop low kick on Eevee!

Machop rushed and with a spin kicked Eevee hard. The fox Pokémon was thrown against the wall and barely got up. Zubat moved to attack, but Houndour ran for Eevee at Bryan's command and hit the bat with his ember.

- Come on Eevee get up and let's end this! –At his voice Eevee nodded with his ears down. – Houndour use leer and Eevee, you follow up with tackle!

Houndour launched a freighting leer at his opponents that shivered in fear. Eevee took the opportunity and ran for them hitting Machop first in the stomach and then used a nearby table to boost his jump and hit Zubat next. Both opposing Pokémon got up from the attack and were ready to fight back. However a beeping sound was heard and the woman picked up a cell phone.

- Yes? –She said answering the call. A voice could be heard on the other side of the line but they couldn't understand what they were saying. – We're just dealing with a small problem! We… -The voice on the phone interrupted her and seemed to be giving her a lecture. The woman sighed heavily. – Yes, we'll be there in a minute. – She turned off her cell phone with and stared at Bryan with displeasure. – Lucky you we have to go!

- What now?! –Her partner asked. – This won't take long! They can wait a little longer, can't they?!

- I had strict orders to go there now. –She replied. – They want to finish this as quickly as possible.

The man returned his Machop with anger. –You know they're not our bosses right?

- I know that! –She shouted back and also retrieving her Pokémon. – But they are the head masters of this operation, so what they say we have to follow. You got lucky this time kid! Step in our way again and I'll end your journey before you know it!

The man sent a smoke bomb and then they both disappeared. Bryan got frustrated. He was actually enjoying battling; after all it had been a while since he last did it. He then remembered the man and the little girl and turned to them. Casey was already there helping him get up.

- Are you ok Master Kurt? –She said helping him sit on a chair.

The old man tried to catch some breath back and relax. He looked around his house: Windows broken, furniture out of place and broken artifacts. He turned pale.

- Grandpa! –The young girl shouted. – Grandpa they took Pooky!

- Pooky? –Asked Bryan raising an eyebrow.

- That's our Slowpoke! –She replied. Tears forming in her eyes. – T-they… They're going to cut off his tail and sell it!

- What?! –Shouted Casey. – Why would they want to sell off your Slowpoke's tail?

- Not just our Slowpoke… -Said Kurt with some color back to his face. – They took so many Slowpokes' from our village to the Well where they're cutting their tails to profit. I don't know the real reason… I mean, are they doing this just for money? I thought Team Rocket was long gone… -He then randomly smiled at the teens. –I'm sorry! I haven't even thank you for saving me and my granddaughter!

- No problem! –Said Casey. – We were in the neighborhood.

- So you say that Team Rocket is at the Well cutting off Slowpoke tails? –Asked Bryan serious. Kurt nodded and Bryan recalled his Eevee and turned around leaving with his Houndour.

- Where are you going? –Asked Casey.

- Where do you think? I'm going to the Well and save those Slowpoke's!

- Just the two of us?! Are you nuts? We should call the police!

- You can do that, but it would take a lot of time and they wouldn't solve anything. If the Rockets hear the sirens they'll escape the same instance and take the Slowpoke's with them. That's why I think we should go first and call the police later. You in?

Casey sighed. – Yes I'm in… But I'm not doing anything stupid like rushing inside the Well!

- Are the two of you really whiling to risk your lives just to help us? –Asked Kurt.

- Well we needed something to do as our friend faces the local gym leader, so this will do. –Replied Bryan.

- Will you get Pooky back? –The young girl asked hopeful.

Casey pitied her and said: -Of course! You'll have Pooky back in no time!

- I wish I could go with you, but I hurt my back when I fell on the floor…

- Don't worry Master Kurt. We'll do this on our own.

- Then… All I can say is for you to be careful.

- We will.

* * *

**Hiperkitty**: This was long… Oh well. Team Rocket's back and they're kicking ass!

**Bryan**: Tails.

**Hiperkitty**: What?

**Bryan**: Tails… They're not kicking ass, they're cutting tails.

**Hiperkitty**: …Whatever…

**Dylan**: About the boy with the camera in the beginning. He'll…

**Hiperkitty**: SHUT UP! Don't spoil it!

**Casey**: He'll appear next chapter so don't worry.

**Hiperkitty**: You guys suck…


	29. Slowpoke Well Part II

I know. It's a very late update. My excuse is school and midterm exams.

**Dylan:** Just so you know, she passed her exams.

**Hiperkitty:** Yes I did!

**Dylan:** Watever... HK owns the OC's nothing more.

* * *

Although the day had been warm, night came with a cold breeze and the grass was particularly colder as Dylan, Erin and Bugsy the gym leader crawled in it. Their mission was to approach the Slowpoke Well without being spotted. Pichu walked easily among the grass as his size wasn't too hard to cover up. The three then kneeled behind some bushes right in front of the Well. Bugsy took out some interesting binoculars that Dylan presumed to have night vision. It made sense for Bugsy to have ones with him, as a lot of bug Pokémon only appear during the night and a good bug catcher would always be prepared with the right gear to spot them. After a few seconds Bugsy retrieved the binoculars and sighed at them.

- As I though. They have a guard at the entrance of the Well.

- Then let's take him down. –Said Erin not giving much thought.

Bugsy ignored his advice and proceeded. - We'll have to get him without causing much attention. To get them off guard would be the best strategy. Now we only need a good idea to get rid of him with as little noise as possible.

- Pichu could paralyze him easily. –Suggested Dylan.

Bugsy negatively nodded. –The electricity would draw much attention from the villagers. We need something a bit more…

His words were cut off as they all felt the ground beneath them tremble. The earth tremble didn't last long, so there wasn't even time to panic or wonder, all they heard next was a curse that seemed to come from the guard. They peeked through the bush and were surprised to know that the guard had disappeared, leaving behind a hole on the ground. They kept kneeled behind the bush as approaching steps and voices could be heard. A silver haired boy reached something that popped out of the ground and said:

- Good job Diglett. Now we can go in.

- This had to be the easy part. –Said the blue haired girl next to him.

Dylan immediately recognized them by their voices, she didn't need any night vision binoculars to figure who those two were.

- Guy's? –She asked coming out of the bushes and walking towards them. –What are you doing here?

She could see that she had frightened them with her sudden appearance, but not as much as when Bugsy and Erin also came out. Bryan withdrew his Pokémon before turning to them.

- We could ask you the same thing.

- We're here to save the Slowpoke's that have been abducted by Team Rocket. –Said Bugsy answering for Dylan. – I presume you're Dylan's friends. In that case we're all on the same boat.

- I ran into Team Rocket at the gym. –Said Dylan. –That was where I learned about Team Rocket and about their scheme.

- I just happened to be there. –Said Erin last. His voice of pure boredom, he obviously didn't want to be there.

Casey explained how they had heard of Team Rocket at Kurt's house and how they had stolen his granddaughter's Slowpoke. They spoke for a little while longer and ended up agreeing to work together in order to stop Team Rocket. They went down the Well and were glad to see that they had light down there coming from torches scattered all over the place. There was no one at sight for their luck so they could come up with something organized to capture and stop Team Rocket. However, they were forced to hide in the shadows as steps echoed in their direction. Two grunts carried a square jail along the path while talking to each other.

- What are we supposed to do with him once our mission is over? –Asked one of the grunts.

- I don't know that's up for the bosses to figure out. –Said the other impatiently. – All we have to do is put him at the storage.

When they looked closer they saw that the Rockets were carrying a boy inside that cage. A very familiar boy actually. His black hair, white chemise and toasted camera around his neck made Dylan, Bryan and Casey gasp.

- That's… Mph!

Dylan was shushed by Bugsy that covered her mouth with his hand as soon as she tried to speak. She didn't struggle and waited for the grunts to leave. One of the grunts groaned and growled:

- Jack and Garnet are not our bosses! They maybe the superiors in this mission, but as far as I'm concerned; we only have one boss to answer to. I never liked those two anyways.

- Tell me about it! –Replied the other. – I don't even know how they got to their current rank.

Their voices sounded more and more off as the grunts disappeared into another division. Bugsy let go of Dylan and she was finally able to talk.

- That was the boy we saw earlier! –She said, but not very loud.

- The boy in the jail? –Inquired Bugsy.

- We met him earlier at the entrance of the Well. –Explained Bryan. – We 'somehow' managed to ruin his camera in the process. We escaped before he could even make us pay for it. He must've stayed here all this time recovering from the shock and ended up being caught by Team Rocket… That's my theory.

- It's not a bad one. –Said Bugsy. – I don't even want to know what happened for you to break his camera. It seems as we have a little problem at hands.

- What problem? –Asked Erin.

Bugsy continued. – We now must rescue both the Slowpokes, the boy and stop Team Rocket all in one. I suggest we split up in order to have a better chance in succeeding. My idea was for three of us to go against Team Rocket while one goes and follows those grunts to save the boy while another goes and searches for the missing Slowpokes. Volunteers?

Bugsy waited for a reaction but didn't get any. His eyes switched from one trainer to another, they all seemed to look elsewhere avoiding each others eyes. He then figured out the cause. From his experience, young trainers would search for danger instead of avoiding it and this was quite a dangerous task so naturally for trainers like those four it was like winning the lottery. He sighed taking out a pen and paper.

- Fine, here's how it's going to be. I'm going after Team Rocket logically and Erin is coming also because he has no usable Pokémon and needs protection. Now the three of you can play 'Rock-Paper-Scissor'. I'll write down what each of them will represent: Save the Pokémon, the boy or go with me and face Team Rocket. Is that agreeable?

At first they hesitated, but ended up nodding in agreement. Bugsy wrote down the symbols while the three gathered in a small circle and shouted in unison: ROCK-PAPER-SCISSOR! Bugsy and Erin shivered when they yelled those words. The three of them sweat dropped realizing what they had done. They didn't know if other grunts would hear or if they did if they would pay attention to it, but they had to hurry.

- This is not my day… Ok, so Casey chose Scissor while both Dylan and Bryan decided to go with rock. –Bugsy checked what he had noted in the paper and continued. – So, Casey will be the one responsible to save the boy as Dylan and Bryan will have to go at it again.

- Should I follow those grunts now? –Asked Casey.

Bugsy nodded. –You do that and be careful. You have good Pokémon with you right?

Casey smirked proudly. –Of course I have! What kind of trainer competitor would I be if not otherwise?

And with those words she left at a rushed pace. It seemed that there was no sign of anyone around them nor a sound could be heard except the constant water droppings from the ceiling of the cave. That was good news for them as it could mean that the Rockets hadn't heard their earlier shout. Still Bugsy wasn't going to take that risk twice.

- Now it's up for the two of you… Try to keep it down this time. –He said sarcastically.

This time Bryan went with a 'paper' and Dylan kept her fist shut for the 'rock'. Bugsy checked his writing again and announced the results.

- Dylan comes with me while Bryan searches for the Slowpokes.

- All right! –Said Dylan exited.

- I thought that 'paper' beats the 'rock'. –Argued Bryan at Bugsy.

- I wasn't going for that... –He replied shrugging his shoulders. – Each one just had its own destination you could say.

- Fine. I still can't believe how you always manage to be at the right place and at the right time whenever something this great happens. –Said Bryan at Dylan before taking a leave.

Yes, that was how all trainers viewed danger at the present times: 'Something great'. The excitement, the adrenaline and the adventure was something they all wanted. They were without a question a rebel generation. Still, they would always do it with good intentions, to help one in need. Maybe this rebel generation wasn't a bad thing after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unlike her father, Casey never cared much for caves or mountains. Sure she loved to see the unknown and explore; she just didn't like to do it the hard way. Caves were humid, dark and scary; not exactly a good scenario to be sight seeing. Nevertheless she had to admit that there were some pretty good Pokémon that lived in those conditions, just like those Zubat's hanging in the ceiling that had awaken for their night hunt. After some time she found herself giggling with the fact that she was inside a Slowpoke Well where there were no Slowpoke, but she quickly stopped as she knew it wasn't something good to be laughing about.

Finally those grunts entered a large division that could very well be their storage room, considering all the boxes that were there. How long had those guys been there? The Well was practically their hideout by now. The boy seemed to have gained some senses as he slowly opened his eyes and rose up to see his surroundings. They weren't very good. The grunts tossed the jail against a box making the boy groan with the impact.

- H-hey! –He shouted with some fear clear in his voice. – W-what in the World is going on?!

- Nothing personal kid. –Said one of the grunts. – We just don't want anyone to be publishing about our secret hideout. You just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

The grunts then turned around and left ignoring the boy's desperate objections. Casey hide in the shadows as the grunts passed her by without noticing her. When the cost was clear she entered the storage much for the boy's surprise, but it wasn't much of a surprise as he remembered her.

- You! –He shouted. –You're that girl that was with the other crazy girl with the paranoiac Pichu!

-Ssh! Keep it down will ya? –She said looking backwards to make sure that the grunts hadn't herd him. – I'm here to make up for what happened earlier the day. Now stay still as I try to open the cage.

Casey looked around and tried to see beyond the dark as her eyes got adjusted to the week light. She found a wooden bar and picked it up. She then tried to make it just like in the movies and placed it behind the locker and pushed with strength.

- Are you the only one that's here? –Asked the boy.

- No. I'm here with the others that you saw and the gym leader of Azalea as well as Erin a boy we met during our travel.

Casey pushed harder and a cracking sound echoed in the room and she fell backwards to the solid ground. The stick had broken in two pieces. The boy sighed.

- You know… Measuring strength between wood and steel is like trying to figure out who's the strongest out of the two: The gold fish or the shark? Whoever will win?

Casey groaned at the sarcasm in the boy's last sentence. Was he mocking her? Nice way of saying thank you to someone that got all the way down there in order to save him. Yet, she did take off when his camera was zapped into ashes, so they were even. She continued looking around, but there was nothing there she could use in order to free him. She surely wasn't going to drag the jail along the path so there was only one option left that she hoped not to regret later.

- Well if wood won't work then let's see how solid black diamonds do the trick!

She tossed her pokéball and Onix was released roaring fiercely. Now that roar had to echo in every inch of the Well, they probably would be discovered very soon. Oh well, it was time to make things more interesting anyways. Casey ordered her Onix to tackle the jail much for the boy's fear and objection. The rock solid Pokémon did it anyways, he tackled the jail hard and easily broke it more then enough for the boy to get out. The boy had crawled to a corner shivering in every part of his body; the only way to get him out was with the help of Casey. Once he stepped outside he got to his feet and said:

- T-thank you I guess… My name is Mike Denksfee.

That was a quick way of recovering fear. –I'm Casey Williams! Nice to meet you Mike.

They were about to shake hands when the same grunts appeared. They were clearly surprised and confused to see Mike out of the cage and to learn that he had company.

- W-what's this?! –Shouted one of the grunts.

Casey and Mike faced the grunts with a smile in their faces. Casey turned to Onix and nodded.

- I think this is the part where we take out the trash. What do you say Mike?

Mike took a pokéball from his bag enlarging it in his hand. –I'd be more then glad to help you out. Let's go Nidoran!

The pokéball hit the rock floor and a little purple creature with a large horn on his head appeared. It was a Nidoran male. Onix also moved forward causing the grunts to take a step back, but they still managed to call out their Pokémon: An Ekans and a Machop. The battle was on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan finally got to the place where the Slowpoke's were being held. Most of them had already their tails cut off and they all looked sad inside those cages. No wonder he never saw a single Slowpoke, they were all in there. He went inside and went behind a cage seeing that there were at least five grunts there. Two of them seemed to be guarding the place while the other three were holding a Slowpoke; they were probably going to cut off his tail too.

- _Great…_ –He thought. –_How am I supposed to face all these grunts at the same time? Even if I use all of my Pokémon at once, I still have no chance against all of them together._

Bryan however, would have to act quickly as the grunts had placed the Slowpoke on top of a table ready to take his tail. But like an answer to his thoughts, a roar echoed all over the cave making all of them wonder.

- What was that? –Inquired one of the grunts.

- It was a roar of a Pokémon, but it couldn't be from one of the Pokémon of this cave… None of them are big enough to roar that way. –Replied a female grunt.

- The two of you go and see what it is! –Ordered another grunt.

The two ran out and Bryan thought that it really had been luck to assist him. Now he was able to face the grunts, he could handle three. The grunts didn't seem to wonder about the disturbance as they continued with the cutting of the tail of the Slowpoke. It crossed Bryan's mind how come the Slowpoke's wouldn't fight back. How lazy and dull could a Pokémon be? He got up from his hiding place and jumped to the top of the cage exposing himself.

- Hey rockets! –He shouted with two pokéballs on his hands. – How about we have a little fun?

With that he tossed both pokéballs revealing Houndour and Eevee. The grunts didn't know how to react to the silver haired boy. They were shouting, but none of what they said made sense. The grunts then gathered and released their own Pokémon: Zubat, Rattata and Machop. Why it seemed that all rockets had practically the same Pokémon? It didn't really matter, cause even if it was three against two, Bryan knew that Houndour and Eevee made a very powerful tag team opponents. He felt confident about his victory chances.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- So what do you say Dylan? –Asked Erin with hands closed like he was about to pray. –Will you do it?

Dylan stared at Erin with a grump. Bugsy had suggested that it would be best for Erin to have a Pokémon to defend himself, especially if they were going up against Team Rocket. Of course, Erin did not hesitate to ask Dylan for Clefairy. She didn't want to lend him her Pokémon, he had no right after abandoning her all alone as a baby Cleffa in the wild. But she had no choice, the fact was Erin would get hurt if he didn't have any kind of protection and since he already knew Clefairy, it would make the temporarily transaction easier.

- Fine. –She said bored. –Here's the pokéball.

She handed him Clefairy's pokéball and felt a bit awkward when Erin grabbed it with enthusiasm.

- Great! Come on out Clefairy! –The little pink fairy was released and was happy to be outside. –I'm gonna be your master again! –Shouted Erin scaring Clefairy.

Dylan smacked him on the head annoyed. –Idiot! She's not yours, remember that! –Dylan approached Clefairy serious. –Ok Clefairy, here's the deal. You're going to temporarily obey Erin and assist him in fights. Is that ok?

Clefairy looked down on the floor playing with her hand fingers blushing. She squeaked a shy sound that resembled something like 'I don't mind'. Dylan didn't enjoy doing that to her Pokémon; make her aid the person that once despised her. Bugsy didn't pay them much attention and continued down the path with Dylan's Pichu scrolling behind him.

They picked up their pace and soon reached an area where, if they looked down, they could see quite a few Rocket members. There were some Slowpoke's over there, but only three or five. The three of them kneeled and watched the grunts more carefully. There were two of them standing on a higher level giving a speech to the other grunts. Dylan and Erin recognized them immediately as Jack and Garnet.

- … with all that money, we can finally buy the missing pieces and our goal will soon be reached. –Said Garnet.

- However, just selling the Slowpoke's tails won't be fast enough. –Continued Jack. – After we gather enough tails here, we'll sell them and carry on with the next face of the plan. Are there many other Slowpokes' left?

The small crowd of grunts started talking at the same time. Some made questions, others giving answers or suggestions to that 'plan' of theirs. Bugsy rose having heard enough, Dylan and Erin followed his movement. Just as Bugsy opened his mouth to speak, a vicious roar echoed starling all the grunts down there, but starling even more the five of them up there and Dylan and Erin got to close to the edge and lost their balance falling to the lower floor.

They crashed hard on the rocky soil, but luckily they weren't very high and didn't take much damage. They groaned in pain only to a second later gasp as the Rockets had surrounded them and by the look in their faces, they were not happy.

- Step aside! –Ordered someone.

The grunts gave passage to Jack and Garnet and these two approached Dylan and Erin with a smirk. They too had recognized them.

- Well, if it isn't the little brats from last time! –Said Garnet giggling between words.

- The two of you must adore suffering! Especially you girl! –He pointed at Dylan. –You're on our way since day one and I'm getting sick and tired of it. I'll teach you a lesson in never to cross paths with Team Rocket again! Let's go Shuckle!

- Pichu come down!

- Clefairy!

Both Pokémon jumped and landed gracefully before the teens. The grunts just laughed in amusement, but then Bugsy also jumped from the top.

- Your plans will be canceled NOW! Scizor go!

A flash of light came out from the red and with device and formed the shape of a big red Pokémon that flew above the Rockets causing some panic among them. Bugsy landed on the ground and turned for the two teens.

- Are you two ready for this?

Both teens nodded with certainty and got ready for their ultimate battle. The Rockets released their Pokémon; most of them were 'repeated' like the Rattata's; Zubat's; Machop's and Ekan's. Only Garnet's Pokémon was different from the others just like Jack's Shuckle. Her Pokémon had a long neck and it seemed to have two divisions on his body: One part was of an orange color where her long neck was, the other was of dark brown where she seemed to posses another head but it should really be her tail. Dylan got too curious and checked the Pokémon with her pokédex.

_Girafaring, the long neck Pokémon. Girafaring's rear end also has a brain, but it's is small. The rear end attacks in response to smells and sounds. Approaching this Pokémon from behind can be a problem._

- Interesting Pokémon you have there. –Observed Dylan storing her pokédex.

- Yes, now that we're all introduced… Let's start this! –Shouted Garnet.

Like a flag going down on a car race, at her shouting the Pokémon attacked. Erin and Clefairy were the first ones to strike as Clefairy used Bubblebeam slowing down their opponents. Since they were wet, Dylan took the chance and ordered Pichu to thundershock them. Pichu jumped to the back of Bugsy's Scizor and from above zapped all Pokémon. Most of the Zubat's were instantly K.O.'d, but there were still many Pokémon at large.

Pichu was then surprised when two vines slammed him out of Scizor. He then avoided the hit with the rocky ground when a psychic force grabbed him. He was hovering, but barked under his breath as the psychic force seemed to be making some damages. It was Jack and Garnet's doing. They were definitely the tougher opponents of all the grunts. Dylan shouted for Pichu but was cut off by Bugsy when he said he would handle that.

And he really did. Scizor slashed all opposing Pokémon that would stand in his way without fail and with a final false swipe, managed to release Pichu from the psychic barrier. The little mouse had already several damages and was tired from struggling against Girafaring's confusion. As to worse things up, the grunts released all of their Pokémon and now the place was swarming with creatures.

- Damn it! –Cursed Bugsy. – There's too many of them! We'll have to use all of our Pokémon too!

- Guess that's where we come in!

They all turned backwards and saw Bryan, Casey and the boy Mike rushing to their assistance. Houndour, Eevee, Onix and Nidoran jumped immediately at their opponents. The battle was now a full war field. With the new reinforcement, the Pokémon were quickly eliminated one by one. Clefairy used razor leaf, Houndour ember, Eevee tackle, Onix slam, Nidoran horn attack and Scizor false swipe. With the combination of those attacks all grunts were defeated, only Jack and Garnet remained.

- You idiots! –Growled Jack. –Get up!

- Team Rocket! –Shouted Dylan. –This whole scheme ends right here!

Pichu had gotten to his feet and was charging his energy up. Both Jack and Garnet knew what was coming. Surrounded by lightening, Pichu released his most powerful thundershock attack yet. Tentacles of lightening were unleashed on the grunts and the entire cave shone like the Sun itself was inside. The attack ended and only the sound of remaining sparks could be heard. The grunts were facing down defeated… But they knew… They knew that Jack and Garnet had escaped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red lights of ambulances and police cars surrounded the Well as the cops took each of the grunts out of that place. Some had to go to the hospital due to some more aggravated injuries, but nothing to alarming. Officer Jenny approached the ones responsible for that capture.

- This was really quite a catch! Who knew that Team Rocket was here in Johto as well? We caught twenty two of Rocket members; I must say that it was quite a cleaning! I have to sincerely thank you Bugsy.

-Don't thank only me. –He said in a laugh. – These teens were a big part of this entire rescue thing. I have to admit that I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for them.

The smiled and gently thank them properly.

- There's only one of us missing. –Said Bryan suddenly. – Dylan is missing; she had to rush for the Pokécenter right after the battle was over.

- Then please thank her too. She and all of you showed much bravery today.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time Pichu had outdone himself. He unleashed all of his stored energy and for a Pokémon like Pichu that could be dangerous… Even fatal. He now rested on a bed at the center with a bandage across his forehead and two little wires that connected to each of his pink cheeks that gave him energy in order to restore what he had lost. Dylan held his tinny hand and wasn't going to leave his side… Not until he was in good health… Not ever.

* * *

**Hiperkitty:** I like this last part. I think it's very sweet!

**Casey:** This chapter was huge...

**Hiperkitty:** Yeah, I'll give chocolate cookies shaped like... chocolate cookies for those who read this and review!


End file.
